Midoriichi
by Raischenzo
Summary: Two clans, the Tori and the Neko are in a middle of a war. The deciding factor lies in the hands of one special demon Midoriichi Tori. KiGo fanfic
1. Prologue

**OK Guys here is a new story for everyone to enjoy. Don't worry I will still be writing my other KiGo fanfics and I will finish AvKiGo:Retribution. I just couldn't get this story out of my head. This story will some elements of naruto in it, like paper bombs, and certain moves. It may contain a little bleach element such as transforming weapons.**

**Summary: So Its Feudal Japan, and there is a war going on between the Tori and Neko clans. Tori meaning bird and Neko meaning cat in Japanese. The war escalates between them to where the feudal lord calls for the aid of a powerful priestess. The priestess meets the heir of the Tori clan and after various meetings, they fall in love. Together they fight to end the war between the two clans.**

**Prologue**

**Feudal Japan, 1250 A.D.**

Warrior cries could be heard deep within the mountains as they rushed to face against the demon. She was elegant and had a fair figure. She stood at least six feet tall, and her hair spiked out towards the back as went down past her thighs. Her eyes shined a deep blue, like the ocean itself as she stared at the group of warriors that approached her. She wore longs dark black feathers that draped off her shoulders, and around her waist forming a feathered fauld. A dark blue chestplate covered her chest with the insignia of the Tori clan on it. Her hands glowed with a dark black aura as she formed a sword and shield with them. Out of her clan she was the only one with this unique trait. Black wings erupted from her back and she smiled evilly and plowed through the soldiers.

They screamed out in agony as she sliced and pierced them. She quickly took to the skies as the soldiers threw spears up at her, missing her. She then turned and hovered in the air, smiling before she quickly descended into the group causing a small eruption of debris to rise into the sky. In the debris the sound of a sword cutting through flesh could be heard as more soldiers howled in pain. When the smoke cleared she was the only one left standing. She looked up into the night sky as the moon shone down upon her. It was a deep red, a blood red. To her the moon symbolized the blood of her enemies, the blood she must spill tonite. She was on her way to massacre the Neko clan, and end the feuding. Though the two clans were at peace, she knew better than to believe that their treaty would last, sooner or later one of them would give in to the temptations of war.

She was about to set out, when a figure stepped in her way. The figure stepped into the light and revealed himself to be a priest. He held out a staff and some sutra wards.

"Kuraiichi! Your reign of terror on this land ends here!" The priest shouted. "Your actions threaten to break the balance that reigns over this land."

She laughs at him. "Look at you Hori, acting like a big shot now. Don't think that because you've just become a high priest, you can defeat me. I'm on a mission, and all that stands in my way will meet there end here." She said as she spread her wings.

"And to think we used to be such close friends." Hori said. " I hope somewhere inside you, the real you, you can forgive me for what I'm about to do." he said.

The two ran towards each other and clashed. The resulting clash caused a light of energy to engulf the two, and they both seemed to disappear with the light.

**300 years later**

**Feudal Japan, 1550 A.D.**

The sun rose over the lands of Northern Japan and the singing of birds could be heard. The villages were busy as the men and women had the respective duties and tasks to carry out. The village sat within the view of a gorgeous mountain. On this mountain lived a clan of demons. These demons were known for the notorious nature and were very territorial. Trespassers were not welcome on that mountain, and those that did not heed the warnings were never seen again. On the mountain lived the notorious Tori clan. One figure walked out of one of the caves and stretched. She was feminine, and stood about five foot seven. She was pale and had dark green emerald eyes. Her hair spiked out in almost every direction just like every one else in her clan. Her hair went down to her back and had a green tint to it. She wore black and green feathers that draped off of her shoulders and wrapped around her waist. This signified that she was of warrior class. Also she had a mark on each side of her cheek that swirled up just under her eyes. Smaller feathers wrapped around her neck and chest, forming a bra of sorts. The feathers continued down the middle and wrapped thinly around the torso before continue to the waist. She wore feathered wristbands on each wrist and on the same for her ankles.

She smiled as she welcomed the warmth of the sun. "Midoriichi." A voice called to her from within the cave.

She turned to see a man coming her way. His was very buff, and towered over Midoriichi. His skin was just a little darker than hers and his hair draped down to his back. He wore no shirt which showed off his muscles, but he wore black baggy pants, and wore yellow head and wrist bands.

"Father, how many times have I told you to call me Shego?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Her father let out a deep chuckle. "Why, because it makes you sound tougher?" He said as he patted her on the back. "You know you're starting to look more and more like your mother every day."

Shego blushed a little. "Dear, stop embarrassing the girl." Another feminine voice said from with in the caves. The woman that walked out of the cave had a figure similar to Shego's except her hair was shoulder length and a deep red. She wore a silver breastplate with the Tori clans symbol on it. She two had a mark on it side of her cheek, but they split off towards the end, one going up and the other down. Her feathers were red with a black center. They wrapped around her neck, and elbows. She wore them like accessories, as she had two feathers tucked into her hair on the right side of her head. Her eyes were completely red and seemed to shine even more as she stepped into the sun light. She wore a warrior's fauld with a few feathers strapped around it.

"I think it's a rather fitting name for her. After all she did earn it." She said.

"You're right Akai." Her father said.

"Besides today marks my three hundredth birthday." Shego pointed out. "I wanna stretch my wings for a bit, if you don't mind."

Her father nodded. "Just be careful. We're at war Midoriichi, and the pesky felines would jump at a chance to catch us alone."

"Ugh, for the last time it's Shego, and if I were those flea bitten hairballs. I would be worried of running into me." She said, before jumping off of the cliff and running down into the forest.

"That girl. While she is strong, she's too over confident. That may cost her something important. Her life." he said.

"Rida, you look to deep into these things. After all she is your daughter, so give her some credit." Akai said.

"Yes, you're right about that, but don't forget she has her mother's blood in her too." he said as he wrapped his arm around his wife, drawing her closer.

"Yes and that's what worries me." She said as the two looked at the sunrise.

** XX**

The villagers ran in terror as they saw one of the Tori clans demons descend the mountain quickly. They quickly recognized the demon as Shego, and the villagers began to quickly flee the village. She sprinted towards them practically attracted to their fear. She had no interest in destroying them, but their village on the other hand was a different story. She bounded over the branches of trees and over a large river as she began to enter the village. She slammed into the side of a villagers house and out of the other side, repeatedly from house to house before taking to the air. She soared into the sky, and a hawks screech could be heard. She turned to face the villagers before she descended back downward. She landed foot first onto a roof of a store, causing more villagers to run and flee.

The villagers that were brave enough to stay behind and fight gathered their weapons. They hurled spears through the windows, hoping to land a direct hit. They should've known better. Shego emerged from the roof as an explosion followed right after her. The men shielded themselves as debris landed around them. They quickly gave chase as she landed a couple of houses away.

"Begone Demon!" One man shouted.

"Awww, already, but I was just starting to like it here." She retorted.

One of the men threw their spears at her, but she caught it.

"Now look what you did, idiot. You gave her a weapon!" He shouted.

"Don't feel bad boys. if its any consolation, I wasn't planning on holding back." She said with a devious smirk.

She jumped down to the ground and walked towards them. The men suddenly grew cold feet and turned to run.

"Why do they always run?" She said to herself.

She quickly jumped over them and cut them off. "You boys started this little game, and now you don't want to finish it? How boring."

She threw the spear at a blinding speed. The spear sped right past the men and stuck itself into the door of a house. They men turned and looked at the door, they were all shooken up. They didn't know if they were amazed that she didn't kill them or that they were still alive. While their backs were turned she knocked them all out. They quickly fell to the ground and Shego just stared at them. She walked up to the door and grabbed the spear from it, and walked out of the village. Her day had just started, and it was already off to a boring start.

** XX**

**Feudal Lords Estate**

Two figures walked up to the mansion of the feudal lord. One was a man, the other was a woman. The had been called here by the Feudal Lord himself to discuss the demon threat to his land. The Feudal Lord had grown weary of the Tori and Neko clans constant fighting. Everytime they clashed someone paid dearly for it. Their fighting was also bad for business, because of the clans bickering it interrupted trades and commerce with other far off villages and nations. He knew that his people would soon begin to die off if he continued to do nothing.

"Is this the place?" The man asked.

"Yes, this is the place. Now come on, we must not keep him waiting." The woman spoke.

The man followed the woman up the palace where the eager Feudal Lord awaited them. They had come from far east to hear this man's plea. They too have heard of the Tori and the Neko Clan. They also knew the history behind them, and her. An image of a monstrous demon appeared in the woman's mind. The silhouetted figure was feminine and its eyes glowed blood red. She was only a legend, the woman keep telling herself, but it was hard to believe when the area she was in had several statues of the demon. She cleared her mind as they stood before the front gate to the palace.

"Ready?" The young man asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she responded.

**That ends the prologue. It was more of an introductory to chapter for the characters that matter the most in the story. I hope you all like it. It has been rooting around in my mind for three days now and I'm just now putting it to paper so to speak lol. Let me know in the comments section what you think of the first chapter so far. Oh and I'll have some pictures up of Midoriichi I mean Shego tomorrow on DeviantArt just look up Raischenzo and you'll see them.**

**Oh and if your curious about the names.**

**Kuraiichi means "Dark One"**

**Midoriichi means "Green One"**

**Rida means "Leader"**

**Akai means "Red"**

**Have a nice night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1 Priestess Kimiko

**Hey guys, since people liked the prologue I've decided to continue with the story. Do Not worry you will see a new chapter for AvKiGo: Retribution either tomorrow or saturday. Well enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts on the chapter.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.**

**Ch.1 Priestess Kimiko**

The young woman and her assistant walked up to the gate where they were met by the palace guards. The guards stood directly in their path, to prevent them from going further.

"Halt." One guard said. "What business do ye have by coming here?" He asked.

"We were summoned here by the Feudal Lord." The woman answered.

"Then ye must be the priestess Kimiko?" He asked.

She nodded. The guards stepped aside and opened the gate. "I'm sorry preistess, with the current events that have been happening lately, we can't afford to trust some people." He told her.

They walked in past the gate, and into the palace courtyard. The courtyard was big and decorated with cherry blossom trees and few ponds with coy fish. They walked up to the palace door and before they could knock the door opened. One of the servants stood there and bowed as he greeted them.

"Greetings priestess. The master is waiting for you." He said as he ushered them in.

He took them down several halls before stopping at a red door. The servant knocked on the door. "My lord the priestess has arrived." he said.

"Good send her in." A voice said from the other side.

The servant opened the door and let Kimiko and her assistant in. They entered a large room, its walls were decorated with cheryblossoms that appeared to be blowing in the wind. In the four corners of the room sat a dragon statue. They sat facing towards the center where the Feudal Lord sat.

"Sit priestess. We have much to discuss."

She nodded and they both sat down. "So you say you are plagued by demons my lord?" She asked.

"Yes the demons of the Tori and the Neko clans. I'm sure you have heard of them?"

She nodded. "Yes I have. The Tori are demons that take the form of giant birds. They are said to have descended from heaven. The Neko are giant cat demons and are notorious man eaters. Both clans masquerade as humans to hide their true forms from the world." She explained.

"I see you are definitely well informed." The Feudal Lord said.

"Which leads me to believe that your faith in me is misguided." she said.

"How so priestess?" He asked.

"Powerful as we may be, even with Ron's help it would be difficult to exterminate one clan but two."

"Ahh but you forget you are the descendant of Hori. The man who had sealed away the demon Kuraiichi over three hundred years ago." He said.

"I know full well my lord. But speaking of the demon Kuraiichi. We passed several stautes of her on the way here."

"The statues? Oh, Hori himself had them erected in her honor." He answered.

"Honor? But why?" Kimiko asked.

"Rumor has it that they used to be childhood friends. But he knew that they were walking two very different paths and that one day it would lead to conflict. Now the Tori on the other hand don't see it that way. Once they find out who you are, they wont hesitate to kill you." He said. "Still my people are grateful to him. His sealing of Kuraiichi allowed our ancestors to settle down here."

"The Tori. Tell us about them, like what to expect." Ron said.

The Feudal Lord looked at the blond young man that sat next to the priestess. "The Tori is led by a demon named Rida. He took control of the clan after the sealing of Kuraiichi. He is a strong demon and can split the earth with one punch. He has five children, but none of them is as dangerous as his daughter."

"Daughter?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, her name is Midoriichi. Midoriichi Tori. She is his eldest child, and she has an affinity for battle. She loves the thrill of the fight, and seeks a new opponent daily it's how she earned her nickname. Shego meaning she devil. Still that's not the disturbing thing about her. She looks like Kuraiichi, so much so that its scary. Some say she is Kuraiichi reincarnated." He explained.

"Reincarnated. How? If Hori had sealed her away?" She asked.

"Some believe that She passed away, deep below the earth where Hori sealed her. Then she was reborn to spread her tyranny all over again. Sadly I'm starting to believe it myself." He said.

Before Kimiko could ask anymore questions, a servant rushed into the room.

"My Lord! Forgive my intrusion, but we have an emergency!" It's the Neko! They're approaching the front gate!" She said.

"What?" The Feudal Lord said.

** XX**

Outside the gate three female demons approached the Feudal Lords palace. The one in the middle was tall, tanned skinned and had long brown hair that draped just a little past her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes and pointed ears. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. She wore a long dress that on her right side of her breast was brown that wrapped around her back and over her left shoulder. Over her right shoulder, and around her neck theat stretched over her left breast on downward was leopard covered skinning that covered the rest of her dress. The dress itself was barbaric looking. She wore dark brown band of fur that covered her fore arm all the way up to her wrists on both arms. A tan head band wrapped around her forehead and a leopard tail wrapped around her waist. She was the tallest of the three.

The other on the right was tanned skinned as well, but her hair was blond. It all fell to her back and stopped past her shoulders as well. She too had dark blue eyes, and pointed ears. She licked her lips as they approached the guards as they stood poised ready to fight. Her lips were the fullest of the three. She wore Dark grey fur that formed a bra around her chest, revealing alot of her cleavage, Grey fur wrapped around her biceps and she wore two golden wristbands. She showed off her well toned stomach an around her waist was another thin covering of grey fur that served to cover up her more private around that was a big bush of grey fur that wrapped around her thighs and butt. The same could be said of her ankles as more fur covered it as well serving as shin guards. She unlike her the one in the middle she let her tail wag freely behind her. Her grey fur had leopard spots on it as well.

The last of three also had tanned skin. Her hair was brown and shoulder length. It had a shag cut to it, her eyes were blue green and unlike the other two her ears were not pointed but more human like. Still she bore the sharp fangs and claws of her clan. She wore a slightly darker tanned fur for covering her chest and her waist. The fur on her waist seemed to form like a skirt rather than wrap around her body like the others Her arms and legs had bands of fur covering them, and she did not sport a tail like the others did. Still she proudly marched up to the palace with them.

"Buraun, look lively dear." The one in the middle said.

"Yeah Bon bon, we wouldn't want another mishap like last month now would we." The blond feline said smiling."

Buraun gave them a displeased look. " Please we all know who's fault that was don't we Roni." She said talking to the blond. "As for you Koni, you needn't worry. I can handle myself just fine."

Koni chuckled a little at her youngest sisters words.

"Halt Demons! Turn back from where ye came!" The guard ordered. Their spears aimed at the three demons.

Koni smiled at their protest, she found pointless, admirable but pointless. "Ooh, let me Koni. I've been wanting something to sink my teeth into all afternoon." Roni claimed.

Koni allowed her younger sister to step forward. The guards looked to each other then nodded as they charged her. Roni charged in as well, the three clashed and broke away, with Roni stopping by the gate, and the two guards stopping near Buraun and Koni. Roni turned and face the guards with a smug look on her face. They let out a painful groan as their bodies slumped down to the ground lifeless. Roni licked the blood of her hands. Suddenly the gates behind Roni opened and more guards poured through. Roni turned facing them, smiling as her tail wagged happily.

The Feudal Lord walked upfront with Kimiko and Ron as he pulled out his katana.

"You're just the guy we're looking for." Koni said with a pleased look.

"Is that so? What business would the Neko have with me?" He asked.

"We've come to back our land. It's very simple actually. Either you move out of the way or we'll force you." Koni said as she extended her claws.

"Like I would ever heed the words of a demon." he said.

Kimiko walked in front of him. "Allow me my lord." She said.

"A priestess?" Buraun said. "Like she'll be of much help to you." She said.

"Buraun, you need to stop judging others by their appearances. This priestess is stronger than she appears." Koni warned her sister.

"You should talk." Buraun retorted.

"All this talk is getting us nowhere. Maybe I should set an example, by making an example of the priestess." Roni said charging her.

Kimiko held her left hand out and placed her right hand on her left wrist as she began to concentrate. Roni leapt into air with her claws extended ready to shred the priestess. When Roni was close enough, Kimiko removed her right hand and dashed forward. With amazing speed she was able to place her hand on Roni's chest completely stopping her movement.

"Fly away." She told the demon before using her spiritual energy to send Roni reeling backwards past her sisters and into the forest. She crashed through several trees before coming to a stop.

Koni let out a sigh. " Baka. I tried to warn her." she said as she kept her gaze focused on the priestess.

"She's mine." Buraun said.

"No Buraun. I will handle this one." Koni said interfering.

"Pftt, you always take the good fights." Buraun pouted.

She calmly walked up to Kimiko. Sizing her up as she did so. "Tell me priestess, what is your name?"

"Kimiko Kanosei."

"I am known as Koni Neko, or as my nickname is Yamaneko. The Wildcat. Well Kimiko Kanosei, You'll meet your end here."

"We shall see about that." Kimiko answered.

Koni charged in as her claws turned white and left a stream of white demonic aura as she ran across the courtyard. Kimiko concentrated as she used her spiritual energy to form a katana. She charged in clashing with Koni. They broke apart and clashed again. They repeated this at least three times. Kimiko jumped back just as Koni slashed away at her chest, and just missing her. Koni left four slash marks in her robe. Kimiko grabbed at her chest, and found that she was ok. She looked up at Koni who had a smirk on her face. She quickly turned her sword into a bow and began to shoot arrows at her. She fired three arrows at once, but Koni dodged them efffortlessly getting closer as she did so. Kimiko then fired another arrow directly at her. Koni jumped into the air with a confident smirk as she stared at the priestess.

She saw that Kimiko also had a smirk on her face. Koni stared puzzled at her only to see that Kimiko wasn't staring at her but above her. Koni looked up to see another arrow speeding towards her. Her eyes went wide for a couple of seconds, but she shifted to her left as the arrow sped past her and hit the ground. Koni rolled and landed on the ground.

"You're pretty good priestess. Looks like you got some tricks up your sleeve." Koni said.

"And I still have one more." She said.

Koni looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked towards her feet and saw that she was standing next to the arrow that landed on the ground. Kimiko quickly placed her hands together, and the arrow lit up. The light formed into an octagon and ensnared Koni.

"I-I can't move." She said.

Kimiko smirked and began to walk up to her. She topped when she saw that the other one known as Buraun was nowhere to be seen. She looked to Koni as she could tell that Koni was looking off to the right.

"KIM!" she heard Ron yell. She turned to see both Buraun and Roni coming out the air from behind her.

Kimiko's eyes grew wide as the two quickly closed in on her. Then in a flash from the trees a figure appeared and kicked both of them out of the way. Roni and Buraun hit the ground hard sending dust into the air. They got up rubbing their sore spots and looked up at the figure standing on the tree branch.

"It's her!" one of the guards said.

Kimiko looked up as well at the figure that just saved her life.

"It's Midoriichi." The Feudal Lord said.

"Midoriichi Tori." Kimiko said.

She groaned. "For the last time it's Shego. And as for you three, it appears I'm going to have to teach you three a lesson." She said with a confident smirk.

**Well that's where this chapter ends, with Midoriichi aka Shego arriving on the scene. As always leave a comment on the chapter and tell me what you all think of it. On another note if you haven't figured it out. Buraun is Bonnie and Koni and Roni are her sisters Connie and Lonnie. **


	3. Chapter 2 Midoriichi

**I think it's time for another Midoriichi chapter don't you? Well since the first two were so well received might as well keep them coming. I'm trying to divide my time so I can work on both Midoriichi and AvKiGo:Retribution. Overall I'm just glad that you all like reading my stories so enjoy!**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.3 Midoriichi**

Midoriichi stood on top the tree branch as she looked down upon the three sisters of the Neko clan. Buraun and Roni picked themselves up. Roni looked up at the tree and smiled. "Well if isn't the crowned princess herself. Come to the aid of these humans have you?" she said wagging her tail behind her.

"As if. I'm just not a fan of unfair fights is all. Now the three of you against me, I would say that's more fair enough wouldn't you?" Midoriichi proposed.

"Yeah that could work." Roni agreed.

"No. This one's mine." Buraun interrupted. "You two seem to take all the good fights for yourselves. Besides if I kill the heir to the Tori clan, I'll become a legend." She said as she pushed past her elder siblings.

"Fool." Koni uttered as she watched her youngest sister.

Midoriichi watched as she walked up to her. Ron walked up behind Kimiko. "Are you O.K.?" he asked her.

She simply nodded. "That one up in the tree. That's the demon known as Midoriichi Tori. Let us observe her fighting capabilities."

"So it's just gonna be you and me? Well that's hardly fair at all." Midoriichi teased the girl.

"Shut up and Fight." Buraun said as she launched herself into the tree. She tackled Midoriichi and they dropped to the ground, sending dust into the air. Midoriichi kicked Buraun off of her and into the air. Buraun regained her balance and landed on the ground on all fours. Blood trickled down from her lip. She stood up and wiped it away. Midoriichi flashed her a cocky grin.

"That's right keep laughing, bitch." Buraun charged her. Midoriichi braced herself, but then Buraun vanished. Midoriichi looked all around her. Suddenly a shadow fell upon her causing her to look up. Buraun was descending rapidly with her claws stretched out. Midoriichi jumped back, as Buraun hit the ground sending more dust into the air. She suddenly lashed out just missing her face. Buraun kept the attack up, but her attacks were repeatedly dodged.

"I think it's about time I show you some real speed." Midoriichi told her. She quickly took the offense and dashed into Buraun. Slipping past her attack, Buraun's eyes went wide as she was surprised by the level of speed the woman possessed. Midoriichi quickly struck her in the face, causing her to roll back away from her.

Buraun came to a stop near a cliff edge. She picked herself up and looked over to her sisters. They were not pleased. That's a look she remembered receiving from her entire clan. The look that told her she was a disappointment to her clan. She hated being looked down on and she refused to keep letting it happen. She looked over to Midoriichi, she too looked down upon her. Her anger began to boil.

"What are you looking at huh? You think you're better than me. You're just some insignificant wretch! A demon who's been blessed with good genes that's all!" she said as she wildly rushed Midoriichi.

"There she goes again." Roni said.

Koni looked over to Roni. "Be ready on my command." she told her. Roni nodded.

Buraun and Midoriichi locked together as their fight continued. Midoriichi was slowly pushing her back towards the cliff edge. All the while casting her the same look. Buraun hated the look in her eyes.

"I don't need your pity so quit casting me that look!" She began to push Midoriichi back. "I'm going to kill you princess, count on it."

Just then Roni appeared behind Midoriichi and lashed out quickly to attack. Midoriichi just quickly leapt over Buraun and kicked Buraun into Roni. Buraun manuevered slightly so her sisters claws would not pierce her, but leave a long cut going horizontally from her belly to her left side. Buraun crashed into Roni and they hit the ground. Koni rushed her rapidly and the two began trading blows. Koni claws began to glow white as they extended further slashing Midoriichi on her left shoulder. She jumped back and slid down the cliff face. She looked up to see Koni sliding down after her, followed by Roni and Buraun. She dodged Koni and flipped over Roni but Buraun caught her. They tumbled further down onto another ledge where Buraun pinned her down.

Kimiko and the others ran over to finish watching the fight. She felt herself growing worried over Midoriichi well being. It was an unfair fight. she thought. She ran down the hill, taking the man made path down to the ledge. Midoriichi struggled to free herself from Buraun's grasp.

"Buraun hold her there." Koni yelled out to her as she and Roni launched into the air.

Buraun smiled sadistically. "Who's laughing now, princess?" she asked.

Midoriichi grabbed Buraun and rolled them both out of the way as her sisters smashed into the ground. They quickly jumped away and looked back as the ground gave way and crumbled. They looked towards Midoriichi who was still locked with Buraun. Buraun had sunk her claws into the demons arms, determined to hold her there. They walked over towards them. Koni claws glowed white while Roni's turned black. The intent to kill shone in their eyes. They looked towards each other, smiling before dashing towards them. They jumped up into the air as the ground behind them exploded. They latched on to the cliffside and looked over to see Kimiko.

"Damnit." Buraun cursed. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill her too." Buraun said looking towards Kimiko's direction.

Midoriichi took this time to react. She grabbed a rock and bashed Buraun on the side of her skull with it knocking her out. She pushed the feline off of her and stood up.

"Tsk. Looks like we'll have to pull out. Roni be a dear and retrieve Buraun." Koni said.

Roni jumped down and landed next to Midoriichi. They stared each other down as they circled around. When Roni was next to Buraun she kneeled down and quickly picked her up and carried her off. Midoriichi watched as they bounded off back into the forest. She suddenly picked up an increase of spirit energy behind her. She turned to see Kimiko behind her with a spirit bow.

"Don't move demon." Kimiko ordered.

Midoriichi stared at her. 'I could have some fun with these one.' She thought. "What do you plan on doing with me?" Midoriichi asked.

"I plan on ending your life Midoriichi."

"Funny how you know my name, yet I do not know yours. But if you must I prefer it if you called me Shego."

"Fine, you can call me Priestess Kimiko Kanosei." She answered.

"Well Kimiko, how about we finished this some other time." she said.

Kimiko fired her arrows as Midoriichi leapt over the edge. Kimiko ran to the edge. Her eyes met with Midoriichi as they stared at one another. Midoriichi then bounded off into the forest headed back to her mountain home. Kimiko stood and watched before ascending back up the hill.

"Kim, what happened?" Ron asked her.

"Midoriichi and the others escaped." she said. She looked towards the Feudal Lord. "I accept this task my lord. Leave Midoriichi and the others to me and Ron." she said as she bowed before him.

He looked at her for a moment. "Very well. I trust in your abilities priestess. As it stands you and your assistant will need a place to stay. You may stay in the village. Make yourselves at home."

They bowed. "Thank you my lord." they both said.

"And do be careful. These demons are not to be taken lightly." He warned them.

** XX**

Kimiko and Ron found an empty house they could stay in while they worked on ridding this land of the demons. Ron was cleaning his sword while Kimiko was preparing dinner. Storm clouds gathered and rain fell from the sky. Ron looked over to Kimiko as she was seemed to have her mind focused more on todays events rather than fixing dinner.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked as he continued cleaning the blade.

"Those demons. What do you think of them?" She asked.

"Which ones?" he answered with a question of his own.

"Those three from the Neko clan. They seem to bully the youngest one. Buraun was it?"

"Yeah I've noticed. Do you think they'll present much of a threat?" he asked.

"Only if we let them."

"I will say this though. That Midoriichi is a pretty one." Ron commented.

"Ron." Kimiko said in shock.

"I know I know. Still it's a shame we have to kill someone as gorgeous as her." he replied.

"You don't look like you're going to lose any sleep over this." She said.

"I'm not. All demons are the same." he answered back.

Kimiko sighed. She didn't believe that but, she hadn't met any good demons either. Besides Midoriichi takes delight in killing and destruction. When the sun rose in the morning she would have to start laying traps and setting up barriers. The last thing she wanted was for someone to die on her watch. She managed to finish making dinner for her and Ron and the two ate. They chatted about their childhood, sharing some laughs before it was time to go to bed. It was still raining outside. Ron listened as thunder roared overhead.

"Kim, you get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Ron said.

"Ron you don't have to" She said.

"I know, but I want to." Ron responded.

Kimiko bid him a fond goodnight and went to her room. Ron sat upfront with his sword sheathed at his side. Eventhough he never told her, he loved Kimiko, and would risk his very life for her.

** XX**

On the far side of the Northern Lands, Koni and Roni had just arrived at the cave that served as the current housing of the Neko clan. Roni was still carrying an unconscious Buraun by her side as they walked in. Other clan members watched as they walked by. They rested on ledges like lazy cats, mostly the men. Some of the women had gone off to hunt, the only women that stayed behind were those who were enlisted as warriors or those who had become pregnant.

One of them whistled. "Hey Roni, looking good."

"You guys look awful, what happened?" a female voice echoed from the cave.

"Did Buraun finally go and get herself killed?" another voice added in, causing the cave to erupt in an uproar of laughter.

One man from the clan walked up behind them and poked Buraun's unconscious body. Roni glared at him before kicking him away. All three of them were soaking wet and Buraun was still leaking blood from her head, where Midoriichi had hit her.

"Hey she's bleeding." the man said. "Is-is she dead?" he asked. The sisters kept on walking. Three figures walked up to them. The one in the middle was there mother and clan leader. Like her children her skin was tanned her hair was long and black. She wore tiger striped clothes similar to how Koni wore her leopard skin. It stopped right under her breast exposing her stomach. She wore thick tiger striped arm and wrist bands. She had a tiger striped fauld wrapped around her waist. it stopped short around her left thigh, but dangled down past her right knee cap on the other side. Her eyes were a dark green. She had full luscious lips and had bigger breasts than either of her three daughters.

She captured the attention of the rest of the clan, most notably the males. They couldn't help but drool when they were in her presence, however she was focused on her children. The two men on her side were her personal body guards.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well hello to you too, mother." Roni said sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed. "What Happened?"

Koni spoke up. "While on our way to deliver your message to the Feudal Lord, we encountered some resistance." She reported.

"Oh." Her mother said.

Koni nodded. "Yes it seems he has enlisted in the aid of a priestess, a powerful woman. She can use her spiritual energy to form bows, and swords. She goes by the name of Kimiko Kanosei. Without a doubt she is the descendant of the high ranking priest Hori Kanosei. The man responsible for sealing away Kuraiichi."

"I'm aware of the history behind him. Still that does not tell me anything of Buraun's condition." She stated.

"About that. We encountered Midoriichi as well."

"Midoriichi Tori. Rida's daughter?"

The two sisters nodded. "Buraun here thought she would make a name for herself and took her on alone. Midoriichi struck her hard in the head, and she's been unconscious ever since." Roni said.

"You let my daughter, your youngest sister fight that brute alone?" she asked. "What is wrong with you two! Surely you must have known that Rida's daughter was more than a match for her." She said scolding her daughters.

"Yes mother, but we warned her and she did not heed us." Roni said.

Their mother lashed smacking Roni and leaving three slash marks on the left side of her cheek. Blood began to leak from the cuts as Roni tensed up.

"I don't care for your excuses. Once again you put your sister in danger. You were supposed to be watching her!" She yelled. "Guards take Buraun, she needs medical treatment, Now!" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." They took Buraun from Roni and carried her off into the caves. Their mother gave them one scornful look. The same look of disappointment that gave Buraun earlier before she followed after the guards.

"Ugh, can you believe that Koni. Once again we take the fall for Bon Bon's stupidity. No "Are you Ok Koni, How are you feeling Roni". She seriously pisses me off." Roni said angrily as she put her hand to the cuts on her cheek.

"Calm down Roni, it's only because Buraun is the heir to mother's throne." Koni said to her sister.

"Calm down, how can I, when mother treats us like garbage but pampers that, that little-"

"Roni." Koni said turning to face her sister.

Roni just stared into her eyes. Koni then smiled at her.

"Ohhh you're smiling. I like that smile. You've got a plan don't you?" Roni asked.

"Just follow my lead." Koni said as they walked deeper into the caves.

** XX**

Midoriichi who had just arrived back at her mountain home, walked in to the mountain caves. Her youngest brothers ran up to greet her. "Hey Midoriichi! How's it...going?" They asked as they watched her sluggishly walk by.

She was tired. They watched as she walked on by some of the other clan members. Word quickly spread to Rida and Akai and they rushed to her side.

"Midoriichi!" They called out to her. She raised her head and looked up at them. She leaned on the cave wall for support. She was tired and exhausted, and beyond dirty.

"What happened to you?" Rida asked.

"I got into...a fight with three of the Neko." She said exhausted.

"What! Where are they?" Rida asked. His anger beginning to grow.

"Don't worry daddy. I-I sent...them running back home. With...with their tails between...their legs." She said smiling weakly.

She passed out and Akai caught her before she could hit the floor. "I'm going to take her to her room and get her fixed up." Akai told her husband.

Rida nodded, and watched as Akai carried her off. "Damn those Neko. I knew I couldn't turn my back on them. Now they've gone and attacked my daughter." He said balling his fist tightly.

"Father?" he heard one of his sons say. He turned to see all four of his sons standing before him. "Is Midoriichi going to be Ok?" The eldest son asked.

"Yes, I believe so. But I want you four to stay prepared. The Neko are becoming more cunning. But you my sons, are becoming more stronger. I'll be depending on that very strength when the time comes." He told them.

"Yes Father." they all said in unison.

"Good, as you were then." He told them. The four left to their rooms.

Rida was left to himself. He began to ponder on his thoughts. His fears were coming to light. Things are turning out just as she predicted he thought to himself.

**Thus closes another chapter to this story. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think, as its my first time writing a story like this, with the reinventing of characters Kim, Shego , Bonnie and so on, and I would like to know if I'm doing a good job. Like I always say there is room for improvement so any feedback is welcome**


	4. Chapter 3 Past Events Pt1

**Once again I'm back with another chapter to Midoriichi. People are really liking this story so I'd hate to disappoint you all by not uploading at this most recent moment. Oh and I would like to add that this will be mostly a flashback chapter, so it can explain certain events that have taken place in the course of one year. So without further ado, enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.3 Past Events Pt.1**

**Feudal Japan, 1551 A.D.**

A whole year had passed since Kimiko and Ron had arrived to rid the lands of the Tori and the Neko. They saw that for the past year the Neko were slowly gaining in the war, and as the Neko killed off the Tori, Kimiko and Ron killed off the Neko. This past winter saw a lot of blood shed especially on the Neko's side. During the harsh blizzards, a beast appeared and it slaughtered the forces of the Neko, giving the Tori a slight lead in the war. Still while Kimiko had not seen Koni, Roni, or Buraun she had numerous encounters and battles with Midoriichi. Kimiko laid in the bed as listened to the birds chirp, and thought back on that day.

**Feudal Japan, 1550 A.D. (Autumn)**

The Autumn season had fallen upon them and the trees were losing their luster as the land prepared itself for a harsh winter. She and Ron were following a trail left by the Tori clan as they passed through village by village. It was rumored that Midoriichi was leading this group. While passing by they passed by a group of people that were left homeless from the war of the two feuding clans. Kimiko felt sympathy for them as her village had come under attack by the Neko years ago when she and Ron were children. She still remembered looking into the eyes of the cat that was responsible for killing her family. She was forced to snap back to reality when Ron called her over to him. He had found a set of footprints that led West into a forest.

They followed the tracks what seemed to be for miles. "These tracks seem to go on forever." Ron stated.

"Well how ever long they may take, we will find them." Kimiko said.

"Or you it may be us that finds you." A voice said from above.

Ron and Kimiko stopped and looked up to see Midoriichi along with twenty others from the Tori clan.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice you following us?" she asked as she jumped down to the ground. "You know priestess, you've been following me around for quite a while now. It's more than obvious that you want something from me."

"You're right, I do. I want to end this senseless war between the two clans. Is there not a way to end this peacefully?" She asked the demon.

"Pfffft hardly. Then again why would I do that, I live for the thrill of battle. This war is far from over."

"Midoriichi you've been losing alot of your soldiers lately, while the Neko have gained more footing." Kimiko stated.

"Look we don't need your sympathy human." A soldier called out from the trees.

Midoriichi held her hand up to him. "Wait a minute I've just got a brilliant idea. Since you seemed to be so concerned, how about we make a friendly wager?" Midoriichi suggested.

"Like Kimiko would listen to anything you would have to say demon." Ron stepped in.

Kimiko stopped him. "I'm listening." She answered.

Midoriichi gave her a sly smirk. "Me and you fight right now. If you win I'll surrender myself to you, but if If win. If I win you will assist us in slaying the Neko. Then and only then will we truly settle any differences that may exist between us afterwards." she explained. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"Don't listen to her Kim." Ron told her. "You know as well as I you cannot trust the word of a demon."

"Don not worry, I have a plan." she said smiling offering Ron little reassurance. "I accept your challenge, Midoriichi."

"Excellent." she said jumping back a few feet. "Well shall we begin?" she asked.

"Yes." Kimiko said with a confident smirk.

Kimiko formed a sword using her spirit energy and dashed towards Midoriichi. Midoriichi dashed at her as well. They clashed several times and then jumped back. Midoriichi lunged forward with her left trying to claw the young woman, but Kimiko blocked it with the blade, she then quickly slashed at Midoriichi's mid-section but the demon evaded just as quickly as she attacked. Midoriichi performed several back flips as Kimiko chased after her. Kimiko quickly came to a stop as Midoriichi launched several feathers at her. She took the sword and reshaped it into a shield to block the attack. The feathers sliced through the trees causing some of them to topple. Kimiko immediately went on the attack. Forming another sword again she leapt into the air and brung the blade down. Midoriichi side stepped and tried to kick the priestess in her side, but Kimiko quickly ducked and went for a leg sweep, only for Midoriichi to jump over that as well. At that moment Kimiko swung the blade quickly at her, and Midoriichi caught it.

Kimiko struggled to gain the upper hand. Finding that she was losing she dispersed the sword surprising Midoriichi and immediately followed up with a right hook. Midoriichi hit the ground and slid back a bit. The soldiers watching gasped, they never seen a human ever get a clean shot in and one with enough force to knock back as well. Midoriichi got up from off the ground.

"I have to admit, that was the first time a human has ever punched me. Consider yourself lucky. That will the last time." Midoriichi told her.

Kimiko stopped to catch her breath. 'Her stamina is incredible. I can't believe she's not the least bit tired. Looks like I'm going to have to start using my purification techniques on her.' Kimiko said thinking to herself.

"Ready for round two?" Midoriichi asked.

Kimiko nodded her head signaling that she was ready. Midoriichi dashed forward quickly. Kimiko only had enough time put up a spirit shield as the demon crashed into her. She knocked Kimiko back and sent her crashing to the ground. She rolled a few feet, before coming to a stop. She got to her feet and saw Midoriichi smirking at her. Kimiko placed her hands together and a white light irradiated from them. The light intensified and she began to spread them apart.

"Ten wa Yumi (Heavens Bow)." she said. The bow she formed in her hands glowed brighter than the bow Midoriichi seen her use in their previous battles. The bow itself didn't look like a manifestation of spirit energy it looked like it was crafted by the angels themselves.

"This is the Heavens Bow. All I need is one clear shot, to purify and destroy you." Kimiko stated.

"I see, well I'll make sure you don't get that clear shot." she said. Midoriichi's expression changed when she saw Kimiko pulling back on the string.

As she did so, a huge amount of spiritual energy began to build up. The further she pulled back the more powerful the energy. Soon an arrow began to form. Midoriichi could feel the intense energy and found the light suffocating. She quickly dashed at her to stop her from completing the technique.

"Seisei-ho: Koshi! (Purification Technique: Light Arrow)" Kimiko released the arrow and it sped off towards Midoriichi with alarming speed.

Midoriichi barely dodged it as it nicked her right side. She hit the ground and grabbed at it. Hissing violently as the pure light ate away at her flesh. After a few seconds the pain subsided and Midoriichi rose to her feet.

'That arrow was fast. Too fast, I can't let her do that again or I'm finished.' She said thinking to herself.

"What's the matter. Where did all that confidence go?" Kimiko taunted.

Midoriichi dashed in again. Kimiko took aim, but Midoriichi increased her speed. Moving in a instant blur, she would rapidly appear either on the right or left sides of Kimiko. She began to fire arrows hoping to trip the demon, but Midoriichi just kept closing the gap. Kimiko knew that she was going to try and stop her from firing the arrow, knowing that she would need time to build up the energy. Just as she predicted Midoriichi suddenly appeared right before and reached out to grab the bow. Kimiko fired an arrow, but the demon vanished again.

"Behind you." Midoriichi said as she rapidly reappeared.

Kimiko spun around only for Midoriichi to grab the bow. "Heh. You can't fire anymore arrows without this bow of yours." she said with a cocky smile.

Kimiko tried to free her bow from Midoriichi's grasp but she was refusing to give up the bow. Kimiko then flashed Midoriichi a smile. she released the bow and grabbed back on the string again. The opposing forces of the two women caused the string to be pulled back a few inches. Midoriichi's eyes widened when she saw the spirit energy forming and she let go of the bow to jump back. However Kimiko was faster and released the arrow.

"Seisei-ho: Jinsokuna Koshi! (Purification Technique: Rapid Light Arrow)" The arrow shot forward and struck Midoriichi in her gut and carried her into a tree, before the energy erupted into an explosion.

"Yeah, you got her!" Ron yelled.

"Midoriichi!" The soldiers called out to her.

Kimiko stood there with an unsatisfied look on her face. "I know you're still alive Midoriichi."

She got up and dusted herself off. "You used your demonic energy to put up a barrier between you and my arrow. However it didn't do as good as a job as you had thought." Kimiko said.

Midoriichi was injured, her stomach was badly injured. "The arrow may not have directly hit me, but the energy centered around it was more than enough." Midoriichi said. "I've got to hand it to you priestess. Manifesting the energy in your attacks, even after you've launched them is quite astonishing." She said smiling. "This injury you inflicted upon me is nothing serious, I'll live."

Kimiko formed another arrow and fired a shot, Midoriichi jumped into the trees. Jumping from branch to branch as Kimiko continued to fire arrows. Midoriichi then landed behind her and dashed forward, as she tried to swipe at Kimiko. Kimiko quickly reformed the bow into a sword and clashed with the demon. Kimiko removed her right hand and formed another sword and swung it at Midoriichi, but she caught that as well. This played out in Kimiko's favor. She had a sword in each hand leaving her wide open to attack.

"I have you now." She told Midoriichi. Midoriichi eyes went wide, when she released what Kimiko had just done. They were surrounded by her arrows that she had shot. The arrows ended up forming a circle around them. Kimiko jumped back. "Seisei-ho: Yokusei. (Purification Technique: Restrain)"

Chains shot up and wrapped around Midoriichi's feet, arms and neck. "Damnit, she got me." She watched as Kimiko this time formed a spear ran towards Midoriichi with it. Midoriichi braced herself for what was to come. However when Kimiko made contact it was not the spear she felt, but instead a fist. She looked at Kimiko. "Why didn't you finish it?"

"Because you told me that I would never strike you with my fist again. I proved you wrong." Kimiko said with a smirk.

Midoriichi just stared at her stunned, before she started to smile. "I'll be damned. I never thought I would be pushed this far, and by a human no less. I the great Midoriichi Tori, the she devil Shego would be forced to transform." she stated.

"Transform." Kimiko repeated.

"Sit tight priestess, because this is gonna be a bumpy ride." She said as the whit in her eyes turned black. The markings on her face glowed as her body began to pulsate. Her whole body began to glow green as her demonic aura swirled up around her. The wind began to pick up as she built up energy, Kimiko could only watch as the demon was covered in a tornado of green swirling energy. She could hear the restraints breaking as she was slowly being pushed back by the wind. Kimiko looked on and saw what appeared to be a wing, a bird's wing. The feathers were black with green tinted tips. The wing swooped over Kimiko blowing her back as well as cutting her with the razor winds. The winds cut through more trees creating a pathway behind the priestess.

"KIM!" Ron called out to her as he tried to shield himself from the winds.

The wing pulled back into the tornado and the winds died down. The tornado dispersed and Midoriichi stood there before Kimiko in her normal form. She looked to see that Kimiko was on one knee and her outfit was cut up, revealing her cleavage which didn't go unnoticed by Midoriichi. She felt herself blush before regaining her composure.

"Well Kimiko what do you say we call this one a draw?" She said as she walked up to the priestess. "I look forward to the next time we meet again."

Midoriichi then took off into the trees followed by her soldiers as they continued West.

**Flashback End**

Ever since then she has decided to help Midoriichi with her fight against the Neko. "Still it isn't good enough. I need to end the fighting between both clans, but how. I clearly lack the power to take them both on. I suppose the answer shall come to me one day." She said.

She got up and prepared herself for today's events no telling what kind of trouble either clan was going to stir up today.

**Thus another chapter has been closed. I will be uploading one more flashback chapter then we can get back on track with the story. Oh and tell me who do you think won the fight between Midoriichi and Kimiko.**


	5. Chapter 4 Past Events Pt 2

**It's time for the second flashback chapter. This one will focus on the Neko and specifically Roni. Then we can get back to the main story. Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a comment =D**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.4 Traitor within the clan**

**Feudal Japan 1551 A.D.**

Roni walked into the cave of the Neko clan. She still bore a scar from when her mother lashed out at her. She had a single long scar that went horizontally across her left cheek. She rubbed her hand across the scar. It angered her on how her mother treated her differently than she did Buraun. Like Buraun was better than her, or more special. Speaking of which Buraun had gained some popularity for slaying a chief commander of the Tori Clan and more importantly saving Roni's life. That battle gained her some recognition. She even earned the nickname Shi Neko (Death Cat). Roni burned with fury, she can't believe it. She was helpless, while Buraun was some kind of a hero. The attention she usually received from the males of the clan went right to Buraun.

She managed to form a smile on her face when she thought about her mother's current predicament. Apparently some one in the clan has gone rogue, and began killing people off in the clan this past winter. Her mother had tasked Roni with finding it since Koni had gone off to the West to push back the Tori who had made previous advancements there.

**Feudal Japan 1550 A.D. (Winter)**

The snow was particularly high this year and this was the coldest winter the Northern Lands have seen so far. Still the clan was worried about the mysterious deaths that have been taking place. They had lost a significant portion of their soldiers to some rogue member of the Neko. They had found several of the royal guards slain and the snow stained with their blood. There were huge feline shaped footprints that led away from the bodies. They would always follow the bloody footprints but they would soon just mysteriously disappear. They tried to follow a scent but, whoever the killer was, was smart enough to cover their scent with snow.

Roni stood at the entrance as several soldiers followed by her mother walked up to her. "Roni I leave the task of finding this traitor up to you. Since your sister Koni has not returned from the Western lands and Buraun is not suited for the harsh winter conditions." She explained.

Roni nodded and accepted the mission. "Thank you Mother. Do you prefer the rogue dead or alive?" she asked.

"Either or, just make sure whoever it is cannot cause anymore trouble for us, than it already has." she stated.

Roni nodded again and she departed with the soldiers. It didn't take them long to find tracks belonging to the rogue. One soldier deduced that the rogue was female, a large female cat. Roni stood up. "Look we all need to split up into teams of three. We're going to surround this thing and kill it." She said as she picked up some snow.

"Uh, what are you doing?" a soldier questioned.

Roni scoffed. "Well since the rogue covers itself in snow to hide the scent, I'd figured I should do the same." She said as she finished covering herself with the snow.

Roni led her group straight alongside the tracks, while the other two groups took the sides. They planned on ambushing the rogue. The footprints led into a cave, dark deep cave. She held her hand out motioning that she would enter first.

"Follow only if you see or hear any sign of trouble." She told them.

They nodded and watched as she entered the cave. While the cave was to dark for any human to navigate through her cat's eyes quickly tuned in and adapted. She could see clearly as if it was day time. Outside the guards waited for about ten minutes.

"You think we should go in after her?" One asked.

"You heard what she said. Only if we hear or see any sign of trouble." The other soldier answered.

"But what if it got her. It silently crept up behind her and killed her?" another one proposed.

"This Roni we're talking about. There is no way some rogue can sneak up and get the best of her."

Right after they heard the sound of Roni scream followed by a ferocious roar. They all looked at one another, before scrambling to the entrance to the cave. A few guards were sent flying out, as the rest scattered. A huge snow leopard leapt out from the cave, it let out a powerful roar as it leapt onto one of the guards and sunk its teeth into his neck. It then began to shake its head violently as it tore his throat out killing him instantly. It let out a low growl as it set its sights on its next victims.

The soldiers backed up, one of them instantly recognized the beast. Only one person had the fur color to match. "I can't believe it. It's you. you're the rogue. Hoe could you betray your clan, your mother in such a way Roni!" he shouted.

The soldier leapt into the air. Roni did the same, and sliced the man in two with her razor sharp claws. Blood spilled all over the snow, causing it turn a deep red. She licked her lips as she began to advance towards the remaining six.

"Quickly inform Josei! She must know of this betrayal!" One guard shouted to the others.

Roni used that time to pick the man up in her jaws and crush his spine killing him. She watched as the others tried to make their escape. She quickly covered herself in snow and then began her pursuit. She followed their scent as the attempted to escape through the trees.

"You! You keep going, we'll hold her back." The soldier said.

Immediately the four soldiers turned and dashed at Roni. She leapt onto a branch dodging one, slashed through the second soldier, sending him crashing into the ground below, and caught the third in her paws. They crashed into the ground sending snow flying into the air. She quickly slashed at his throat, spilling more fresh blood. She relished in her quick defeat of the guards ,but she forgotten about the fourth soldier and he landed on her back and began slashing at her. She roared out in pain, and she began to buck in an attempt to remove the man. He held on to her fur with one hand as he continued to slash away with his other. She reared up on her hind legs and fell quickly onto her back, smothering the man. She quickly got to her feet and pinned the man to the ground. He looked up at her with pain filled eyes.

"Do you honestly think you are going to get away with this? You are just one demon. There is no way in hell you can stand up to the full might of the entire clan." he said.

Roni slowly raised her right paw high into the air. "I'll see you in hell." The soldier spat at her, before Roni swiped at him, sending his head rolling across the snow.

XX

Meanwhile the only remaining soldier dashed through the winter forest, on her way back to the cave. She could hear Roni's roars coming from behind and she was not far behind. She had to make it back to the cave, if she wanted to survive. She came up to the frozen river she knew she had to cross, a sign that she was almost home. Suddenly Roni appeared from her left, blindsiding the soldier with a kick. She rolled down the hill next to the frozen river. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the dizzy spells, as she looked up to see Roni approaching her.

"Why? Why would you betray us?" She asked.

"Because I'm fed up with mother. I'm tired of being treated like some second rate dog, while Buraun, that lowly half-demon receives all of the recognition. Besides I cannot follow a leader who has consorted with a human. Mother has tainted the royal bloodline and will pay for such an unjust sin. With her life." she said as she extended her claws.

The woman stood up. She knew she was no match for Roni physically and she knew she would be slaughtered if she engaged her. She took a few steps back, she stepped onto the ice. Her foot slipped and she fell through the thin sheets of ice into the cold river.

Roni scanned the river for her. She knew she couldn't stay down there long or she would risk freezing to death. She was right. Roni watched as the soldier emerged through the ice on the other side of the river. She was breathing heavily and shivering. Roni jumped across the river, landing directly in front of her. She smiled maliciously at the helpless woman before reaching down to grab her. Just then the soldier grabbed some some snow and threw it in Roni's face, temporarily blocking her eyesight. She shot out of the river and tackled Roni to the ground, punching her in the face. Roni quickly flipped the soldier off and the woman landed on her feet and proceeded to run back towards the cave.

Roni stood up and sniffed the air. A smile formed across her face as she began to pursue the fleeing woman. The soldier was breathing heavily, her fall in the frozen river coupled with her wet fur and armor, she was slowly becoming susceptible to hypothermia. She caught the scent of the Neko clan, a small group was approaching. one of the scents belonged to Josei, the Neko clan leader. The soldier smiled more as she pushed herself to meet up with her comrades.

The soldier quickly caught sight of Koni as she came bounding into view. She stopped and saluted her.

"At ease soldier. What's happened to the others?" She asked.

"They- they were killed. Killed by your sister. Roni." She said trying to catch her breath.

"I see, so Roni has been behind these attacks." She stated.

The soldier looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I ran ahead of the group, hoping to arrive before it was to late." Koni answered.

Soon Roni appeared, leaping through the trees and into view. She looked to see her eldest sister and the soldier standing before her. She was clearly out of breath as she was rushing to catch the soldier.

"Sister your back early." She said addressing Koni.

"I came back to help rid the clan of the rogue, imagine my surpise when I discover it was you. And you've been hard at work apparently."

Roni ran her fingers through her hair. "How else would I be rid of the guards who watch mother like a hawk everyday. With each one I kill, the more vulnerable she becomes." Roni said.

"Your insane. You won't get away with this!" The soldier shouted.

"Actually, she will." Koni said.

The woman turned to face Koni just as she drove her hand through the soldiers gut. She coughed up blood. She looked up to Koni who had a sadistic smile stretched across her face.

"Ko-Koni. You- You too?" she said before Koni removed her clawed hand. The woman dropped to the ground lifeless as her blood tainted the snow around them.

"You know I'm glad you showed up when you did. She might have succeeded in telling mother." Roni admitted.

"You have to be more careful sister. I refuse to let all my planning go to waste. Now go cleanse yourself of the blood in the nearby river. I'll distract mother."

Roni nodded as she did what her eldest sister asked of her.

**Flashback End**

Roni smiled to herself on another mission well done. Koni had convinced their mother that the female soldier of that day was the rogue Neko clan member. Patiently biding her time before she could challenge mother to her throne. Of course both sisters knew there was one more thing, or person they needed to take care of before they could challenge their mother.

Roni looked onward as Koni and Buraun emerged from deep within the cave. Buraun stretched as she apparently had just been woken up from a nap. Buraun looked down as she felt something brush against her leg.

"Now now kitty, you can't follow me on this mission. Ok?" she said brudhing the young kitty gently to the side. "What is the mission by the way?" She asked.

"Mother has tasked us with the honor of killing the priestess. The one who is descended from Hori." Koni answered.

A evil smile crept over Buraun's face. She couldn't wait to get her shot at the priestess, and gain yet more recognition for killing the descendant of the most powerful priest in the lands.

"I'm sure you know you're way to the Feudal Lord's mansion" Roni said.

Buraun nodded. Her sister's stepped to the side and let her lead the way. They watched as she walked out of the cave into the fresh spring fields. They followed close behind with sadistic smiles and deadly intents, as their claws stretched out.

**Well that ends this flashback chapter. Now we can get back to the original story line. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter,and if you think what Koni and roni is doing is bad, keeping reading on and you'll see something far more worse than them.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Demon and The Priestess

**Hey everyone I'm finally back with another chapter to Midoriichi. Since I've done the two flashback chapters you all pretty know what to expect, so lets get the ball rolling.**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.5 The Demon and The Priestess**

Kimiko sat on top of a hill that overlooked the Feudal Lord's mansion. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled. Kimiko always did love spring, even as a child. To her it signaled the rebirth of all things good and wondrous in the world. She laid back on the hill as she closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, high up in the trees was Midoriichi. She smiled as she watched the priestess lay back without a care in the world. This was the moment she was waiting for, she had her claws ready to strike and licked her lips at the thought. She shifted as to put herself in a better position and then lunged at the sleeping woman. She shot out the tree with blinding speed with her claws stretched out ready to grab Kimiko. Then without warning Midoriichi came to an abrupt stop as she crashed into an invisible force. Ripples ran across what appeared to be a barrier like water, as Midoriichi slowly sank to the ground.

Kimiko still with her eyes closed, smirked triumphantly at thwarting another sneak attack by the heir to the Tori clan. Midoriichi sat up and looked over to the woman. "How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Well with my eyes closed my other senses grew stronger. I could hear you from a mile away." She answered with a confident smirk as she still laid down with her eyes closed.

Midoriichi looked at her with a dull expression. "You used your spiritual awareness to spot me didn't you?" She asked.

"Bingo." Kimiko answered as she opened her eyes and sat up. "You know you also got too excited. Just because my eyes were closed doesn't mean I wasn't going to notice you."

"And you say I'm overconfident." Midoriichi said as she stood up. "Come on, priestess let's spar."

"No way, we did that three days in a row. I rather just enjoy today." Kimiko answered. "We've finally got a few days without fighting the Neko and all you want to do is fight."

"Well sorry priestess, but it's in my blood." She responded.

Kimiko looked at her for a few seconds. "Why do you want to fight so badly?"

"I don't know. Like I said it's in my blood. I feel this need to just grow stronger, and the only way I can do so is to fight."

"Midoriichi, do you think there is a specific reason for this need. To protect your family, or your clan maybe?"

Midoriichi gave it a thought. "Maybe, I do care for my family, but I've never been particularly close to my clan. They always treated me differently. When I look at them, I see fear in their eyes." She said looking off to her left.

Kimiko stood up and placed her hand on her shoulder. Midoriichi locked eyes with the redhead. She never seen eyes quite like hers, they were so beautiful and full of innocence. She always felt calm when she looked into Kimiko's eyes. She also felt something else, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Midoriichi just smiled. "Look, I have to get back to the clan. If they catch me talking to you, they'll brand me as a traitor, and have me executed." she said.

"You're not serious, are you?" Kimiko asked.

Midoriichi said nothing, it was clear by her expression that she was telling the truth. Kimiko knew hanging around the demon would be risky, especially if she was caught by the Tori clan or the Feudal Lord. The only one who knew about this was Ron, and Kimiko trusted that he would never betray her. Kimiko nodded and Midoriichi disappeared into the trees. Kimiko stared into the trees as her thoughts began to wander.

She and Midoriichi had become close friends over the course of one year. At first the demon was cold and distant towards her. Almost having nothing to do with her, and barked orders as if Kimiko was her servant. An obvious front that she had soon recognized. Like she anticipated it would take time as the two began to develop a more synergistic unit if they were going to defeat the Neko. While struggling to work as a team, they slowly realized that they enjoyed the others company, which lead to their present state today.

Kimiko smiled, then her smile faded. She knew that if they had succeeded in putting a stop to the Neko, that the Tori clan was next. Both clans have taken their toll on the lands and the fighting definitely needed to stop. Kimiko knew that if she challenged the Tori, she would have to fight Midoriichi and she didn't want that. Just like Midoriichi, Kimiko felt something about the demon she couldn't put her finger on. It would keep them both up late at night as they pondered what the hell was going on. Kimiko shook away her thoughts and turned to see Ron standing there.

"Have you been here long?" she asked.

"Long enough." he smiled as he walked up to her. "This thing you're doing is becoming a bit too risky Kim."

"How so?" she asked walking right past the man.

He followed behind her. "You can't expect to keep this a secret forever. Sooner or later people are going to find out that you have allied yourself with the Tori clan." He told her.

"I have done no such thing. My only allies consist of you and Midoriichi." she said.

"The latter being of the Tori clan. If the Feudal Lord finds out, he'll have you killed." He responded.

"Ron I know the risks. I also know what I'm doing."

"Then what are you doing Kim?" he asked.

"I have a plan. To stop the fighting between both clans." She answered.

** XX**

Midoriichi sat in her room in deep thought. Kimiko was running through her mind and had been since she left. She considered the priestess as a friend and more importantly someone she could trust. Maybe the strange feeling in her was her demon nature, which told her to be wary of humans. That had to be it, since the feeling only came around when she was near Kimiko, especially if she locked eyes with her like she did today.

"Midoriichi?" A female voice called. She looked up to see Akai entering her room.

She sat up. "Yes mother?"

"Are you ok my child? Usually you're up and about somewhere off training. To see you home while the sun is high in the sky is most uncommon." she told her daughter.

"Yeah well not today." she answered.

"Oh?" Akai said.

"I'm just having one of those days. A day where I don't feel like doing much of anything." Midoriichi lied.

Akai chuckled. "You're a terrible liar my daughter. Now tell me what's really wrong with you?" Akai said pointing to her daughters heart.

Midoriichi looked at her, before clutching at her own chest. "I'll let you know when I figure it out she said."

Her mother nodded. "So why are you home?" Midoriichi asked "I thought you were going to be training the new recruits?"

"I was, but your father called for a clan meeting earlier today." Akai responded.

"Clan meeting? What was it about it?" She asked.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed the shortage in soldiers within the Neko clan. Your father thinks that Josei is up to something. She might be planning a surprise attack. He wants all of us to be vigilant and on guard." Akai explained.

Midoriichi nodded, showing that she understood. With that said, Akai stood and walked out of the room after flashing her daughter a quick smile. Midoriichi laid back down, as her thoughts once again drifted back towards Kimiko.

**Next Morning**

The sun rose once more of the lands of Feudal Japan. The birds could be heard singing the morning songs as deer grazed on the grass in the forest. Kimiko was in a river by the waterfall, she was bathing of course, preparing herself for the new day. At the same time Midoriichi was on patrol. A recon unit had reported some activity from the Neko clan and she was deployed to scout ahead and look further into it. She came to a river and stopped. kneeling down to drink. She had been patrolling before the sun had come up and she figured she could take a little break. The wind blew by carrying a familiar scent, causing her to look to her left. It was Kimiko's scent and she was close. Midoriichi smiled as she thought this was a good time to try and get the drop on her.

She walked up to the edge of the waterfall and looked down the cliff. There she saw Kimiko bathing. Midoriichi could feel herself blushing as her cheeks turned red. She watched as the priestess dove under the water for a few seconds then came back up for air. She had never seen Kimiko naked before, and as much as she tried to turn away her eyes remained glued to her nude form. That feeling from yesterday came back as she continued to gaze upon the younger woman.

'This feeling, it can't be what I think it is? can it?' she thought to herself.

"Stop where you are demon." a voice said.

Midoriichi turned to see Ron standing behind her with his sword drawn. "You thought you would make an attempt on Kimiko's life?"

"What? You got it wrong, I was just passing through. I had no clue that the priestess was even here until a few seconds ago." She told the blond warrior.

"A likely story. Prepare yourself demon." He said before charging her.

Kimiko emerged from the river and dried herself off. She grabbed a robe and put it on. She stretched a little and sat on a rock. She was planning on enjoying the peace and quiet, she figured she would take in the serenity before things could get lively. However it was not long before she heard Ron screaming. Kimiko turned and looked in the direction of the waterfall to see a form falling down it. It was Ron and he plummeted into the river down below.

"Too late." she sighed She stood up and walked over to the river's edge as the young man stepped out.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I will be after we get rid of the demon." he said holding firmly to his sword.

"Demon?" she questioned.

Her answer came in the form of Midoriichi. She landed right in front of them, as she strolled right over to Kimiko. "Morning priestess." She said casually.

"Back away demon. I caught her spying on you. Planning to take your life." Ron said stepping in between the two women.

"Quiet buffoon. I was planning no such thing. I'm on patrol around here, and figured this would be a good time to request the services of the priestess." she said.

Kimiko stepped out from behind Ron. "Is it the Neko?" she asked.

Midoriichi nodded. "My father believes that their leader is planning something."

"I see. Well let me go get dressed then." she said.

As she turned to head back into the village, Kimiko froze. She held her hand out telling Ron to stop moving. She turned back to see Midoriichi looking around, whatever it was they both sensed it. Midoriichi could make out a faint sound coming there way. She could tell it was getting close and fast, but what was it?

When she realized she quickly shouted out to Kimiko and Ron. "On the ground Now!" She said as she hit the dirt.

Kimiko and Ron did the same as a giant axe sailed over head into the trees. The axe cut them down before landing a few yards away. The three warriors stood and looked around in the direction of the axe came, but saw no one.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said causing them to turn and look behind them.

A giant ogre appeared from out of the forest as it picked up the axe. "I knew I would find the priestess here, but imagine my surprise when i see the heir to Tori clan her as well." He said with a grin.

"An ogre." Kimiko said. "What could he possibly want with me?" She questioned.

"Enough talking. Time for you to die!" He said as he raised his axe high, before quickly bringing it down. Kimiko and Ron managed to dodge the attack. The axe split the ground sending debris into the air and shockwaves everywhere. The shockwaves were making it hard for Kimiko to keep her footing. The ogre took this as his chance to attack, swinging the axe directly at her. Midoriichi rushed in and grabbed the blade bringing it to an abrupt stop. She merely smiled at him as she began to glow green.

"Are you going to transform?" the priestess asked her.

Midoriichi scoffed. "On this low class demon? Don't make me laugh." She said.

The ogre put more strength into his arm and began to push Midoriichi back, but she summoned more power and began pushing back. Soon she overpowered the ogre and pushed him some more causing him to stumble back wards. Kimiko took this as her chance to strike. She quickly forme a spirit bow and launched three arrows striking the demon in his chest. He roared out in pain, but the arrows in his chest dissipated. It didn't take long before the ogre was back on the attack and this time he targeted Midoriichi.

"I'll be hailed as legend for bringing back the head of the great Midoriichi Tori. Shego the She Devil!" He laughed.

He moved fast for a big guy as Midoriichi jumped back as he made a failed attempt to shoulder charge her. He then brought his arm around preparing to cut her in half with the axe. She had no time to counter or dodge this attack. However this time it was Ron's turn to come to her rescue. Ron pulled out a giant sword and clashed with the axe.

"You think you got what it takes to beat me puny man?" The ogre asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ron said as he drove the ogre back some. Ron flashed a smile as the ogre gave him a surprised look.

Kimiko ran over to Midoriichi. "Hey are you alright?"

"Never better." she said smiling to the woman. "I don't know about you, but I'm sick of this guy. Let's finish him."

Kimiko nodded in agreement. She reformed her energy into a sword and charged in with Midoriichi. The ogre stomped is foot down sending more shockwaves out. Midoriichi jumped into the air, as the shockwaves sent Kimiko crashing to the ground. She sailed over head with her claws stretched out, ready to behead the ogre. The ogre quickly knocked Ron out of the way with his left hand, sending the blond flying off. He once more swung his blade at the demon, and the two collided. Midoriichi landed back on the ground as the ogre charged her. Ron appeared above from the trees this time he had his katana unsheathed. The ogre raised his left hand planning to swat the young warrior out of the sky.

Ron swung the sword as he landed behind the ogre. The ogre stopped as his hand fell from off his forearm and blood spouted from it. He roared out in pain as he clutched his left arm. His roars echoed across the region.

** XX**

Not too far away some soldiers of the Tori clan were patrolling when they heard the roar.

"Isn't that where Lady Midoriichi is?" A soldier asked.

"I think so." The other responded. "Come on, she may need our help." The soldier said rushing off to her aid.

** XX**

"How dare you do that to me? How dare you cut off my hand!" He roared as he rushed Ron.

Midoriichi blindsided the ogre with a kick causing him to fall. He looked up stunned as the three closed in on him, that's when an idea hit him. He rose to his feet and slammed his axe into the ground splitting the earth. The cracks went out everywhere underneath them.

"Move Now!" Ron shouted.

They all ran as the ogre stomped his foot sending out shockwaves causing the splits in the earth to open up. Ron and Midoriichi made it to safety, but the cracks managed to catch up with Kimiko. She slipped as the ground opened up under her. She grabbed the ledge, as she tried to pull herself up.

"KIM!" Ron callled out. He and Midoriichi ran towards her only for the ogre to grab hold of her.

"Ah Ah Ah. One wrong move and you can say goodbye to the priestess." The ogre warned them.

He looked over to Kimiko. "You know you're not bad looking for a human." He told him. " Lets see what you're hiding under there?" The ogre said.

He licked his lips as he used his thumbs to cut down the middle of the robe. He then used his thumb to reveal her left breast. He smiled. "yeah that's real nice." he said.

"Oh no he didn't." Midoriichi. said.

"The nerve of that demon." Ron added.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN!" They both shouted.

The ogre simply laughed. "And what will you do if I don't?"

"This." Midoriichi answered. She shot the feathers on her shoulders at him, hitting him directly in the eye.

He roared in pain once again, as he was permanently blinded. Ron and Midoriichi rushed in, as the ogre stomped his foot again. They were prepared as they leapt into the air. Ron quickly sheathed his katana and pulled out his giant sword. They landed on his right hand.

"You free Kim, I'll handle him." Ron said.

Midoriichi nodded as he ran off up the arm of the beast. they managed to hang on as he flailed wildly about. "Come on, priestess." Midoriichi said sticking her hand out.

Ron jumped up and swung the blade with all of his strength and cut clean through the ogre's neck. Doing this caused the whole body to go limp and release Kimiko. It also caused Midoriichi to lose her footing as she fell alongside with the priestess. She reached out and grabbed Kimiko and noticed that they were approaching the ground quickly. She rotated putting the priestess on top as they hit the ground. The body of the ogre dropped to it's knees, before falling forward against the ground sending more shockwaves out and debris into the air.

Midoriichi opened her eyes to see Kimiko starting right at her. Not only that Midoriichi also noticed that the young woman's breast were hanging out from the robe while she hovered over her. Kimiko began to blush when she realized what had caught the demon's attention. When her eyes drifted back to Kimiko's the two found themselves locking eyes once more. The both admitted there was a force that was drawing them together. A force they would no longer fight, the feeling that they were no longer afraid to admit. That in a the year they spent together, they had fallen for one another.

Midoriichi reached up and brought Kimiko's face closer to her face. Kimiko did nothing to stop it, she wanted this to happen. Their lips were about to touch when Midoriichi caught a familiar scent. The scent of her fellow clan members. They had arrived after the defeat of the ogre, and were witnessing Midoriichi consorting with a human. An act that all demons frown down upon. They quickly retreated back towards their mountain home, to inform Rida, her father of what they had just witnessed. She cursed herself mentally before she realized that Kimiko was staring at her.

The priestess had a disappointed look in her eyes, and Midoriichi knew why. She flashed her a quick smile before locking lips with the woman. Ron watched from the tree as Kimiko, the woman he loved, loved another. Another woman, who happened to be the demon that they had come here to kill. He hopped down from the tree branch and turned away heartbroken.

The woman he loved has had her heart stolen by a demon.

**That ends this chapter. I'm sorry if this wasn't exciting enough, it was just something to pass the time. Think of it as a filler lol. There will be no more fillers though because in the next chapter, the Neko sisters appear.**


	7. Chapter 6 Sisterly Bonds

**Hey everyone I have another chapter up for you. After reading the reviews and seeing how many people read this story, I just had to write you all another one. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.**

**Ch.6 Sisterly Bonds **

Kimiko sat up as she looked into Midoriichi's eyes. She smiled at the demon who returned the same smile. As much as she wanted to just sit there she knew she would have to let the demon up sometime. She got up and looked around and saw that Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Ron!" She called out, but received no answer. "Where could he have gone?" She wondered.

"Aw don't sweat it priestess, he probably just went back to the village." Midoriichi told her.

"You're probably right, but still it's unlike him to just vanish like that." Kimiko said with a little worry in her voice.

Midoriichi had her on troubles to worry about, she need to stop the soldiers from reporting to her father. Of course she knew if push came to shove she would be acting out against her very clan. She looked over to Kimiko, who was still searching for Ron. She knew she had to stop them, because if she didn't they would most certainly kill Kimiko and that was something she could not allow.

"Look priestess I hate to just kiss and run, but I have to get back to the Clan." She told her. "But I'll be back soon." She said.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"More or less." She answered as she turned to leave.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already. We just got here." A familiar voice said.

Midoriichi turned around to see Koni, Roni and Buraun stepping out from the woods. Each of them had an evil grin on their faces. "We came all this way to see you and you're just gonna leave like that." Buraun said pointing her finger at Midoriichi.

"I must say Midoriichi, you most enjoy the company of humans, as you can always be found around this one." She said nodding her head towards Kimiko.

"Koni, Roni. You guys can kill the priestess, I want my rematch against the princess." She said as she glared at Midoriichi.

"Come on, I'll be happy to send you back home with your tail between your legs." Midoriichi taunted.

With that Buraun charged in at her as her sisters looked on. Midoriichi did the same and the two collided and grappled with one another. Midoriichi noted that Buraun had gotten a lot stronger since the last they fought a year ago, which no doubt meant that her elder sisters had grown stronger as well. Midoriichi made sure to keep that in mind as she began to push Buraun back. Buraun quickly found the strength to do the same and began pushing Midoriichi towards the river. Midoriichi kicked Buraun in her gut causing the woman to release her grip on her and she flipped over her and kicked her again sending her crashing into the river.

"What a disappointment." Koni said. She soon turned her attention to Kimiko and approached her. Roni walked alongside her and noticed her tattered robe.

"Your robe it's a mess and you have the smell of her all over you." Roni said. "A human and a demon as mates. The thought sickens me; you of all people should know what happens to those who dare cross those lines." Roni spoke.

"The end result between the two results in the birth of a lowly half-demon." Koni said looking back as Buraun pulled herself out of the river. "But enough talk, we have a mission to complete."

Kimiko put up a barrier a second before Koni's claws could hit her. Kimiko moved back and formed a sword, as she prepared for the next attack.

Midoriichi landed on the other side of the river along with Buraun who was dripping wet. She was trying to get back to Kimiko; she couldn't live her to fight Koni and Roni by herself. Buraun on the other hand was doing a great job keeping them apart, driving her farther away from the priestess. Also the appearance of these three definitely put a stop to her trying to get back to her home.

'Protecting Kimiko comes first.' She said in her thoughts.

Buraun stared at the demon; all she had to do was keep pushing Midoriichi back. She knew that the demon could transform, although she has never seen it, she has heard of it.

'I'll be no match against her if she transforms. I'll have to find a way to kill her before then.' Buraun thought.

Midoriichi gestured for her to bring it and Buraun was happy to oblige her. She launched herself through the air at Midoriichi as she performed a kick to her chest.

'That was fast! Damnit she could be some trouble.' Midoriichi thought.

She managed to dodge Buraun's claws as she swung at her with great speed. Buraun had put Midoriichi on the defensive for now and was pushing her through the forest. Koni and Roni had Kimiko pinned by the waterfall.

"Nowhere for you to go priestess." Roni said as her claws lit up.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." She said as she placed her hands together then quickly placed them on the ground. "Hikari Torappu! (light Trap)"

The ground beneath their feet glowed as it imprisoned the two sisters. "There that should hold you." She said.

A laugh could be heard from inside the light prison. "Not quite."

Kimiko gasped when she saw that the prison of light began to crack. The cracks ran in every direction and she could see demonic aura pouring out from these cracks. Kimiko stepped back as the barrier began to crumble, she looked around saw no sight of Midoriichi. She sensed that she was just a little bit north of where she stood.

"I can't face them alone, we need to work together." She said. Kimiko quickly spotted some stones in the river that she could use to get across. She quickly hopped over the stones and began making her way to Midoriichi.

The prison that held Koni and Roni shattered behind her as she made her way into the woods. Koni and Roni were surrounded in the mist of energy as their forms remained silhouetted. One of those forms was bulky and large and in the shape of a large cat. It quickly morphed back into a humanoid form and stepped through the mist revealing it to be Koni.

"You won't get far priestess." Koni said. She looked over to Roni as she walked up behind her. Roni had a serious expression on her face. Koni nodded and the two chased after her.

Kimiko ran through the forest as she managed to catch up to Midoriichi, she was out of breath from the nonstop running and she saw that Buraun was pushing her towards the cliff edge.

"Midoriichi!" she yelled. She quickly fired three arrows at Buraun. Buraun dodged them and they sailed over the cliff. Kimiko changed her weapon to a sword again and charged, but was grabbed by Koni.

She let out a muffled scream as Koni wrapped her hand around her mouth as she wrapped her arm around her neck. "Now just hold still and I won't break your neck." Koni advised her.

"Kimiko!" Midoriichi called out as she turned to look in her direction. Unfortunately this allowed Buraun to punch her on the left side of her face, sending her reeling back towards the cliff.

She slowly picked herself up. "Let her go you bastards." She said wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders." Koni said. "Now surrender and I'll let the girl go."

Midoriichi looked to Kimiko, she could see it in Kimiko's eyes, telling her not to surrender. However Midoriichi knew better, she wasn't going to sacrifice someone's life just so she could survive.

Midoriichi lowered her fists. "I surrender." She said.

"Good girl." Koni said as she released Kimiko. She shoved her causing her to stumble.

Roni immediately reacted as she lunged forward with her claws stretched out. "NO!" Midoriichi screamed, as her fists lit up. The glowed green with power as she thrusted her arms forward and shot a beam of energy that sent Roni flying into a tree. She hit the tree hard and slid to the ground.

Koni stared at her with wide eyes. "That was her demonic aura. But how? Kuraiichi was the only one who could manifest her aura in such a way. Maybe she is her reincarnation." Koni said in shock.

"I don't care what she is. She's dead." Roni said as she got up rubbing her head.

Buraun came from behind preparing to swipe at her with her claws, but Midoriichi ducked as the cat demon soared over her, she blasted Buraun in her back with a beam of energy as well. Buraun hit the ground and rolled over towards her sisters. Kimiko got up off the ground and joined Midoriichi by her side.

"You ok?" Midoriichi asked her.

"Yeah, I cut it close there. I bet you're glad I taught you how to wield your spirit energy now aren't you?" Kimiko grinned.

Midoriichi just grunted as that was Kimiko's way of saying I told you so. Buraun hissed as she got up off the ground, she stood in front of her sisters who glared at her from behind. They looked at her back which was burned a little from the blast.

"She'll pay for that." Buraun sneered. "Koni, Roni are you ready?" She asked her sisters

"As ready as we'll ever be." She said with an evil grin.

Buraun smiled as she knew she had her sister's support. She got into a fighting stance as she was ready to charge in once more. She suddenly jumped to the side as she turned to see her sister Koni with her hand and claws stretched out. "Koni what are you doing?" he asked.

"Something that we should have done a long time ago." She answered.

Roni appeared behind her suddenly and kicked her in the back causing her to go rolling across the ground. Midoriichi and Kimiko watched in disbelief as the two sisters turned on their youngest sibling. Buraun was going to get up, but Roni slammed her foot onto her back. "Stay on the ground where you belong." Roni told her as she pressed her foot down harder into her back.

Koni walked up to her She looked into Buraun's eyes, she could see the hurt in her eyes and it pleased her. When Roni removed her foot Koni began to kick the girl in her ribs. "You are a disgrace to the family. You represent the shame that we try so hard to hide. You are disgusting; I can no longer stand to look at you." Koni said as she kicked her.

Koni reached down and picked her up, looking into her eyes again. Tears welling up from the pain, Koni kneed her in the gut. "Even now you continue to disgrace our clan. A true demon never cries." She said punching Buraun across the jaw. "Then again you are not a demon to begin with. You're only half." She said tossing Buraun to the side. Buraun rolled over the edge of the cliff and latched on with her claws, as she tried to pull herself up.

"Hey!" Midoriichi called out. "That's not how you're supposed to treat family!" Midoriichi shouted.

"Her family? Don't make us laugh. She is nothing more than an abomination born into this world between a demon and a lowly human. It's obvious she must die." Roni stated

Midoriichi rushed in, but Koni's claws lit up and she slammed them into the ground sending a wall of debris and rock into the sky. Midoriichi and Kimiko shielded themselves as rocks rained down leaving Buraun to suffer at the hands of her sister.

Buraun looked up as Koni and Roni walked up to her. "Sisters why?" She asked.

"We've always hated you. We hated you since the day you were born into this wretched world. We were waiting for the right time to kill you." Roni said.

"Mother shamed the entire clan, when she gave birth to you. We can no longer follow or respect her as clan leader. After we're done here, we're heading back to take care of her once and for all." Koni told Buraun.

"But you told me, that we were sisters and that sisters looked out for one another. You taught me how to fight and fend for myself." Buraun said letting her tears slide down her cheeks.

The sight of her tears angered her sisters. "Fool, we only pretended to like you. The easier it was for you to trust us, the easier it would be to kill you. This world has no room for abominations. Your life ends here." Koni said.

Roni slammed her right foot down onto Buraun's left hand. Buraun cried out in pain as her sister chuckled. She looked up to see Roni claws grow longer and she raised her right hand high. Koni grabbed her hand. "No not like that. If you get Buraun's blood on you, mother will know what transpired here." Koni informed her.

Suddenly both sisters leaned back as an arrow of light flew by them. They looked to the right as Midoriichi and Kimiko were closing in. "You would try to save someone who was willing to kill you five minutes ago. You would save a lowly half demon?" Koni asked.

"That was then, this is now! You can't expect me to sit around and watch can you!" Midoriichi said.

Koni rushed in towards the two women as her claws lit up once more. Midoriichi lit up her fists as the three women inched closer. Koni jumped into the air and slammed her claws into the ground again, causing the ground to split. Cracks ran through the ground until it caused the rock surface to slowly slide down the mountain. Midoriichi stopped and ran to grab Kimiko. She grabbed the priestess and jumped off of the falling rock. They landed on the other side with a huge gap in between them and the Neko sisters. Koni turned and nodded to Roni.

Roni smiled evilly at her younger sister. "Well sis, any last words before you depart this world?"

"Please Roni, I beg you. Don't do this." Buraun pleaded.

"At least die with dignity, that way you can finally bring some praise to our family name." Koni said.

"Well kid it's been fun. But all good things must come to an end." Roni said.

Buraun looked on with wide eyes as Roni raised her foot and slammed it into her face, knocking Buraun off of the cliff. Buraun let out one final cry as she disappeared into the trees below.

**That's the end of this chapter, kinda sad don't you think? Leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Clan

**Ahhhh it feels good to be back and writing Midoriichi. I've just finished AvKiGo: Retribution so now I can finally direct my attention tho this story until I start my new story. Now where did we leave off?...Oh yeah with the treachery and the love triangles lol**

I do not own the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.7 The Clan**

Midoriichi and Kimiko looked on with wide eyes as Buraun fell to her death. Midoriichi looked over to Koni and Roni who were smiling, pleased with their results. They turned their attention to them.

"Now for the priestess." Roni said.

Koni stopped her. "No she can wait. We have to report Buraun's tragic demise to mother." Koni said sarcastically. "We'll tell her that she was killed by none other than you, Midoriichi. We'll tell her how are dear younger sister fell victim to your natural love for fighting." Koni smiled. "Come Roni." She told her younger sister.

Roni nodded and the two disappeared into the forest. "We can't let them get away!" Kimiko said. However Midoriichi stopped her.

"As wrong as it was, it's not our business to stick our noses in their affairs."

"But Midoriichi."

"No buts priestess. Each clan has their own problems to deal with." She responded. Just then she remembered her clan. 'Shit!' she said in her thoughts as she looked towards the mountains.

"Is everything ok?" Kimiko asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is just fine. I just need to go back and..uh report to my father." She said quickly.

With that Midoriichi took off for the mountains. Kimiko couldn't help but feel that something about her was off. Kimiko had to know what was bugging the demon, so against her better judgement she followed her to the mountains.

** XX**

Deep in the caves of the mountains belonging to the Tori Clan, an uproar could be heard as its inhabitants talked amongst each other.

"I'm telling you Rida we saw it with our own eyes!" One soldier said.

"And I'm telling you that it's preposterous. My daughter would never betray our clan."

"Rida, Shego was consorting with a woman, a human woman!" Another soldier voiced. "Demon laws strictly dictate that such acts between both realms are to be punishable by death!"

Akai sat next to Rida on the throne and watched as the entire clan made an uproar about Midoriichi. She knew for a long time that the clan feared what she saw, or for that matter who she was.

"Akai!" A feminine voice called out. Akai turned to see a woman about her age standing before her. "Yes On'nanoko." She responded.

"She's your daughter, what do you attend to do about this?" the woman asked.

"On'nanoko we've been friends since our childhood. Allow her to voice her side of the story, you'll see that this is just a grave error in judgment." She told her friend.

"A grave error, her treachery jeopardizes the safety of our whole clan. Think about the children." Another voice said.

"Quiet!" Rida shouted. "Until Midoriichi herself returns we shall no longer talk about this."

He said. His four sons looked at him, after they had talked amongst themselves. They too were sure that their eldest sister would not have done anything to betray the clan. Just then another member of the Tori Clan ran in.

"It's Midoriichi! She's back!" He shouted.

Everyone turned their attention towards the entrance and watched as Midoriichi slowly entered the room. She had dust and debris on her from the encounter with the Neko sisters, still eyes full of hate and mistrust focused on her.

"It's the traitor." a woman whispered.

"She dares show herself to us." another voice said.

"Look at her, she filthy. No doubt a sign that she's been rolling around in human filth." another whisperer added in.

She walked up to her father and mother. "Midoriichi, what has happened to you?" He asked.

"I was attacked. Attacked by the Neko." She said.

This caused some more clan members to whisper amongst themselves as they expressed their opinions or disbeliefs in Shego's claims.

"The three Neko sisters known as Koni, Roni and Buraun sought to take my life. As you can see father they failed." She continued. "However that's not all. It seems that the eldest two among the sisters plan to overthrow Josei."

"They plan on doing what?" Akai asked. Once more the clan members talked amongst themselves as Midoriichi elaborated.

"They killed Buraun in cold blood and plan to do the same to Josei." She finished.

"Now tell us what you were doing with that human!" a clan member shouted, causing the whole clan to shout in agreement.

She looked back and then back to her father and mother. She could tell that they too wanted to know, as they could tell that she had something to tell.

"Well Midoriichi, have you been consorting with a human?" He asked.

"No Father." she answered.

"Lies!" a soldier shouted. "We saw you kissing her. She was on top of you. And to top it all off she's a priestess."

Her father narrowed his eyes as he stared at her. "Midoriichi let's start from the beginning shall we."

Midoriichi sighed, but did as she was asked. "I met the priestess over a year ago, after a got into a fight with the Neko sisters. She was sent her by the feudal lord to stop the warring between our two clans. Her powers are formidable and she has allied her self with me and chosen to destroy the Neko."

The clan voiced their displeasure as they listened to the story. "Rida she's lying. What priestess would ally themselves with a demon, to kill a demon?"

"Father I meant no harm. She means no harm. Like us she wants to end the war. So I thought I was acting in the clans best interest by partnering myself with her. Father you must understand that I do not intend to betray you. I was just merely fulfilling my duty to the clan."

"Midoriichi." Akai started, but Rida held out his hand signaling for her to stop.

"If you want to fulfill your duties to the clan, kill the priestess." The clan shouted.

"Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her." They chanted.

Midoriichi clenched her fists as they began to tremble. She turned and faced them. "I don't have to prove anything to you ungrateful bastards!" She said as her fists came alive with green light.

The clan gasped as they backed away from her. Her glowing hands was Kuraiichi's calling cards. They backed away some more as they feared Kuraiichi has returned through their clan leader's daughter.

Rida himself was shocked. "Midoriichi. Your hands where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"I taught it to her." A voice said, causing everyone to look back. There they saw Kimiko standing there.

"A human? She brought a human here?"

"It's the priestess." This is the woman your daughter conspires against us with."

Kimiko walked forward until she was standing next to Midoriichi. "What are you doing here?" She asked the red head.

"State your name and business." Rida told the priestess.

"My name is Kimiko Kanosei. I am a priestess, and I come before you to ask a favor." She said as she stared into Rida's eyes.

"Kanosei. As in the descendant of Hori Kanosei?" He asked.

Kimiko nodded. This angered the clan. They disliked the Kanosei family because they were responsible for almost wiping out the two clans three hundread years prior to the war.

"Now you said you needed to ask a favor of me?"

"Yes, I was hoping to proprose some sort of agreement between the Tori and the Neko. The fighting will lead to the destruction of this great land and many lives will be lost because of this." She explained. "I want to put a stop to it, without the loss of more lives."

"Impossible." A clan member shouted. "Us make peace with those felines! How dare you demand such a thing."

"Don't you all see! If you don't make peace now, you'll all pay for it with your lives."

Midoriichi looked to see the eldest brother whispering into Rida's ear, while keeping his blue eyes fixed on her. Rida nodded and then turned his attention back to the two women before him.

"While your claim is most honorable, I'm afraid I will have to decline on the offer. A treaty with them has failed before, and it most certainly will fail again." Rida said.

Midoriichi watched as her brother stepped forward. "There are certain laws and codes we demons go by. Priestess you've just broken one of them. Law states that if any human trespasses onto our land they must be put to death."

Kimiko backed up a little. "Midoriichi if you would be so kind." He said as his blue eyes once again gazed in her direction.

She stared at him, then to her father, before looking back at Kimiko. "No. I refuse to do it."

The clan let out a collective gasp. "Did you hear that? She refused."

"Midoriichi, this is your duty, as a warrior to this Clan. Sister you must. Because if you don't I will." He told her.

She looked around as her brother and her clan closed in around them. She ignited her hands causing them to jump back. "I said I wont! It's because I love her that I refuse to kill her. I thought you my own father would be capable of understanding. But I see I was wrong."

"Kill the traitor!" The clan shouted as they once more began to close in around the two women.

Midoriichi swung her hand knocking them back, creating an exit for them. "Kimiko, come on!"

The two women ran through the exit as the clan chased after them. She threw more beams of energy at them, knocking some more down, causing the others to trip and stumble of the fallen. The quickly reached the edge, and Midoriichi grabbed Kimiko as she leaped off the edge and ran down the side of the mountain. The clan members pursued and launched their spears at them, one spear landed in front of her foot just as the reached the bottom, causing her to trip and drop Kimiko. They rolled across the ground as the Tori clan descended upon them.

Midoriichi got up and looked to Kimiko. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Kimiko was holding her arm. "Just a scratch." she said as the blood slid down her arm.

Suddenly her four brothers landed before them. "Sis give it up. It's not too late, just hand the priestess over to us."

"Never Murasaki." she told him. "I'll never let you have her." She said as she began to glow green.

"Then you leave us no choice." Her youngest twin brothers said. As her four brothers began to glow.

Rida and Akai watched from atop as the demonic aura from the red, blue, purple and green, glow grew stronger. Kimiko felt the wind begin to pick up. Midoriichi looked back to Kimiko.

"You need to get as far away as possible. Now!" She yelled.

Kimiko nodded as she began to run. Her eldest brother smiled to her. "You're going to transform eh sis? You must really like this woman."

"More than you'll ever know." She answered.

Soon their demonic energies swirled up and covered them. The whirling mass of energy expanded before five giant ravens emerged from the mass of energy. Midoriichi was covered in black feathers with a green tint to them as long two long feathers sat perched atop her head. One longer feather went down her back. The marking on her face were visible in her transformed state as well She also had five long strands of feathers that made up her tail. She let out a loud screech as she flapped her wings. Sending gusts of wind towards the clan blowing them away, as she lifted off into the sky.

Her brothers who shared some of the same distinct features, except for being blue, red, and purple did the same as they gave chase after their big sister. The nearby Village went into a state of panic as they watched the five birds fight in the sky. The villagers prepared for the worst as the five birds flew their way. Shego did her best to avoid her brothers attacks, she knew that since she was female she was the fastest amongst them, but she was outnumbered.

Her two twin brothers flew next to her sides as Murasaki came up behind her and her eldest brother appeared in front. They had her boxed in. She dove down closer to the ground avoiding the twins. Murasaki gave chase as they flew over the houses sending everything flying into the air.

Kimiko who had just reached the village was trying to evacuate everyone before she could provide Midoriichi with some assistance.

"Where is Ron?" she wondered. She thought the young warrior would be here.

High above the village, The five siblings climbed above the clouds as their fight continued. Midoriichi wings came alive with green light. This caught her brothers off guard and she dived into Murasaki as the green glow covered her whole body. Murasaki let out a painful cry as he dived through the clouds. He was able to stabilize himself before he could crash into the ground. Midoriichi climbed up through the air, only to see her eldest brother diving down towards her. The blue raven tucked in his wings as he began to pick up speed. Midoriichi accepted the challenge and they raced towards each other.

The two birds collided sending a shockwave through the sky that blew the clouds away. The two titans swirled around in the air, trying to rake each other with their talons or peck each other with their beaks. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her wings and looked up to see that the twins had a grip on her.

They tugged at her wings as her their eldest brother prepared to strike. Midoriichi lit her wings up with the green power again and it burned the twins clawed feet, causing them to release her. She then flapped her wings to get above them before flapping them once more sending a gust of air downward, pushing them out of the sky. Green fireballs also rained down as she flapped her wings striking her brothers. Still it wasn't enough to knock them out, so she dove down after them deciding to take out the twins first. When she realized that Murasaki was nowhere to be found. A shadow fell on top of her as she saw Murasaki descend upon her. She tried to avoid him, but he was faster as he sunk his talons into her back forcing her to crash into the wooded area below.

"Midoriichi!"Kimiko screamed. They landed in the plains right in front of the mountain as her brothers landed around her.

They all shrieked in victory, as did the clan when they seen that the traitor has been dealt with.

"Enough!" Rida called from the cliff edge. "Midoriichi, my daughter. You have made it clear to me, that you care more about these human female than your own clan. You know the law daughter. For choosing to take the side of a human, I have no other choice but to banish you from the clan. You are never to return again." He ordered.

Once more the Tori clan cheered as the siblings returned to their normal state. Midoriichi stood up. "Fine! I'm done busting my ass for you ungrateful Motherfuckers anyway! You can all rot in hell!" she said as she took off into the forest.

"Rida, why did you banish her? She was only-"

"Akai." He interrupted. "I need you to follow her. Make sure she's ok. watch over her, protect her, until I get this whole thing straightened out." He told his wife.

She looked at him for a moment before she too descended the mountain to give chase after her daughter.

One figure stood in the shadows and watched as the whole battle took place. The hooded figure smiled as he watched the clan retreat back to their mountain home, allowing him to step out into the plains. He searched the ground until he found the spot he was looking for and smiled when he found drops of Kimiko's blood from earlier. He reached out for it with his bony blue hands and used his demonic aura to pick up every last drop and place it in a vial.

He let out an evil laugh as phase one of his plan was complete.

**Well this is where i'll bring an end to this chapter. How will Midoriichi fair against being banished and what does that figure want with Kimiko's blood. only time will tell.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Cat and The Bird

**I'm glad you all liked the chapter, I know some of you have been asking for Team Go and Shego's Transformed state. Also that will not be the last time Shego fully transforms either. Also I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story, and I would like to know would you guys like to see a sequel to this story?**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.8 The Cat and The Bird**

"Hey, She's beginning to stir." a feminine voice said.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring her here?" Another feminine voice said.

"Well I couldn't just leave her there."

Eyes opened to the face of a smiling Kimiko. "Hey. Nice to see you awake." She said.

Buraun sat up and looked around. She saw Midoriichi propped against a wall in the corner. Then she studied her surroundings, they were in a cave. She looked back to Kimiko.

"Easy now, I just patched up your wounds, so don't move around to much." Kimiko informed her.

"Why- why did you save me?" Buraun asked. "Why save someone who tried to take your life?"

Kimiko stared into Buraun's eyes. "It's my job as a priestess to help those in need. Be it human or demon." She answered.

"Well thanks and everything but, I best be going. I have to stop my sisters." Buraun said as she tried to get up.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Your body isn't fully healed from that fall you took."

"Listen priestess, you're not going to tell me what I can or cannot do. I will stop my sisters and that's that." Buraun said with a low growl.

"Let her go Kimmie. She's no good to anyone in her condition." Midoriichi said as she removed herself from off the wall. "So what do you plan to do huh? You're only half-demon and there's nothing a half breed like you can do against two veteran full bloods. Hell you most likely had a hard time healing from your injuries."

"Half-breed? How dare you label me. I am demon and that's all that matters! You're nothing more than a pampered princess! So what do you know of my struggles? What do you know of my strife!" Buraun roared.

Midoriichi smiled. "Well at least I'm not fragile. At least I'm not weak."

Buraun let out a low growl, and Kimiko grabbed Midoriichi and took her outside of the cave. "What was that about?" Kimiko asked with a frown.

"That girl has to learn to be tough. She's not gonna live long the way she is." Midoriichi responded.

"Well I don't think that's the right way to go about it."

"Priestess, I don't expect you to understand, you don't have an ounce of demon blood in you. But Buraun, she has half of it running through her veins, and as much as I hate to admit it. I feel sorry for her. Do you have any idea what it's like to be treated like your some kind of nuisance? Eyes peering down at your loathing your very existence. That girl is going to see alot of rough times ahead, because of what she is. She didn't ask to be born this way, but it's who she is and she has to make a place for herself in this world." Midoriichi explained. "I can tell by looking at her, Josei has sheltered the girl for far too long." Midoriichi said as she was heading out into the woods..

"How do you know all of this? Are you half demon too?" She asked.

"No way, but the mistreating of one, because she looks like another is just as bad." she answered. "It's because I look like Kuraiichi, that my former clan treated me bad. They feared I was the demon reborn to seek revenge because they chose not to take her side. I didn't ask to look this way, and I used to like that I looked like her. It made me feel important in a way, now I can't stand the sight of her. I even tried changing my hairstyle but nothing I did worked."

"So the only thing you could do was move forward and make the best of it." Kimiko finished.

She walked up to Midoriichi and wrapped her arms around the demon. "Well I love you for who you are, not what you are."

Midoriichi smiled. "Thanks priestess." She said as she leaned in to kiss Kimiko.

"Ahem!" A voice said causing them to break that kiss. They looked back to see Ron had returned.

"Ron, where have you been?" Kimiko asked.

"Nowhere really." He answered.

"Nowhere, but I've been looking for you, for three days now." Kimiko stated.

Midoriichi used this as a chance to slip into the woods and get some fish for them to eat. Kimiko and Ron walked into the cave, where he was surprised to see Buraun laying there.

'Aww no. Not another one.' He said in his thoughts hoping that Kimiko was not getting her self involved with yet another female demon.

Kimiko sat by Buraun's side. The female demon looked up at her. "You shouldn't have to worry about your sisters." Kimiko told her. "They're not going anywhere any time soon."

"Why do you say that?" Buraun asked.

"The Tori Clan, has sent out a large search group after Midoriichi. It would be hard for them to slip past them with out being noticed, so they must be laying low somewhere."

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Ron said, causing Kimiko to look in his direction.

"The village what happened to it?" He asked.

Kimiko let out a sigh. "Midoriichi was exiled forcibly from the Tori Clan for consorting with a human. Now they're searching for her, and trying to put her to death."

Buraun let the words sink in. She didn't think it was such a big deal mating with a human. After all her mother didn't seeing that's how she herself was born. Which got her thinking about her sisters. Back to a time when they were kind and gentle, and protective over her. Of course the memories didn't last as they were replaced by the new ones. Ones in which her older sisters expressed their deep hatred for her. After that the feline drifted off to sleep.

**Three days later**

Three days passed and Buraun's wounds had healed. She was feeling a lot better and found herself cooperating with the group more than she herself originally thought possible. Kimiko thought it would be a good idea to teach Buraun how to utilize her spirit energy, so she could properly defend herself. She seemed to be learning faster, than Midoriichi did, but Kimiko guessed it had something to do with her half demon nature. Seeing as it took Midoriichi a while longer to get the hang of it since she was full blooded.

Today however Kimiko and Ron had to go meet with the Feudal Lord and help with the rebuilding of the village, leaving Buraun alone with Midoriichi. All Buraun could think about was her sisters. She too now knew that they were indeed still in the area, and she wanted nothing more but to stop them, and protect her mother. She looked at her right hand as it glowed with a bluish green like her eyes. She glanced over to Midoriichi, who looked her way, prompting the girl to look away. This went on for another hour before Midoriichi spoke up.

"You got something you want to say?" She asked the Cat demon.

"Yeah I do." she answered back. "What's your relationship with the priestess?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" Midoriichi asked in return.

"Hey, I was just trying to make conversation. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said getting up and walking to the cave entrance.

Another long period of silence passed between them before Buraun chose to speak. "She told me what happened. Between you and your clan." She said.

"Again I repeat, why do you care?" Midoriichi asked.

"I thought I had you all figured out princess, but I was wrong. I thought you were just some demon who thought she was better than me, because she was born into a noble family and full blooded at that."

"Is that so?" Midoriichi said clearly uninterested by what Buraun had to say.

"When I think about it, we're the same you and I. Both of us despised by our clans, when we had nothing to be despised for."

Midoriichi said nothing in response as she sat down on a large rock. She was thinking about her own past. Like Buraun said, she was looked down upon for a reason she did not know why. That was until she found out that she looked like Kuraiichi. The demon who previously led the Tori clan. It was said that Kuraiichi's rule was a harsh one, that she did not hesitate to kill those who would not follow her. Now that the demon was long gone, and when she was born the clan took their aggression out on her because of her similar looks. 'Man that's so wrong.' Midoriichi thought.

"I know you don't like me. But I'm used to people not liking me. It's apart of who I am. But as a person who knows what its like to be mistreated, I wanted to ask you. Have you ever stop to ask why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Buraun questioned.

Midoriichi once more sat in silence, but this time she chose to answer. "I used to ask myself that every single day. I didn't know what I did to piss everyone off, and I didn't understand why it was me everyone seemed to be so mad at. But I learned to look past that. Because I'm here now and that's all that matters, and if they don't like then Fuck them. They can burn in hell for all I care." Midoriichi answered.

Buraun smiled a little. She still kept her back to the former heir of the Tori Clan as she looked up into the morning sky. "How did you get it stop?" Buraun asked.

"How did I get what to stop?" Midoriichi answered with a question of her own.

"You know, before you're exile you seemed to have earned the respect you deserved. What did you do?" She asked.

Midoriichi closed her eyes. "I stepped out from under my father's shadow. I had to show them that there was more to me than originally thought, and it was then that I found the strength that I didn't even know I had."

"I see." Buraun responded. Buraun stood there quietly as she continued to stare out of the cave. She then walked out of the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Midoriichi asked her.

"To get a drink of water, then stretch my legs a bit." She responded. "Thanks for the talk, I feel alot better now." She said as she walked into the woods.

Midoriichi walked up to the cave entrance and watched the feline disappear into the trees. She couldn't help but feel a bit troubled by her recent actions, but she quickly dismissed them.

"Come back alive, kid." She whispered.

**Well that ends this chapter for now. Sorry that it was a little short, I'll try to make a nice long one for you all next time. Oh and do you think Buraun is going for a drink or what?**


	10. Chapter 9 Broken Bonds

**Ok, I'm ready to jump into this next chapter seeing as this is my last weekend before I start school again. But that's not the important thing. The important thing is what you guys want, and what you guys want is a fight right? Well you got it.**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.9 Broken Bonds**

Koni and Roni stood surrounded by a large group of Tori Clan soldiers, who had stumbled upon the sisters while searching for Midoriichi. Koni and Roni smiled. They were trying to lay low and make it back to the Neko's territory, but they guessed it couldn't be helped. Plus they were in a good mood so, they wouldn't mind retiring these soldiers to an early grave.

Without warning the soldiers launched their attack, and the two sisters countered. Their claws coming to life they began to tear through them like paper. The blood of the soldiers spilling onto their faces and clothing. Buraun who was approaching could smell the fresh blood as it was being spilled, she knew she had to get there quickly and put an end to her sisters plans. She came to a wall and looked up, wasting no time she began to climb. Up top the soldiers fell one by one. Koni and Roni didn't even spare the soldiers that tried to flee. Roni turned jabbing her clawed hand through a soldiers chest. She pulled it out as his blood poured out from the wound. She licked her lips and watched as the soldier fell to the ground lifeless and turned to watch Koni finish off the last three warriors.

The three women were clearly outmatched and Roni could tell that her sister was just toying with them. One soldier launched a spear at her but Roni caught it and with a wicked smile turned and impaled the soldier behind her with it. She then quickly grabbed the female warrior and used her to knock away her fellow comrades. She then broke the woman's back and threw her off the cliff edge.

"Next." Koni said with an evil smile.

The two women backed away in fear and ran off. Roni smiled as she watched them and was ready to pursue and kill them.

"No, let them go. We have more personal matters to settle." Koni said turning to face her sister Buraun.

"Bon Bon, you survived?" Roni asked. "You should have stayed hidden. This time we'll watch you die before our very eyes."

"You two are a disgrace. You're acting like spoiled ungrateful children. No you've always been that way, it was I who could not see it. I understand why you hate me, and why you want me dead. But what I cannot understand is why our mother should have to suffer from this." Buraun said.

"Clearly you came back in a pitiful attempt to stop us. So what do you plan to do?"Koni asked.

"To step out of mother's shadow. To kill you two here and now." Buraun said.

"You know might have stood a chance if you had Midoriichi with you." Koni told her youngest sister.

"This isn't her business. This is a family matter, so its only fair that we as a family settle this once and for all." Buraun said.

"You should know that we don't play fair, and for the record, that will be the last time you refer to us as a family." Roni told her.

Koni looked up as she heard the sound of a hawk screeching overhead. Koni looked back to see Buraun launch herself at her. She jumped out of the way and watched as she bounded off towards Roni. Roni ran and clashed with her in midair, the two sisters grappling with one another. They hit the ground and began rolling as they clawed and slashed at each other. Buraun kicked Roni off and went on the attack as she threw a series of punches. She repeatedly punched Roni in her stomach before kicking her away. Koni tackled her and pinned her to a tree.

"I think you're getting a little "ahead" of yourself. Allow me to cut you down to size." Koni said as she tried to cut Buraun's head off her shoulders.

Buraun blocked and grabbed her sisters hand. She placed her fist to her sisters gut as it began to glow. Koni watched in disbelief as a beam of energy erupted from Buraun's fist. Koni jumped away barely avoiding the move, she looked to see the right side of her outfit was singed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Koni asked.

Buraun said nothing. "It was that priestess wasn't it." she hissed.

Buraun ran towards her and Koni dashed in as well. Buraun looked to her right to see Roni coming up behind her. She jumped into the air, flipping over Koni and fired another blast of energy. Koni disappeared instantly and Roni evaded the blast. Buraun tried to keep her eyes on her sister and search for Koni but she couldn't. Roni went in for the attack punching Buraun in the face and sending her backwards. She then pounced on top of Buraun and with her claws stretched out tried to claw her face off.

Buraun rolled and put herself on top as she tried to claw Roni. This time it was Roni who kicked her off. Roni followed up by jumping into the air and landing on Buraun. She jumped again planting her feet into her sisters gut. Buraun coughed up blood as Roni continued jumping up and down. She jumped once more but, before she could land Buraun blasted her away. She got up coughing and wiped the blood away. She was panting, but she was not down and out yet. Roni came at her again, dodging in between Buraun's energy attacks. Buraun shot a blast and it hit the ground im front of Roni sending debris and dust into the air. Buraun stood there for a moment hoping she hit her sister. Unfortunately Roni came flying through the dust with her shining black with energy and she sunk them deep into Buraun's sides as she forced her to the ground.

Buraun cried out in pain as she writhed beneath Roni. "There, there. It will be all over soon." Roni said.

She pulled out the elongated claws and sunk them back into Buraun. Buraun clawed at her arms, but Roni kept assaulting her body. She could feel Roni claws slicing through her insides and to her the pain was unbearable. Buraun raised her right hand to strike her, but Roni lashed out and pinned her arm to the ground with her elongated claws. Buraun cried out again as the claws went clean through her flesh.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. Oh how I dreamed of this day." Roni said. Roni then raised her right hand and slashed Buraun's stomach. Blood immediately began rushing out as the poor girl screamed out in pain. "Oh Buraun you're in trouble again, but this time. This time Mother won't be coming to your rescue." She said as she slashed at Buraun's chest leaving deep gashes.

** XX**

Midoriichi sat at the cave and awaited Buraun's return when Kimiko and Ron came back.

"Where's Buraun?" Kimiko asked.

"She said she was going to get her something to drink." Midoriichi answered.

"You let her go alone?" Kimiko asked worried.

"She's a grown woman, she can handle herself." Midoriichi said folding her arms as she was tired of playing babysitter to an overgrown cat.

A breeze of fresh air blew in from the cave entrance, carrying the scent of blood on it. Buraun's blood. Midoriichi stood up quickly. "She's in trouble." She said.

"What?" Kimiko said.

"Come on!" Midoriichi shouted as she bolted out of the cave.

** XX**

Buraun continued to scream as she was tortured by her sister. "The funny part was that you believed that you could win. Did you honestly believe that you could win?" Roni asked.

Buraun managed to form a smile. "I can't believe...you could be so stupid." Buraun responded.

Roni looked to see her sisters left hand was charged with energy. Her eyes widened as Buraun blasted her in the gut with the energy. She was sent high into the air as Buraun leapt up as well. With her claws now glowing with energy she slashed at her sister before knocking her to the ground, where she laid unconscious. Buraun then quickly dove down after her with her left hand stretched out ready to extinguish Roni's life. Unfortunately she forgotten all about her sister Koni as she launched herself from out of the trees where she was carefully hidden. Buraun quickly aimed and fired at her but Koni dodged as her claws grew elongated and glowed white. Buraun screamed out in sheer agony as she hit the ground. Koni landed and turned to face her as she dangled Buraun's left arm above her.

"One arm down, one more to go." She said as she tossed it to the ground.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she clutched the area where her left arm used to be. Koni walked over to her. "Time to die."

Buraun rose quickly and backed away. "That's just like a half-breed to to turn tail and run." Koni mocked. "You should be thankful of your demon blood. It's what has allowed you to live for so long."

"Oh I'm thankful for it. It's you who needs to be thankful. You take everything for granted, including life. You act like everything you have will last forever, you act like you'll last forever."

"Compared to your short time on this earth, I might as well live forever." Koni responded.

"The only mistake I made was allowing myself to believe your words. That my human side was weak, when in fact it's the very reason I draw breath. What sets me aside from you, is not just the fact that I'm half demon it's the fact that I'm able to tell that I'm not a monster. I'm grateful I didn't turn out like you and Roni just the mere thought of it makes me wanna puke." She said.

"How dare you lecture me you worthless half-demon. Know your place!" Koni said as she charged in.

Buraun felt cornered, she didn't know what to do next, but she still chose to fight. She concentrated as she began to feel a new source of energy build with in her. Koni came to a stop as she caught an unusual scent from Buraun. She watched as an eerie wind swirled around her then changed and went in an entirely new direction.

Buraun's claws grew longer as did her fangs, her hair spiked up a bit and became more wild looking. Her muscles tensed up as the power with in her grew, she raised her head to look at Koni. Koni could see her eyes were now yellow with the whites of her eyes now black. Her pupils were vertically thinned like that of a cats as she let out a low growl.

Koni could not believe what she was seeing. "You've changed. I don't know how but you're scent. It's like that of a full-blooded demons. No matter you'll die all the same." Koni said.

She was about to charge, when Buraun lunged first. Her speed was alarming and Koni side stepped at the last minute. She turned to face Buraun as a long cut appeared on the right side of her face and blood leaked from it. "She's faster." Koni said.

Buraun launched herself at her sister again, Koni side stepped, but Buraun brought her left around and kicked Koni in her side. Koni took a few steps back, but threw a punch which Buraun evaded. Buraun lashed out with her clawed hand missing Koni's face but cutting some of her hair. Koni jumped back as Buraun pursued her, she avoided another swipe from Buraun and grabbed her hand. Koni then countered with a right hook to her face. Buraun didn't even stumble back, much to Koni's surprise. Buraun freed her hand and slashed Koni's chest. She let out a painful scream as her sisters claws that were filled with energy cut through her flesh.

She kicked Buraun back, but Buraun jumped and leapt onto Koni. She quickly sunk her teeth into her neck and began shake her head violently as she began to tear the flesh away.

Koni began to beat her, but Buraun would not relinquish her hold on her neck. Koni's claws stretched out as she dug them deep into Buraun's back. This caused Buraun to let go as she screamed in pain. Koni then removed Buraun and threw her too the ground. She watched as her younger sibling stood once more, Koni's blood dripping from Buraun's mouth. Buraun licked her lips as Koni reached up to the spot of her neck that was torn open. Koni winced from the pain, but she was lucky Buraun didn't rip her throat out.

Roni awoken to see her Koni locked in battle with Buraun. She sniffed the air as she caught the scent of a full blooded demon coming from Buraun. She stared at her sister puzzled wondering hoe could she possess such an ability, before she caught the scent of Koni's blood.

"This fight has gone on long enough." Roni said.

Koni kneed buraun in her stomach causing to her to kneel over and then she elbowed her in the back knocking her to the ground. Buraun quickly recovered as she was able to roll out of the way as Koni brought her foot down. Buraun hit her with an uppercut knocking Koni onto her back. Buraun leapt into the air, but Koni rolled out of the way. She kicked Buraun in her side when she landed, and then lashed out to strike her with her right hand, but Buraun caught it with her right hand. Koni then jumped back as Buraun unleashed her energy attacks on her. Koni weaved in between them punching Buraun in her jaw. She tried to strike her again but Buraun dodged, however this didn't stop Koni from trying. She began to push Buraun back as she continued to dodge her strikes. Buraun was just about to counter when she felt a sharp pain go through her back. She coughed up blood and looked back to see Roni standing behind her, as her hand went through her back and out of her gut.

Koni then appeared, and stabbed Buraun through her heart. More blood gushed up through her mouth as she coughed it up. They drew in closer to Buraun as they leaned in towards her ears. Buraun began to weaken and could feel her power as well as her life leaving her body. Her claws and fangs shortened back to their original length and her eyes returned to their normal colors.

"You put up an impressive fight Bon- Bon." Roni whispered into her ear.

"One worthy of our family name." Koni whispered into her other ear.

Buraun thoughts began to drift back to when she was younger. Back before she learned of her sisters true feelings, back when she believed they were a family. She recalled the times they shared, training, playing, and laughing. A smile formed across her face.

"Sleep now." They whispered as they removed their clawed hands from her body. Buraun fell onto her knees, and then over onto her left side. Her eyes closing as she descended onto the ground. Blood poured out from her body and onto the ground as it formed a pool around her. Koni and Roni just stared at the now lifeless body of their youngest sibling.

Koni looked out over to the woods below the cliff and picked up the scent of Midoriichi, Kimiko and one other. She turned to Roni signaling for them to leave. Roni nodded and they quickly disappeared into the forest.

Midoriichi ran up to Buraun's body and let Kimiko off of her back. Kimiko covered her mouth as she looked at the surrounding area. Midoriichi surveyed the area, she could smell the blood from all three sisters here, and she could smell the scents of them as they distanced themselves from the area. Ron finally climbed his way up and walked over.

"She put up one hell of a fight." Midoriichi said. "If nothing else."

Kimiko closed her eyes and said a prayer for the young woman. Midoriichi and Ron just stood there in silence until Kimiko finished the prayer.

"Let's give her a proper burial." Kimiko said.

Ron and Midoriichi nodded and begun to dig her grave.

**Let us all have a moment of silence for Buraun...There. Next chapter we focus on Koni and roni fighting Josei, and Ron as he runs into the cloaked figure.**

**Tracklist**

**Koni and Roni vs Tori Soldiers (Power to Strive- Bleach)**

**Buraun appears to face her sisters (Future's sword (Trunks Jam))**

**Buraun Vs Koni and Roni (Industrial-DBZ)**

**Roni Tortures Buraun (New Hell Rock- Jigoku Shoujo)**

**Buraun's Transformation (Enemy Unseen- Bleach)**

**Demon Buraun vs Koni ( Jigoku Shonen- Jigoku Shoujo)**

**Buraun's death ( Futakomori- Jigoku Shoujo)**


	11. Chapter 10 Repricussions Must Be Made

**Wooooooah how long has it been since I've updated this story. Waaay to long for any of our tastes riiight? Well I'm back and I've been going over the story in my head, since Ron plays a big part in the following two or three chapters. However We'll focus on Ron's condition towards the end of this chapter, so without further ado lets get started.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.**

**Ch.10 Repercussion's must be Made**

**Several Days Later**

Koni and Roni had reached the lair of the Neko Clan. The scars from their fight with Buraun were still visible on their bodies. More so on Koni than Roni. Koni opted that Roni go in and speak to mother keeping her preoccupied long enough for Koni to attack her when her guard was down. Roni nodded in agreement and walked into the lair as Koni climbed up the cliff side. As Roni walked in she saw the other clan members as they lounged around on the rocksand made comments towards her.

One of them called out to Roni. "Heey Roni, you look a bit tense. Let me relieve you of your stress." He said.

She rolled her eyes as she continued on to her mother's chambers. She was carrying a dead Tori soldier over her shoulder. She came to a stop when she stood outside of her mother's chambers. On the other side of the leopard cloth drapes that hung from the ceiling was her mother.

Roni took a deep breath and exhaled. She had to admit that she was nervous. She was going to engage her mother in mortal combat alongside her sister. She knew her mother was not just a formidable foe, but a ferocious one. After all that's how she took control of the clan. She brushed her thoughts aside and walked in, to see her mother in a not so pleasant mood. At the same time Koni had positioned herself in a spot above her mother's current position. She silently crawled on all fours as she neared a hole that over looked her mother's chambers. She crouched low shifting her shoulders, waiting for her moment to strike.

"You seem to be troubled mother. Tell me what ails you." She said as she tossed the Tori general corpse in front of her mother.

Josei eyed the corpse for a few seconds while at the same time keeping Roni within her peripheral. She then looked completely up towards Roni. "Where is Koni and Buraun?" She asked.

"Buraun…..didn't make it." Roni said looking away. Trying to sound as sadden by her sister's death as possible. "This general right here was responsible for the whole incident. They were chasing the rogue Midoriichi, when they stumbled onto us. Buraun went to chase after the Tori girl, leaving us to fight a squadron alone, and unable to provide her with proper back up. As you can see we did not escape unscathed either. The fight with Midoriichi ended on a sour note."

"And Koni?" Josei asked her daughter.

"Yes, well after giving Buraun a proper burial, she been kind of distant as of late. I mean who can blame her after losing Buraun. I'd like to believe that they were closer than I was with her."

Roni walked over to her mother and walked behind her. She noticed that she had a piece of paper firmly crushed in her palm as a hawk sat on a perch near her. Roni suspected of seeing this hawk before, but then again it wasn't her first time setting her eyes upon one of them before. This one however felt different, and she couldn't figure out why.

Still though it did not stop her advances towards her mother. She also noticed her stiff, and tense her mother was. She took her right hand and ran it across the upper arm of Josei before firmly grasping on to her right shoulder. She then placed her left hand onto Josei's left shoulder and began to massage her.

"You're so tense, but I can understand. Just tell me mother, how you want to handle this situation, what do you want us to do about Rida's daughter and we'll carry it out without fail." Roni said as she continued to massage her.

"Hmph, without fail you say. Well for starters, you can begin by reading this letter. It came in yesterday afternoon." Josei said as she unclenched her fists revealing the crumpled piece of paper.

Roni looked over to her mother's hand and grabbed the paper as she now stood in front of her. She tried her best to smooth the wrinkles out, and began to read the note.

_Dearest Mother,_

_ I come before you with terrible news. You're daughters, my sisters are planning on killing you, to take power for themselves._

Roni stopped reading, her arms visibly trembling. Koni could also hear what Roni had read and was silently cursing her deceased sister.

"Continue." Josei said in a stern voice.

Roni looked back down at the paper and continued to read.

_ It seems that they have grown tired of your leadership, and have taken advantage of all that you have given us over the years. The fact that you gave birth to me a half-demon was all the push they needed to send them off the deep end. Still mother, do not blame them, for they too are still young and have much to learn. I will try to stop their advances before it is too late. However if you receive this message, and they appear before I do, know that I have failed and fallen in battle._

_ With all my love, Buraun_

Roni her whole body trembling now, lowered the paper to set her eyes upon her mother. She could see the rage building in her mother's eyes as she slowly backed away.

"You killed your own sister!" She roared. "Your own flesh and blood!" She said as she stood up.

Seeing this as her chance Koni leapt from her spot and dove down with her claws stretched out. She slammed into her mother and they rolled on the ground. Roni watched as her mother pinned Koni to the ground. Josei getting a good look at her daughters wounds. The bite mark on Koni's neck hadn't healed fully and still hurt like hell. Josei smacked Koni across her face, leaving four slash marks going across her left cheek. The blood wasted no time pouring out from her wound.

Koni hissed from the impact as her mother held her firmly to the ground. "You thought that pitiful excuse of a sneak attack would be able to stop me? Try again in another two hundred years." She told her daughters.

She looked at them, their eyes revealing to her, exactly what they wanted. "All I asked of you, was that you look out for one another. Yet you go and kill Buraun, just so you can have a shot at the throne."

"You had no right, mother. No right to make Buraun, a half-demon, successor to the throne. It should have been one of us!" Koni growled from beneath her. "Do you think that the clan would have followed her? They hated her almost as much as we did."

"You also had no right giving birth to her. Do you know how much shame you have brought upon this family?" Roni added in.

"Shame? You stand before me, with no regret for your actions and dare talk to me about shame! It is you who have no right. You have been nothing more than ungrateful children, who have proven time after time, they are not, nor will they ever be ready to lead this clan."

The members of the Neko Clan were soon taken from their peace and relaxation, by the roars that were coming from Josei's chamber. The guards quickly arrived on scene but were knocked back as three giant cats came rolling out of the throne room. The clan watched as two leopards ferociously engaged a tiger. They undoubtly knew it was Koni and Roni who had finally betrayed their mother.

Kosei slammed Roni up against the cave wall. Roni let out a pain filled roar as her back collided with the hard surface. She kicked Josei off of her as she regained her footing. Josei quickly turned swiping at Koni, sending her across the cave floor. Roni launched herself and sunk her claws into Josei's hide. She roared in pain but she bucked and kicked Roni off of her. Josei then watched as her two daughters circled around her, growling. She eyed both of them, not wanting to give the other the edge, but it was only a matter of time before they attacked.

Roni attacked first, trying to sink her teeth into her mother's neck. Josei ducked and rose up quickly knocking Roni off balance as she sailed through the air. Roni regained her composure and landed on her feet and together with Koni they lunged at her. Josei leapt up onto the cave wall, then jumped off, sailing over her two assailants. She darted out of the cave and began to move farther away from the clan, with her daughters in hot pursuit.

Koni and Roni knew better than to just let her run away. They knew that if they wanted to have a chance at ruling the clan. They would have to make sure their mother died. They followed her deep into the forest where they found their mother glaring at them in her normal state.

"I'm ending this. I can no longer stand to look at the both of you." Josei said.

"Likewise." They agreed.

The three women clashed as they came together. Josei using one hand to each of her daughters at bay. Koni was impressed at the level of skill that her mother had displayed. She remembered the stories she told them about when she fought Kuraiichi. No doubt she was using those very same tactics to take on her daughters, Koni thought.

The three women broke the grapple as Koni rushed in first. Going for a claw swipe, Josei blocked it and kicked Koni away. Roni ran up next, and Josei blocked her punch and delivered her own to Roni's face before punching her in the gut. Roni stepped back as she began to double over in pain. She felt her mother's foot slam into her back pinning her to the ground. "Stay on the ground where you belong." Josei spoke.

Roni's eyes widened with shock as the words registered in her mind. She had a quick flash of her pinning Buraun to the ground in a similar fashion and telling her the same thing. Josei jumped back as Koni attacked her once again, but this time her claws were extended and glowing white. Josei easily dodged her daughter's attack, before her claws extended and emitted a yellow glow. She swung upward striking Koni. Four gashes appeared on Koni's chest as she was sent flying upward. Josei wasted no time in chasing after her. Josei began to twirl while her claws remained extended. She ascended past Koni and then turned and rapidly came back down. Koni managed to maneuver her body, but still felt the pain as her mother whizzed by her. Josei landed and turned to see Koni land behind her, who was now holding her left arm. Not even five seconds later, Koni's left arm landed on the ground.

Josei smirked as her daughter screamed in pain at the loss of her arm.

** XX**

Not too far away Midoriichi was out getting some exercise. Her mother Akai had shown up, the next day after Buraun's death. Announcing that she had been sent by her father to keep a protective eye on her, and that exiling her was the best way to keep her away from the clans wrath. Soon she picked up the smell of blood and instantly recognized it as Koni and Roni's. She hurried off to their location. Koni and Roni were on the run this time as they needed to form a plan and gain some distance, however Josei was not going to let that happen. Roni turned when she heard the growl of a tiger, and saw red eyes shining in the darkness of the forest. She watched as Josei emerged still growling. Roni growled back, and they leapt into the air towards each other. They grappled with each other as Roni drove Josei into the trunk of a tree, She drove her hand through the tree trunk as Josei dodged the blow. Josei moved from under her daughter as Roni struggled to free her arm. She tugged and pulled freeing her arm just in time as Josei slashed the air, just missing Roni's face.

Koni watched this time as her younger sister engaged her mother in battle. 'She's just toying with Roni. She could kill her at any time she pleases.' She said in her thoughts.

Koni winced from the pain of her missing arm. She had brief flashes of When she cut off Buraun's arm and how much she relished her sister's pain. She rose to her feet and charged her mother knocking her away before she could kill Roni. Roni quickly followed her sister into a clearing when they came to an immediate stop. In front of them stood Midoriichi Tori, she stared at them with fire in her eyes. She looked to see the sisters in a weakened condition, she also could easily tell which wounds belonged to Buraun and which belonged to their mother.

She smiled. "Well look what the cat dragged in." She spoke.

They had not anticipated on Midoriichi showing up. She couldn't be here to avenge their sister's death could she? What would she gain from that?

"What do you want Midoriichi, we have more pressing matters." Roni spat venomously.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you escape after what you did to Buraun? No one who could kill their own family in cold blood, deserves to live." Midoriichi answered.

Midoriichi extended her claws as Koni stepped back. Roni stepped up to defend her older sister when Josei stepped into the field. She walked up to the group, giving off an ominous feeling that only her daughters picked up. They were trapped, they knew Midoriichi wouldn't let them escape, and the combined forces of both her and their mother were overwhelming.

Josei smiled as she looked over to the bird demon. "What brings you here daughter of Rida?" She asked.

"I smelled blood and followed it here. I was just about to pay them back for earlier." She answered.

Josei then looked over to her daughters. "How about a truce then? It seems we have a common goal. Take your pick." Josei said smiling as she looked upon her daughters' horrified faces.

Still they stood their ground as Midoriichi and Josei rushed in. Roni stood in front taking the blow for her sister as she was sent back by their mother. Midoriichi followed by attacking Koni who was still able to put up some kind of defense. Koni swung, and Midoriichi ducked and uppercutted her, knocking her on her back.

"What's the matter? You look like you could you use a hand, or an arm." She chuckled.

Koni rose to her feet and charged her foe. "Wrong choice." Midoriichi said.

She sprinted quickly and drove her hand through Koni's gut. Koni quickly coughed up blood. As the blood leaking from her abdomen, covered Midoriichi's right arm.

Koni looked up to the demon, her whole body trembling. She looked into the unforgiven eyes of her opponent. "Heh, I guess that half demon was right about something for once. I guess I won't be around…forever." She said.

"Thank God." Midoriichi muttered.

"Oh well, at least I had a good run." She spoke her last words before Midoriichi removed her right hand, letting Koni's body fall to the ground limp.

"Damn, She got Koni." Roni said.

Her moment of distraction allowed Josei to slam her fist into her face knocking her back into a tree. She shook her head, ridding herself of the dizzy spells. Knowing she was no match for her mother or Midoriichi in her condition, she ran.

"Coward." Josei said as she watched her daughter run off.

Roni ran in fear as she could hear her mother chasing after her. Flashes of when she hunted down that Neko soldier played over in her mind, and she dreaded the idea of what would happen if she were to be caught. She came to a stop when she hit a dead end and was staring a cliff in the face. She looked up, it was a long way up to climb.

She turned and looked to see Midoriichi appear. Her eyes widening.

"And then there was one." She said.

"Just leave me alone, I-I-I have no quarrel with you." She said in a panicked state.

"No quarrel? Um, let's see, you attacked me in cold blood, tried to kill Kimiko on more than one occasion. Attacked and killed your own sister, and then tried to take the life of your mother. Oh and did I forget to mention the part when you tried to kill me." She said her demonic aura flaring wildly as her hands glowed green.

Roni turned and leapt onto the cliff, and frantically began to climb up. She dug her claws deep into the rock and ascended quickly. Midoriichi watched as she climbed up the cliff, she smiled knowing that the girl would not get far. Roni was nearing the top of the cliff when she felt her strength giving out. She tried to reach for the top, when she saw Josei standing there. Roni looked into her mother's eyes once more, feeling her hatred pouring off her.

"What's wrong Roni, surely one of my daughters is stronger than this. Surely you know once you climb up this cliff, I will kill you. But if you choose to go back down, then you know who's waiting to kill you." Josei said.

Roni shook her head. "No, mother! I-I-I didn't- It wasn't my idea! Koni, She-She made me do it. She told me she'd kill me if I didn't do as she instructed. Told me to play my part. Please mother, y-y-you have to believe me." Roni begged, tears falling from her eyes as she hung from the cliff.

"Please mother, you have to help me! Please mother, please believe me!" Roni continued to beg.

"Of course I believe you Roni." Josei said in a tender voice, causing Roni to smile. "I believe that you're a pathetic, no good, lying, traitorous, soon-to-be-dead, bitch." Josei said. "I'm tired of your whining."

Roni's eyes widened once more in shock. Suddenly flashes of her standing on a cliff as Buraun dangled helplessly returned to her. She recalled her very words, and the feeling of excitement that had washed over her. She recalled smiling when Buraun's form fell from the cliff and disappeared below. The flashes end and the next thing she saw was Josei's foot slamming into her face, just as Roni had done to Buraun a week before. Roni let out one final scream as she descended into the trees below.

** XX**

Ron was heading back to the village needed some space from Midoriichi and her demon mother. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that Kimiko had found solace in the forms of Midoriichi and Akai, seeing as their village along with their respective families were killed by demons. Plus it only pained him to see Kimiko in the arms of that demon. His blood boiled as he could vividly picture them together. He believed that Midoriichi was no good and if Kimiko continued to stay in her presence, she would surely meet her end.

He stopped as a hooded figure came into view. He had long bony fingers and his face was hidden beneath his hood. He held onto a wooden cane as he gestured for Ron to come closer.

"I warn you demon, don not take me for a fool, it would be the last mistake you ever make." He said.

"Demon? Me? No. I am no demon,but a hermit who lives in these mountains. I need your help, to save these lands from the blood that runs through Midoriichi's veins. If you refuse everyone here will perish, including your beloved Kimiko." The hermit spoke.

"How do you know of Kimiko?" He questioned the man.

"I know a lot of things as one does when you live to be my age." He spoke. "Now come we have much work to do."

** XX**

Midoriichi approached the grave site of Buraun as Josei followed behind her. "Here." She pointed to the marked grave of Josei's youngest daughter. Josei sat the bodies of Koni and Roni down onto the ground. Roni had a hole in her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be. Midoriichi looked back remembering the frightened screams she gave out before she ended the cat demon's life.

Josei approached the grave and knelt down. "My dearest Buraun. I'm sorry, so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry for letting this happen to you. I not only failed you, but your sisters as well. I failed you all as a mother and I'm truly sorry for that." She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

She said a prayer for her daughter as she came to retrieve Koni and Roni's bodies. Even though they killed their sister and tried to kill her, she was going to give them a proper burial. Just like Buraun had received. She turned and faced Midoriichi after she picked up the bodies.

"I thank you Midoriichi Tori. Even though she was your enemy, you still gave her a proper burial. You didn't have to do that you know."

Midoriichi turned her head and looked off into the distance. "It was nothing."

Josei looked at her for a couple of seconds before walking away, when Midoriichi spoke once more. "You know me and her had a lot in common. We both had something to prove to this world. Something to show that validated our existence. I'm just glad she found hers." She said as she continued to look over to the setting sun.

Josei smiled. "Well I wish you the best of luck in finding yours." She said and departed back to her clan.

**Woooooo long chapter, but totally worth right. Now that We've gotten Koni and Roni out of the way we can focus on the true objective of this story. Also I would like to thank those who have been reading and I appreciate your comments =D**

**Also for those who have been following my KiGo series here on fanfiction, I have a little something for you on my deviantart. It's a little peek into the future. Just look up Raischenzo on dveiantart and in my gallery there are some pictures in the folder called resurrection, hpe you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11 Blood Ties

**Alright! It's Midoriichi time folks, and this chapter is an extra special one because you'll get to meet an OP (Overly Powerful) Character. Now I'm not fully sure if this character will get to fight this chapter, but be certain that they will receive some action in the next one.**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.11 Blood Ties**

Ron was on his way back to the cave that Kimiko had been hiding Midoriichi in. The words of the blue hooded figure echoing in the back of his mind. Ron closed his eyes as he remembered what he was saying.

_What do you mean everyone will die? Ron questioned._

_It's very simple actually. The demon Midoriichi will be the one to bring about her death, for she has dark powers flowing through her veins. These said powers are just waiting to be activated, and upon activation she'll lose all control and kill everyone in her path. That includes Kimiko. The figure said._

_Ok so all I have to do is warn her right? Ron asked._

_Oh, you'll have to do much more than warn her. You'll have to protect her. And you don't have much time. There's going to be a full moon tonight. He said looking at the sky._

_What does a full moon have to do with anything? Ron asked again._

_Normally nothing, but this moon is different. It's a Ketsueki Tsuki. A Blood Moon. You'll need this. It will keep Midoriichi from finding Kimiko once you hide her. The man said as he handed over a red vial to Ron. Now go there isn't much time..._

Ron opened his eyes. "A Ketsueki Tsuki huh? This will be just the thing I'll need to prove to her that Midoriichi is just what she is. A beast." He said. as he continued on his way.

** XX**

Akai seemed worried as she kept her eyes fixated on the cave entrance. Her anxiety seemed to grow ever since Midoriichi had left this afternoon.

"Are you ok?" Kimiko asked her.

"I'm fine, it's Midoriichi I'm worried for. Tonight is not a good night for her to be out." Akai said.

"You needn't worry about her. Your daughter is a strong one. Trust me she'll be back soon." Kimiko said trying to comfort the female demon.

Akai still kept a watchful eye on the entrance. Her nerves growing unsteady with each passing minute. She saw that the sun had almost set, when Midoriichi had arrived back carrying some fish she had caught.

"I brought dinner." She said with a smile.

"I'm afraid dinner is going to have to wait." Akai said as she ushered her daughter deeper into the cave.

"Mom what's the big idea?" She asked.

"I don't mean to be rude priestess, but it's imperative that you leave right now." Akai said.

"Why? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"Not yet at least." a voice said.

They turned to see Ron as he walked with a stern look on his face. "Why don't you tell them what's going on?" He said pointing to Akai. "Tell about the Blood Moon."

"Blood Moon?" Midoriichi, and Kimiko said in unison.

Akai let out a sigh. "I supoose I should, I mean you would have learn about is sooner or later." She said.

"Learn what? What are you keeping from mother?" Midoriichi asked with concern on her face.

"The Blood Moon, is a bright red full moon, that appears every one hundred years. It only affects certain kinds of demons, like lower lesser class demons and those of the Daiyokai (Great Demon) status. The light from the moon is said to drive these demons crazy and sending them on a blood frenzy."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Midoriichi questioned.

"You have that same Daiyokai blood in your veins. You get it from your father. And since I am not Daiyokai, we fear that you might not be able to control yourself and go on a blood frenzy. T o make matters worse we also feared that you would be more susceptible to the moon's light because you were born during the Setsueki Tsuki. The same night Kuraiichi was sealed away."

"I was born under the light of the Blood Moon? But if that's the case how come in never occurred on my birthday?"

"That's because the Blood Moon occurs at different times during the years, never appearing on the same night. Its practically unpredictable, the only way to tell when it's coming is when the demons become more restless than usual." Akai explained.

"One more thing, you said that my birth and the moon's appearance happened on the night Kuraiichi was sealed away right?"

Akai nodded. "Then is it safe to assume that she was a Daikyokai as well?" Midoriichi asked.

Akai nodded again. "Yes Kuraiichi was a Daiyokai and a powerful one at that. It was under the Blood Moon's light that she formed this valley under the mountains of our clan's home."

Their eyes went wide with shock. "She was that powerful?" Kimiko asked.

"She was too powerful." Akai stated.

"All the more reason to get you to safety." Ron sad grabbing Kimiko.

"Get your hands off her." Midoriichi growled.

Ron pulled out his sword and pointed at her. The blades tip almost touching her neck. "Back off demon." He said as he held Kimiko closer to him.

"It's Ok Midoriichi, it's only for this one night. I'll see you in the morning right?" She asked her lover.

"Yeah, I'll be right here waiting on you." Midoriichi said as she watch Kimiko leave with Ron.

**Hours Later**

Ron looked up into the night sky and saw the Blood Moon as it hung in the night sky. He silently watched as demons passed by the barrier Kimiko had set up. Their eyes had a red glow to them.

"These must be the low class demons Akai spoke of." Kimiko said.

The lower class demons all took the forms of animals,phantoms or shadow beasts. Appearing as giant centipedes, arachnids, or other various creatures. Low class demons were always said to be dumb, and had a primal mind set. Opposed to their higher class relatives who could take the form of humans to disguise themselves.

The demons had set out to lay siege to the lands. The Feudal Lord had guards set up at the four corners of the village but that did little good, as they soon found themselves over run. The warriors fended off the demons while some others were escorted out of the village.

Ron turned to look back at Kimiko. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked.

"I cannot sleep. I keep wondering if Midoriichi is going to be alright." She answered.

Ron sighed. "She's a big girl, she can handle herself. What do you see in her anyway?" Ron asked.

However before Kimiko could answer another village had fallen under attack. Ron and Kimiko could see the fire burning brightly in the night as smoke had risen high into the sky.

"Ron." Kimiko called to him.

"I know." He said.

It wasn't long before the roars of demons were heard as they slaughtered the villagers. "I'm going. I can't just sit back and do nothing." Kimiko said.

"No way Kim. There's no way I'm going to let you go out there." He protested.

"I took an oath that I was going to protect these villagers with my life and so did you. Now move." She said as she brushed past him.

Ron watched as she marched to the village and shook his head. He followed after her as they quickly made their way to the nearest village. They got there just in time to see most of the village burned to the ground. They watched as a giant spider sunk its fangs into a man killing him, and watched as a shadow beast cut through two soldiers with its sharp claws.

Kimiko formed a spirit bow, and fired some arrows killing the giant spider as Ron unsheathed the giant sword from his back. He handed her the vial that was strapped to his side. "Here use this. I was told that it would keep the demons from noticing you." He said.

Kimiko took the vial. "What is this?" She asked.

"Hell if I should know. Some old hermit gave it to me, saying that it would help on a night like this one." Ron explained.

Kimiko nodded and dipped two fingers into the vial and applied the red substance to several parts of her body. Once she did, the demons turned their heads sniffing the air. Their eyes glowed red as they set their eyes upon Kimiko, and roared. She looked up and saw the creatures stampeding their way to her.

"Kimiko, get back!" Ron said pushing her back. "We gotta get moving!"

Meanwhile Midoriichi was sound asleep deep within the cave when she picked up the smell of blood. Her eyes shot open when she realized it was Kimiko's blood. Her mother sound asleep she wasted no time going outside and sniffing the air trying to catch hold of her scent again. She climbed to the top of a tree as she picked up her scent of blood. She stopped only to gaze upon the full moon, as she has never seen it so big or so bright.

"It's so big, and..red." She said. She felt mesmerized as she stared at the moon, but she shook her head and remembered that Kimiko was in trouble. 'I can't let myself succumb to the bloodlust, not while she's in danger.' she thought.

** XX**

Ron caught through a giant demon as Kimiko blasted the phantoms away with her spirit energy. They continued through the woods only being able to see the glowing red eyes of their pursuers.

"There's to many of them." Ron said.

"Doesn't matter, we'll fight them all off. We've been in worse situations." Kimiko said.

They found themselves surrounded as the demons began closing in. Kimiko placed her hands together. "Seisei-ho: Ten no Hikari! (Purification Technique: Heaven's Light)" She shouted.

Upon releasing her hands light shot out, swallowing them as well as the demons that surrounded them. When the light faded, the demons were no where to be seen. Kimiko dropped to her knees exhausted. Ron kneeled down to pick her up.

"Kim are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'll-I'll be fine." She said panting.

"My that was an impressive display. If I'm not mistaken your ancestor used that same move on Kuraiichi when he fought her." A voice said.

"I know that voice." Ron said as the old hermit stepped out from the shadows.

"Quickly you two this way. More demons are on the way." He said as he turned to walk away.

Ron followed after him, seeing as he had some questions for the hermit. They followed him for miles deeper into the woods until they came to a small clearing. In this clearing sat four statues of Kuraiichi, that all sat at the four corners of the clearing. Ron stopped and carefully sat Kimiko down and walked up to the old hermit.

"What the hell is this shit!" he asked as he pulled out the vial of red substance. "As soon as Kimiko put it on, the demon's came running after us!"

The old man laughed. "Why it's Kimiko's own blood, my good lad."

"My..blood." She said.

"Why you dirty old-" Ron said as he tried to grab the man, but he swiftly moved back.

"I wouldn't be worried about me, I would worry more about them." He pointed.

Ron turned to see that the demons had already caught up to them. They poured out from the forest and its trees as they descended upon the exhausted priestess.

"Ron, what are we going to do?" She asked her friend.

"You're going to rest, and I'll take care of these things." He said drawing out his katana this time.

"No, I can't let you fight these demons all by yourself." She protested.

"I've been in worse situations." He responded.

Ron readied himself as the demons all prepared to attack at once. However before they could attack, they themselves fell under attack. The others turned to see blood covered claws tearing through the horde in a matter of seconds. The giant demons turned and tried to swipe and crush the opposing force, but they all disappeared in a green explosion.

The hermit, Ron and Kimiko looked into the air and saw a form emerge from the explosion and land on the ground. The figure was Midoriichi whose eyes glowed red not, from the Blood Moon, but from anger at the thought of Kimiko being injured. She ran over to her and quickly found that the priestess was unharmed, exhausted but unharmed.

"Midoriichi, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out during the Blood Moon." Kimiko said.

"Don't worry, I've got complete control of myself." She said.

"Then you got to get out of here. You're at risk." Kimiko warned her.

"Now that the she devil Shego herself has appeared. I can now complete my plan." The hermit said.

"What plan? Just what the hell are you talking about old man?" Midoriichi questioned.

Giving him no time to explain she charged him and leapt into the air, with her claws extended. She was going to tear the man apart in one attack. However the hermit raised his wooden staff into the air, causing the air to swirl around him and create a vortex of wind. The vortex captured Midoriichi and began to cut her up. She let out a pain filled scream as she felt her skin bing sliced open and the blood rushed out, spilling onto the ground. The hermit then had the vortex throw her onto the ground next to Ron and Kimiko.

"Thank you for your generous donation she devil. I couldn't have done it without you, and of course not with out you either Ms. Kanosei." He said as he looked towards her.

"Your ancestor was a smart man. But the one thing he did not count on, was you Midoriichi Tori. He had no clue that you even existed, because if he did, there was no way you would still be alive today." The hermit explained.

"Then it's as I feared." Kimiko said.

"What, what do you know Kim?" Ron asked.

"He's going to break the seal and release Kuraiichi, hoping to control her under the light of the Blood Moon. Am I right?" She asked.

"Correct. This spot that we're standing in, is the very same spot that Hori sealed her away." He said.

"Well you can forget about it!" Midoriichi said as she rushed him again.

"You're already too late." The hermit responded as he poured the vial of Kimiko's blood onto the ground.

Midoriichi's blood mixed with Kimiko's blood, and it began to glow a dark crimson as it arched around in several directions. Midoriichi stopped and looked around as the blood seemed to be moving of its own accord.

"What's going on? The blood what is it doing?"Ron asked.

"It's forming into a bird." She answered. "While my blood works to undo the seal, Midoriichi's blood is going to be used as the key to open the seal."

They watched as the bird symbol was completed and the ground began to shake as what was left of the blood began to form a crimson circle. Midoriichi sprinted for the old man once again. "If, I stop you, then this whole ritual will be over!"

"Fool, you do not possess the power to oppose her." He said as he raised a field that knocked her back.

She hit the ground a rolled a couple of feet. She looked around to see the blood circle completed as the ground began to shake more violently. Suddenly the ground rose up, taking the old man with it, forming a small pyramid like platform. At the top a light shone outward and shot into the sky.

The beam radiated brightly alerting all who wake to witness it. It especially caught the attention of Rida and Josei who began to fear the worst. Back on top the platform the light faded and revealed a woman, covered in black feathers, and long raven hair, that spiked out in several directions. Bearing the symbol of the Tori clan and the markings of an elite Tori warrior her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes glowed red at first, but the glow faded and revealed beautiful blue eyes surrounded by a pool of blackness as to where the whites of her eyes would have been.

She slowly rose to her feet, feeling her strength returning fast under the light of the Blood Moon. She sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent.

"It appears your attempt to do away with me has failed, Hori. She said looking down at the three people warriors, only to see Hori nowhere in sight.

"I'm afraid Hori is long gone. You have been sealed away under this earth for over three hundred years." The hermit said.

"Three hundred years you say?" She looked around. "It appears that not much has changed since then."

"Oh but it has. Rida is now leader of the Tori and clan, and the clan is at war with the Neko, who is lead by Josei."

Kuraiichi smiled. "Rida and Josei? Both clans must have fallen on hard times to have picked them as leader." She said as she stretched out her right hand to her right. "Apparently this land has forgotten what is was like to be under my grip. So I'm going to have to remind them why I'm called Kuroi Akuma no Kuraiichi (Black demon)." She said as she formed a mass of black demonic energy and used it to eviscerate a section of the forest, reducing it to ashes.

Kuraiichi sucked her teeth disappointed. "Looks like my powers have not fully returned. Under normal conditions I would have been able to reduce that side of the forest to ashes and set those ashes on fire."

"All is not lost. You see down there are the two women responsible for your resurrection. The descendant of Hori Kanosei, Kimiko Kanosei, and the heir to the Tori clan, Midoriichi Tori." He said.

"Midoriichi Tori." Kuraiichi repeated. She turned her head to get a good look at the bird demon. She walked down the steps towards them. They backed away already fearing her display of power. "Three hundred years has done you some good kid. I can feel your power, while not as great as mine its exactly where I would have liked it to be." She said.

Midoriichi, Kimiko and Ron continued to advance backwards. Kimiko and Midoriichi could feel her power growing with each passing minute. It was suffocating to be around her, they felt like they were all trapped in a horrible nightmare and desperately wanted to wake up.

Kuraiichi gave Midoriichi a puzzled look. "Why do you keep creating distance between us?" She asked.

"My father has told me stories about you. I know about how powerful you are." Midoriichi said.

"Oooh so you fear me is that it? Well that's not the reaction I was hoping to receive from you. Judging by your reaction, Rida has left out some important details about me."

This time it was Midoriichi's turn to give Kuraiichi a puzzled look. "Well for starters it never dawned on you to compare the similarities between us?" She asked.

"Yes, I have. The fact that I looked like you, was the reason I was greatly mistreated by the clan. My hair, my markings, and my abilities I considered a curse." Midoriichi replied.

"Why when they were my blessing from me to you. I guess it never dawned upon you to compare our names. Have you ever stop to notice that we share the last syllables 'Ichi'?" She asked.

Midoriichi eyes widened. She never given that any thought, she was too preoccupied with the fact that her looks were what kept her in constant trouble with her clan. "Kurai-ichi, Midori-ichi." she said. "You have that name, because I gave it to you."

"No. That's a lie, my father said he was the person who gave me this name because it complimented my beauty." Midoriichi replied.

Kuraiichi chuckled. "Well we're going to have a little talk with him, about being more truthful now won't we? Now allow me to start by re-introducing myself. I am Kuraiichi Tori, leader of the Tori clan, your Mother."

**The moment I have been waiting for has arrived! Now we can begin to get to seem good action and fight scenes. Also the appearance of Kuraiichi means that Midoriichi is nearing its end, though I still don't know how many chapters it'll be until it's completely finished.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it and dont forget to leave a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12 Daiyokai

**Hey guys whats up? How you all doing? That's good 2 hear lol. Well lets get back to Midoriichi, because I'm ready to show off how OP Kuraiichi really is.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.**

**Ch.12 Daiyokai **

"Your mother?" Kimiko said in disbelief.

"No. No I can't, I won't accept that. Akai is my mother." Midoriichi said.

"Akai? Tell me what traits do you share with her? It can't be the hair, or the markings. What about your love of fighting?" Kuraiichi asked.

Midoriichi gazed into the former leader's eyes as her words sunk into her brain. Kuraiichi descended down the steps and advanced towards the group, who were too stricken with fear to budge. Just then the old hermit ran down after her. "What are you doing? Destroy them, I order you to destroy them!" he shouted as he pointed his staff at her. A beam of energy shot out and hit her in the head, she turned to face him unfazed by the beam she had an evil grin on her face.

"You thought you could control me? I Kuraiichi would never allow myself to be controlled by a low level demon such as yourself."

He took a few steps back from her. Her eyes glowed a dark red as her left hand glowed with dark energy. The flame then grew smaller until it formed around her middle finger. "Yeah, this should suffice." She said. She flicked the flame and it flew at high speeds and hit the hermit in his head. The sparks emerged from the impact as he stumbled back.

The hermit grabbed his head and felt a slight burn, but was elated to see he was not on fire. He smiled. "Is that the best you've got!?" he asked.

Kuraiichi opened her hand causing the black flames to erupt and engulf the old hermit. She smiled evilly as she relished his screams of pain. Midoriichi, Ron and Kimiko could only watch in horror as she easily dispatched the man. Kuraiichi then closed up her fists, putting out the flames and revealing nothing more than a pile of ashes that blew away with the wind. She then refocused her attention to her daughter and company.

"Now that we've gotten that nuisance out of our way. Let's talk, mother to daughter." Kuraiichi said.

Midoriichi stood in front of Kimiko blocking Kuraiichi from further advancing towards her. Noticing this Kuraiichi raised her eyebrow at her daughter. "Why do you protect Hori's descendant, why do you protect this human?" Kuraiichi asked.

"Because this human is my mate." Midoriichi said with a slight of aggression in her voice.

"Mate? Midoriichi if this is your idea of a joke then it's not funny dear." Kuraiichi said with a frown.

"No joke. Why is that going to be a problem mommy dearest?" Midoriichi asked.

"It's one thing to pair off with a human, but to pair off with the descendant of the man who sealed me." Kuraiichi said as she looked Kimiko in the eyes. She could see the fear growing in the young priestess.

"She has nothing to do with what happened between you and Hori." Midoriichi stated.

"Oh, but contraire she does. Since I cannot take out my three hundred years' worth of aggression on him, I'll just have to settle for you." She said as she pointed to the priestess.

"Like hell you will."

"Midoriichi you would stand in my way? You would fight me your own mother?" Kuraiichi asked.

"Anything to protect Kimiko." She answered.

Kuraiichi shook her head in disappointment. "You disappoint me Midoriichi. I don't want to have to harm you, but you're leaving me with very little choice."

Midoriichi looked back to Kimiko. "Kimiko, run now!" She ordered.

"You shouldn't fight her alone." Kimiko said.

"If I really am her daughter, then I should be just fine. Now go, I'll hold her off." Midoriichi said.

Ron complied with Midoriichi's order and took his friend back to safety. Kuraiichi made an attempt to cut them off, however she was cut off by Midoriichi instead. Kuraiichi gave her a quick smile, and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine Midoriichi, you have my full undivided attention."

They wasted no time fighting immediately trading blows with one another. Unfortunately Kuraiichi was toying with her, testing her daughters strength and resolve. She began to dodge all of Midoriichi's punches, then she countered. Her fist glowed with her black demonic aura and she punched Midoriichi in her stomach. Midoriichi's eyes widened and she felt all the air leave her lungs. She dropped to her knees coughing and spitting up a mixture of blood and saliva.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach as she groaned continuously. She looked up to see Kuraiichi standing over her. "Geez, kid I hardly even touched ya, and you're down already." She told her.

'What? She what? Could've sworn that made full contact.' She said in her thoughts.

"I'm a master at energy manipulation. You still want to fight, or can I go play with your girlfriend for a bit?" Kuraiichi said.

Her comment angered her and she quickly rose with both fists glowing green as she tried to punch her in the face. Kuraiichi moved back and dodged in between the energy being thrown at her by Midoriichi. Kuraiichi then disappeared in an instant. Midoriichi looked around her before looking up into the sky, to see her hovering right above her.

"Here, let mommy show you how it's done." She said as she raised her glowing fist.

Midoriichi recognizing the attack, ran for cover, but Kuraiichi opened her fist and the ground beneath her suddenly erupted. The blast went on for miles in the Northern direction until it slammed into a mountain. Somewhere in all that burning debris was Midoriichi.

** XX**

Elsewhere Ron and Kimiko returned to the cave that Midoriichi was staying in. They walked up to the entrance to see Akai walking out. Akai looked around. "Where's Midoriichi?" She asked.

"She's fighting Kuraiichi." Kimiko answered.

Akai's skin went pale. "Did you say Kuraiichi?"

They nodded. "This does not bode well. Who could've been bold enough to release her from her prison?" She wondered.

"Well that doesn't matter." A voice said.

The group turned to see Rida, his four son's and some Tori warriors walking up behind them. Akai walked up to him. "We have to help her." Akai said.

"I know Akai. But I also know that Kuraiichi won't kill her. Not without good reason. Even now I can feel her dark powers growing. We have to act fast if we want to at least stand a chance against her." Rida said.

"Then let's hope you have a plan." Another voice added in.

They looked turned to see Josei, and some of her warriors approaching as well. "Josei? What brings you here?" Rida asked.

"Kuraiichi's return spells doom for us all." Josei responded. "Also I would like to propose killing her before this night is over."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to face her during the day, where we would have the advantage?" Ron asked.

Rida shook his head in disagreement. "No, under the light of the Blood Moon, she could use her strength to kill us all before sunrise. That's a lot of unwanted deaths I don't need on my conscience."

"Funny, considering who our opponent is, you think your life would be more important than your conscience." Josei said with a smile.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and they turned their attention towards the columns of rising smoke. Kimiko watched as the forest slowly caught fire as the sounds of unfortunate demons and animals could be heard. She noticed a figure approaching them.

"Someone's coming." Kimiko said.

They all turned their attentions to the figure that was slowly approaching them. It was revealed to be Midoriichi as she limped her way back to the group. Unable to carry herself any further, she collapsed on the ground. Kimiko ran over to her, to help her up. "Midoriichi, are you ok?"

"It's no use priestess. We gotta run, if we don't she'll kill us all." She said as she stood up once more.

"It wouldn't matter where we run to. She would track us done and kill us all anyway." Rida said as he walked over to his daughter.

Midoriichi looked at him, but her anger took over, and she punched him in the gut. "Why didn't you tell me she was my mother!" She shouted.

The eyes of Josei and all of the soldiers widened at her outburst. The soldiers once more whispered amongst themselves as Midoriichi awaited answer from her parents.

"Truthfully, I felt you weren't ready. I thought it would be too much for you, seeing as you were already mistreated for your looks. I thought that if word got out that you were her daughter, that it would place your life in danger." Rida answered.

"We meant you no harm. We only did what we thought was best. We were going to tell you eventually Midoriichi, forgive us for not doing so earlier." Akai said.

"Look I don't mean to break up this family feud, but we need a plan, and we need one fast." Josei said.

"Lotta' good it'll do you!" A voice said from above.

They looked up to see Kuraiichi speeding out of the sky and right for them. She landed a few yards away, her blue eyes glowing menacingly. She began to walk up to them and the soldiers took a defensive stance creating a barrier between her and everyone else. Without a thought she cut them down in a single swipe with an elongated energy beam.

"Now what's this I hear of you taking over MY position as clan leader?" She asked Rida.

"You have a problem with that?" he said as she continued her advance.

"I'll give you until the count of three, to relinquish your title as leader and bow before me." She stated. "One."

"What's your next move going to be?" Josei asked.

"Two."

They all stood there, not backing down, or bowing down from her. "Just get on with it." Rida said.

"Three." Kuraiichi finshed. "Times up."

**Sorry for the abrupt end, but this is where we'll be stopping for today, but don't worry I'll be back with more action as things only get more intense from here. Also the next chapter will be longer seeing as this one was shorter.**


	14. Chapter 13 Family Affairs

**Sorry I've been gone so long everyone, I don't plan on doing that again. Still we have a Midoriichi chapter to read, so lets Read! Don't forget to comment with your thoughts.**

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.13 Family Affairs**

"Times up." Kuraiichi said with a wicked smile.

Suddenly Midoriichi's younger brother rushed forward. His blue feathers bathed in the red moonlight, he clashed with Kuraiichi. "What's this. You must be Rida's and Akai's son. I can tell that you are no match for Midoriichi, so what makes you think you can beat me?" She said.

He quickly punched her across the face, causing her head to snap to the right. He smiled at the success of hitting her. "Is that all?" she asked as she turned her head back to face him.

She twitched her finger causing him to jump back. He watched as she reached up to scratch an itch on the side of her face.

'I didn't even bruise her. What is she?' he said in his thoughts.

"Hekuta." Rida called out to him. He looked back to see his father walking up. "Let me handle this, my son. She is too powerful for you." Rida said.

Hekuta stepped back and let his father take his place. Another smile graced Kuraiichi's face. "Let us finish this." He said.

"Fine, but don't expect me to pull my punches like when we were kids." She replied.

"Hmph, fine with me." he said.

The others watched as the two demons stared each other down. Suddenly they lunged forward, and struck each other in the face. Neither of them feeling the pain, they continued onward as their fists collided again and again. Kuraiichi ducked and jabbed Rida in his gut, and he in returned rose his knee up to hit her. However she caught his knee, which allowed him to grab her and toss her into the air. Rida then launched himself into the air after her. He lodged his fist deep within her gut. She quickly retaliated from the attack, and with amazing speed, appeared next to him and delivered a powerful kick to his side. Rida grabbed her leg, and began to swing her around and then threw her into the Tori clans mountain home. She emerged from the rubble and dusted her self off.

"You've grown soft Rida. You were alot stronger than this." She said as she looked up to him. "What happened?"

She took several steps forward before she lunged off of the mountain and attacked Rida again. He blocked just in time, and wasted no time in countering her. However Kuraiichi was a step ahead, because she countered his counter, and sent him crashing towards the ground. Kuraiichi's hand was then covered in dark energy as she formed a sword with it. She then dove straight down towards him. Rida opened his eyes to see her flying down at him. She was moving too fast to dodge. He braced himself when Josei blindsided Kuraiichi and saved Rida. Kuraiichi regained her composure and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Josei, that was rude of you." She said. "However I like these odds. I think you both stand a better chance of beating me now." She said as she formed a dark shield of energy over her left hand.

Josei said nothing as she rushed in, with her claws extended. She lashed out quickly with her right hand, as Kuraiichi blocked it with her shield. Kuraiichi lunged forward with her sword, but Josei stopped the blade with her left hand before the blade could reach her. Rida appeared over head as he brought his foot down and sent debris and dust into the air. He looked up to see Kuraiichi going airborn. He grabbed Josei and tossed her up and she latched onto Kuraiichi. She felt Josei's sharp claws dig into her flesh, as she began to pull them back down to the earth.

Black wings emerged from her back and began to flap and carry them higher. Kuraiichi then grabbed her, but before she could attack, Josei struck first. She punched Kuraiichi in her face, then quickly attacked her mid section. Kuraiichi back handed her, knocking her away. She then flew behind her and turned delivering a kick to Josei's back. Everyone watched from the ground as Josei was flung around like a rag doll, as she tried to fight Kuraiichi.

Kuraiichi grabbed ahold of Josei once more. "I wonder if it's true what they say about cats always landing on their feet? Let's find out." She said as she threw Josei back towards the ground.

"Lady Josei!" One of the Neko soldiers shouted. Just before Josei could hit the ground, Midoriichi caught her. "You ok?" She asked her.

Josei simply nodded. Midoriichi sat her down and looked up at her mother. She was about to lunge up at her when Rida stopped her. "No Midoriichi. You are not ready to fight her."

"To hell with that! You can't expect me to just sit back and watch!" She countered.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do." Rida replied. "Stay Here." he said before wings emerged from his back and he flew up into the air.

He rose to meet Kuraiichi, ready to end their battle. "Finally getting serious huh?" She asked.

Once again they clashed, Kuraiichi swung her sword, grazing his chest. He retaliated by grabbing her hand and pulled her in close as he caught her in a bear hug. He began to squeeze tighter as he tried to snap her in two. Rida felt Kuraiichi struggling to free herself, but he would not give her the chance. He began to dive out of there air with her still in his grasp.

"You intend to kill us both?" She asked with a little worry in her voice. She looked on as the ground rapidly drew closer. She struggled more trying to free herself and that's when Rida released her, and let the momentum carry her into the mountain side. He quickly dove down and kicked her, sending her through the mountain.

The soldiers awed in amazement. Some of them never saw Rida in action, and they considered it an honor to watch him fight now. They began to cheer as he landed on the ground.

"Quiet. It is not over yet." He said.

On the other side of the mountain Kuraiichi rose to her feet. Her anger began to grow. 'That fool thinks he has bested me has he? Well I'll show him. I'll blow them all away.' She said in her thoughts.

** XX**

Akai walked up to Rida. "What could she be planning? Do you have a plan?" She asked.

Rida sighed. "Who knows what goes through that woman's head. But I do have a plan. I just need to wait for her to show her self." He said.

Suddenly they heard Kuraiichi cry out. Her shrill scream could be heard from miles as it echoed across the lands. Villagers were woken from their sleep and came outside wondering what could be making such a terrible sound. Kimiko stuck close to Ron and she looked on at Midoriichi. Midoriichi's gaze was focused on the mountain, and as Kimiko began to gaze upon the mountain the ground beneath them shook.

"What's going on? Why is the ground shaking?" Ron asked.

"It's Kuraiichi. I can feel her power growing, getting stronger, darker." Josei answered.

They looked around as parts of the ground began to split, sink, or rise from the earthquake. The mountains themselves seem to tremble from Kuraiichi's immense power. After several minutes the shaking stopped alongside with Kuraiichi's screams.

"What's that?" a soldier said.

They looked up towards the mountains and saw what appeared to be giant black wings that stuck out from behind the mountain. They watched as a giant bird appeared from behind the mountain, and eclipsed the mountain as well as everyone else from the moon's light.

"Is that Kuraiichi?" Kimiko asked.

"Unfortunately." Rida said.

"She- She's giant." Ron said.

"It's a Daiyokai trait. We can grow to enormous sizes, especially under the blood moon." Rida told them.

"Alright men, prepare to attack. We going to hit her with everything we've got." Rida ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers responded.

The soldiers launched their weapons as others flew up to attack. Their weapons proved utterly useless. With one flap of her massive wings she blew everyone away. Midoriichi grabbed on to Kimiko trying to shield her from the trees and rocks that have been uprooted. Kuraiichi watched as they all were buried underneath fallen trees and rubble. She let out a shriek as she hovered over them. Little by little they all began to resurface, only to see Kuraiichi charging up an energy beam.

Kuraiichi fired the beam of energy and right before it could kill everyone Rida and Josei intercepted it, and knocked it away. "Josei, you get everyone to safety. I'll distract her." Rida told her.

Josei nodded and went to gather any remaining survivors, while Rida gathered energy. Kuraiichi focused her attention onto him, as his demonic energy began to swell. The ground began to shake once more as he began to transform. Midoriichi looked back to see her father grow several times his size as feathers began to appear. His facial features were replaced by that of a birds and his feet turned into talons. It wasn't long before there were two giants birds standing before the group.

Rida's feathers then turned golden in color as he illuminated the night. Kuraiichi shielded her eyes from the light. Using this momentary distraction, Rida plowed into Kuraiichi. The ground shook ferociously as her giant form slammed into it. Rida wasted no time slashing at her with his talons. Kuraiichi emitted a pulse to knock Rida back, causing him to take flight into the sky.

Midoriichi watched as Kuraiichi gave chase and the two tangled in the night sky. "Midoriichi, come on!" Akai called out. She grabbed Midoriichi's arm and pulled her along with them. Even still Midoriichi could not keep her eyes off of the battle, particularly Kuraiichi.

Rida flew under Kuraiichi's beam, and released his own. She moved to the side and shot razor sharp feathers at him. He dove down to the ground as the feathers left a destructive trail behind him. He quickly flew up when he was directly under her and charged forward. Kuraiichi kept shooting him with feathers, but it did not deter Rida. He endured the pain as he slammed head first into Kuraiichi. She let out a painful cry as she began to descend from the sky. Rida flapped his wings and released several golden feathers that spun like discs.

On Kuraiichi's end she was able to stabilize herself before she could hit the ground. She looked up and saw several golden discs spinning her way, knowing she could not evade in time, she blocked instead. The discs slammed into her and began cutting away instantly. Using her demonic aura she blew the discs away and the cut into a far mountain. Feathers fell from her wings and she flapped them to find her wings still capable of flight. She immediately took off and met Rida in the air. They both fired an energy beam that collided midway. Sparks ignited from the collision as the two demons struggled to over power the other.

"Why don't you just give up and die already!?" Kuraiichi shouted.

"Not on your life." Rida replied.

The beams cancelled out as a huge explosion took place. It blew both of them back, but it wasn't long before they were back at each others throats again. Kuraiichi raked her talons across Rida's chest and followed up with another pulse blast to knock him back. Rida quickly stablized himself and launched more golden energy discs, that cut into the charging Kuraiichi. The bladed featheres lodged themselves into her wings, causing her to veer to the right. Rida turned to see her use the mountains as a perch, in which she quickly removed the bladed feathers.

She roared out in anger and fired a black beam of energy at Rida. He dodged it, but she detonated and caught him in the explosion. She launched several more beams and detonated them, as he was sent plummeting down to the ground. The earth shook as the giant bird collided with it. Kuraiichi wasted no time in bombarding him with her bladed feathers.

"Father!" She called out as she heard his screams of agony. Midoriichi turned to her mother who was holding her arm firmly in her grasp.

"Mother, we have to help him!" She said.

"What could we do? We are no match for her. Midoriichi if you go out there you'll be killed!" She told her daughter.

"What else is there to do? I wont stand for this." Midoriichi said.

They turned their attentions back to the fight when they saw Kuraiichi move from the mountains and land in front of Rida. She had him pinned to the ground so he could no longer take flight. Rida fired another beam Kuraiichi, but she simply dodged. He fired another as he struggled to free himself. Kuraiichi enjoyed watching him struggle as he tired himself out. She looked over to her left and saw Midoriichi and Akai, heading in her direction.

She fired a beam at them, knocking them back a few yards. She watched as they slowly rose to their feet and charged her again. Without a second thought she fired again, knocking them back once more. She then turned her attention back to Rida.

"All you had to do is bow before me, and this all could have been avoided." She told him.

"I would die before doing such a thing." Rida replied.

"That can be arranged." She said.

Kuraiichi preceeded to torture him. His screams of pain and agony, was too much for Akai and Midoriichi. "Stop it! You're killing him!" Midoriichi shouted as she appeared before her mother.

"That's the point my dear." Kuraiichi answered her.

"Please, just stop. Please." Midoriichi begged.

Kuraiichi looked into her daughters eyes as she continued to plead with her to show mercy. "You and I are very two different demons Midoriichi. Mercy and compassion was something I didn't have growing up, and was something I was not going to teach you. Mercy and compassion are a sign of weakness and one cannot hope to get stronger if they carry such feelings around with them. However, I will show the merciful side of me just this once." Kuraiichi said as she backed away from Rida.

Midoriichi turned to face her father. "Dad are you ok?" She asked. "Mother can you get those feathers off of him?" She asked Akai.

Akai nodded, and went to pry the feathers from Rida's wings. "M-Midoriichi." He said weakly.

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be fine, everything is alright now." She said.

He chuckled a bit. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you, Midoriichi."

"Yeah, well there has never been a reason for me to show it." She answered with a light chuckle of her own.

Akai had finished pulling out the feathers in Rida's right wing when a shadow fell over them. She turned to see Kuraiichi looming over them. Midoriichi turned as well, to see Kuraiichi with her right foot raised in the air.

"No. Midoriichi move!" Akai shouted.

Midoriichi was frozen in fear and as she felt all of the bloodlust pouring off of Kuraiichi. Rida using the last of his strength, brushed Midoriichi off of him as Kuraiichi's talons pierced his heart.

Rida cried out in pain, as Kuraiichi mercilessly removed her talons.

"No! You said you were going to show him mercy! You lied!" She shouted.

"My dear daughter, a quick and painless death is the kindest mercy I have to offer." Kuraiichi answered.

Rida coughed up some blood. "M-Midoriichi..." He groaned.

"Still alive I see?" Kuraiichi said.

Rida ignoring her continued to speak with his daughter.

"Do not cry..my child. Instead..I want you to listen to my words." Rida said. "Kuraiichi...your mother. Is like no other demon...She wont hold back...simply because...she gave birth to you. If you...stand against her...then you are her enemy. I taught you Mercy and compassion...Love and belonging. Now is the time for you...to take all that I have taught you. That Akai has taught you...and turn that into your strength." He told her.

"But what can I do, father, I'm nowhere near as strong as you or her." Midoriichi said.

"You are...strong enough. Because you're my daughter. Because...you're her daughter. But most importantly...because...you're the new leader...of the Tori clan." Rida said with his last and final breath.

**Once again, this is where we'll end this chapter. Also I believe there will be two more chapters left in this story. One or two at least, also I will make a sequel to this called Midoriichi:Next Generation. Have a good evening everybody!**


	15. Chapter 14 Vs Kuraiichi

**Hey Guys you ready for the second to last chapter to Midoriichi? No. Me either, but I had fun writing this story and decided that I will begin work on Midoriichi: The Next Generation, when I finish Black Star Rising. **

I do not own the Kim Possible chracters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.14 Vs Kuraiichi**

Midoriichi was stunned at her father's last words. Her, the leader of the Tori? Her father sounded so sure himself, as if he was undoubtly sure she could handle the task. However that meant that she would have to face and kill Kuraiichi. Midoriichi turned to face her mother as she loomed over her in her bird form. She watched as her mother undid the transformation and returned to normal size.

"It was always intended that you lead the Tori." Kuraiichi said. "It is your birth right after all."

Midoriichi looked back at her clan, that was looking back at her. They all had worried expressions on their faces, full of fear and despair. "Why would I want to lead a clan who's done nothing but shun me? Why would I want to protect people that wanted me gone? Why would I want anything to do with them?" She asked.

"So you would forsake them then?" Kuraiichi asked her daughter.

Midoriichi shook her head. "No, even though I have a reason to, even though I have the right. I could never forsake them and leave them to suffer under your hand."

"So much like your father." Kuraiichi said with a light smile. "Well it's time to see if you inherited more than just my looks." Kuraiichi said.

The two rushed in and Midoriichi swung her right fist, but Kuraiichi was faster. She reached out and grabbed Midoriichi by her face, and slammed her to the ground. Still holding on to her, she drug her through the dirt before raising her back up and kicking her firmly in the gut. Midoriichi was sent rolling backwards a couple of feet before stopping on her back. She struggled to sit up, as she rose to stand against Kuraiichi.

She rubbed her stomach and could see smoke coming off the print made by her mother's foot. The pain was intense even though she was sure that Kuraiichi didn't press her foot that hard into her gut. She winced from the pain, but managed to get on her own two feet. Kuraiichi raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. In an instant Midoriichi felt a sharp pain go through her gut and the burning sensation had gotten worse. Suddenly there was an explosion that erupted from her stomach, and blood erupted from both her stomach and mouth.

Everyone watched as Midoriichi fell to her side. "Wha-what just happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Did you like that? I merged some of my demonic aura with you in my last attack. Luckily for you, I didn't hit any vital spots." She said as she walked up to her. "So GET UP!" She said as she kicked her daughter into the air, and snapped her fingers once more, this time causing several explosions to take place.

Midoriichi screamed out as she hit the ground, clutching her wounds. Kuraiichi advanced forward, raising her hand preparing to snap her fingers again. Kimiko couldn't just sit there and watch, so she fired an arrow at the demon. The arrow landed by Kuraiichi's foot, attracting her attention.

"I almost forgot about you. Descendant of Hori." Kuraiichi said with a wicked smile.

Ron unsheathed his katana as he stood by Kimiko's side. "Well Midoriichi are you going to let them die? You should know that they stand no chance of beating me. Only you who possess the daiyokai blood can stop me." Kuraiichi said as she looked over to her daughter.

Ron took this as a chance to strike. "Ron, No!" Kimiko shouted.

Kuraiichi turned her attention back to the blonde warrior as he quickly ran up to her. He quickly swung the blade hoping to cut off her head, but Kuraiichi raised her arm and blocked the blade. She countered trying to impale Ron with her hand, but he ducked and swung the blade hitting her in her mid section.

"What?" Ron said as he saw that the blade could not cut through her. He jumped back and readied himself for another attack.

However Kimiko saw it all. Kuraiichi was using her demonic aura as a shield and it would take something much more sharper than a sword to cut through her. Kimiko pulled out the Heavens Bow as it was her turn to engage the demon.

Kimiko jumped back as Kuraiichi quickly closed the gap. She swung at the priestess, just missing her. Kuraiichi immediately launched after Kimiko, slamming into her.

'She's too fast.' Kimiko said in her thoughts. Kimiko emitted a light from her body that started to burn Kuraiichi and caused the demon to let go. Kimiko rolled as Kuraiichi flew past and came back around for another attack. This time it was Ron who she ended up clashing with. Using the giant sword on his back, he was able to push Kuraiichi back and away from Kimiko. Kimiko rose and fired several more arrows at Kuraiichi, but she easily dodged them.

Ron intercepted her again as he clashed with the demon. This allowed Kimiko to fire several arrows around both fighters. Ron jumped back as Kimiko activated her technique.

"Seisei-ho: Yokusei (Purification Technique: Restrain)" Kimiko said as the arows turned into chains and grabbed ahold of Kuraiichi.

Kuraiichi laughed. "I'm impressed, Hori couldn't pull off techniques like this one. But you can't expect these chains to bind me for long can you?" She asked.

"I'm not done yet. Seisei-ho: Fukusu no Koshi! (Multiple Light Arrows)" The arrows that Kimiko had previously shot came to life behind Kuraiichi. They shot up and pierced Kuraiichi's back causing her to scream out in pain as the pure light began to purify her. Kimiko formed another arrow from her bow. "Seisei-ho: Koshi!(Purification Technique: Light Arrow)" She shot the arrow hoping to end Kuraiichi and save everyone. However Kuraiichi broke the chains and flew up into the air as the arrow sped past her.

Kimiko reacted quickly, raising her left palm with index and middle finger pointed upwards the arrow turned around and went up after Kuraiichi. Kuraiichi looked back to see the arrow following her, and she blocked it with her right wing.

"Seisei-ho: Koshi Danmaku! (Purification Technique: Light Arrow Barrage)" Kimiko said as she unleashed a torrent of arrows at Kuraiichi. She blocked them with her left wing, using it as a shield. However she wouldn't let the priestess keep this up, there was only so much she was willing to take.

"Seisei-ho: Seisei Suru! (Purification Technique: Purify!)" Kimiko yelled as she launched another arrow that was rich with purity. Kuraiichi sensed the attack coming and wrapped her wings tightly around her form, and braced herself for impact.

The arrow detonated on impact with the demon and light erupted from the smoke, the light danced around wildly for a full minute before it died down. Everyone looked up into the smoke hoping that would be the end of the demon known as Kuraiichi. Unfortunately they still felt her terrifying presence. When the smoke cleared, Kuraiichi could be seen physically unharmed except for her wings. Her left wing had been completely purified, and what was left of it vanished into white dust. Her right wing wasn't as bad, it had a few holes in it, but she could no longer fly with out the use of both wings. She had no choice but to wait until she gathered enough energy to regenerate them both. She landed and glared at the priestess.

'She's stronger than Hori. A lot stronger. If I didn't sacrifice my wings that could have taken me out.' She said in her thoughts. She visibly smiled as she took a good look at the priestess. "I know you're tired. To pull off five of those purification techniques one after another has be an exhausting maneuver. While I am just getting started." Kuraiichi said as she looked over to see that her daughter's wounds have healed.

She noticed that her daughter was just lying on her back, and she could no longer feel or sense any demonic aura coming from her. Kimiko tried to stop Kuraiichi, but as soon as she took one step she collapsed. Her body was spent, she used to much energy in trying to kill Kuraiichi, instead of weakening her first. "A very unwise investment." She said to herself.

** XX**

Back at the Feudal Lords Mansion, the Feudal Lord himself was getting ready to charge into battle with his soldiers. He was awoken from his sleep, by the battle between Kuraiichi and Rida, and witnessed the terrifying form that she took upon her transformation. Kuraiichi's return was very unnerving, but he could not sit by and watch. As the Feudal Lord he had to take action, and the only course left was to evacuate everyone and take down the threat.

"Any news on the battle?" He asked a soldier.

He nodded. "A report came in not to long ago. The Tori and the Neko have banded together to fight Kuraiichi."

"Oh, and how are they fairing against her?" He asked wanting to know of their newly formed alliance.

"Not well. The leader of the Tori, Rida has been killed. Not even Midoriichi can stop her, right now the priestess and her companion are fighting her. Sir if this keeps up they will all be killed." The soldier reported.

"Well we cannot waste more time. Everyone prepare for battle!" He shouted.

** XX**

"Honestly would could be going on in that head of yours?" Kuraiichi asked as she stood over Midoriichi. "Are you thinking of ways to stop me? Or could you be thinking of a way to get you and beloved priestess to safety? Either way, it'll end in absolute failure. And do you know why? Because I Kuraiichi Tori deem it so." She said as she raised her and aimed at Kimiko and the others.

"You cannot save them, you cannot save anyone, you cannot save yourself. Before my power all things are meaningless." Kuraiichi said as a blast of dark energy erupted under Kimiko and the others. The ground burst into flames and only their screams could be heard. Still Midoriichi gaze remained fixated at the sky. Kuraiichi sucked her teeth at her daughters lack of attention.

Just as she turned her attention back to the fire, Akai shot out from it. She gripped Kuraiichi and pinned her to a tree. Kuraiichi could see the burn marks on her body and the flames that at away at some of her red feathers. "You stay the hell away from my daughter!" Akai roared.

"Your daughter? I think I'm the one who actually gave birth to her." Kuraiichi retorted.

"I've been more of a mother to her, than you could ever hope to be. I've nutured her, raised her and loved her!" Akai said.

Her words angered Kuraiichi, and she kicked Akai off of her. "I've been sealed away for over three hundred years! If I could I would have been there for her! Where were you when I was being sealed away? Abandoned by my closest friend, you have no right to judge my actions, without first judging your own." Kuraiichi said.

"You had gone mad! You let the power of the Blood Moon go to your head. Did you really think I was going to follow you to my death!?" Akai asked.

"I appreciate what you did, I really do. You protected her, and taught her many things I'm sure. But your time is done, I am her mother, not you. I have many more things to teach her."

"She's better off without you, Kuraiichi." Akai replied.

Kuraiichi having heard enough charged Akai, but she blocked her attack. "I've had three hundred years to improve my fighting skills." Akai said.

"Let's hope it was worth it." Kuraiichi said before she headbutted Akai.

Akai stumbled backwards and Kuraiichi hit her with dark flames. The flames licked at her flesh, but Akai quickly put them out and reengaged Kuraiichi. Kuraiichi blocked her first strike, but that's when Kuraiichi felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. The next thing she knew she was being electrocuted by Akai.

Kuraiichi jumped back, as surges of electrical energy still danced around her. "Now that's new. Three hundred years ago you didn't have any powers like that at all."

"I told you. I've had three hundred years to improve." Akai said.

She charged her fists with electrical energy and charged Kuraiichi, who charged her fists with dark ethereal energy and charged Akai. As they clashed sparks of electricity and dark fire shot out from their collisions. Kuraiichi punched Akai in her stomach as more dark flames shot out from the impact. Akai quickly retaliated and kneed Kuraiichi in her face and sparks of electricity shot out from the blow.

As the Feudal Lord neared Kuraiichi's location he could see the elements of the two opposing forces in the distance. He signaled for his men to be ready as they charged through the woods and onto the battlefield to see Josei assisting Akai against Kuraiichi.

Josei lashed out with her foot, but Kuraiichi grabbed her and threw her into Akai. She then proceeded to blast them both with dark fire and detonate it. She smiled as she heard their screams of pain. Her smile faded when she caught the scent of the Feudal Lord and his men. "You guys must be drawn to me like moths to a flame." She said.

They all drew the swords and charged in on their horses. Kuraiichi accepted their challenge and proceeded to cut through them like they were thin sheets of paper. The Feudal Lord charged in on his horse from behind, but Kuraiichi turned and cut through the horse, as the Feudal Lord jumped over her. He landed and quickly turned to cut her down, she caught the blade and snapped in two with her left hand. She then quickly impaled him in his chest with the blade. She watched as he fell limp and hit the ground. "She killed the Feudal Lord! Kill Her!" A soldier shouted.

The rest of the soldiers charged in and one by one she made sure they met the same fate. Her hands were stained red with their blood as she turned to kill the last soldier. Just as she was about to kill the wounded man, an arrow shot out and pierced her right hand. She winced a bit, as she dispelled the arrow before it could begin to purify her hand. She watched as Kimiko, Ron and several others charged out of the dark flames that Kuraiichi thought had consumed them. They had their weapons at the ready as they closed the distance between them. Kuraiichi let out a powerful roar and from that roar she released a powerful shockwave that blew everyone back.

For Kuraiichi it was being back in the past three hundred years ago. Just like back then, she forms a shield and sword and charges into the enemy force and begins to cut them down. She blocked Kimiko's arrows with her shield and then blows her back. Kimiko shook her head trying to rid herself of the dizzy spell, and she turns to see Midoriichi.

"Midoriichi, get up. You have to help us fight! Are you seriously going to just sit there?" she asked. She looked up to see Josei and Akai enter the brawl as they helped barrage Kuraiichi.

"Midoriichi are you going to let her kill everybody? Are you going to let her kill me?" She asked.

Midoriichi laid in the grass of dry blood as she stared at the Blood Moon. She could hear the voices of the world around her but she was trapped in a world of her own self doubt that moon seemed to have symbolized for her. 'I can't win. I can't beat her. Kimiko run, you have to run.' She said in her thoughts. 'How long will they continue to fight. Surely they must know that they have no hope of winning?'

Even though her eyes were fixated on the moon, she could see Kimiko out of the corner of her eyes. Her eyes stared blankly at the moon, she even seemed to be staring through it. 'As long as that moon is out, we can't win. Kuraiichi is unstoppable, and I was useless. I used to think that I-I was strong.' Midoriichi said in her thoughts. Midoriichi also found herself transfixed by the Blood Moon, and she didn't know why. She didn't know what was so important about the moon that it took precedence over the current situation.

'What do you want from me?' She asked as she stared at the moon. 'I know what I want from you. But why wont you give it to me. Give me what I want Damnit!' Midoriichi complained in her thoughts.

"Midoriichi! Midoriichi answer me!" Kimiko kept calling out.

"Kim! Look Out!" Ron called to her. Kimiko turned to see Kuraiichi rapidly appear before her. Before Kimiko could react, she grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"She can't hear you. She's too busy drowning herself in a world of her own doubts. By the time she snaps back to reality, everyone here will be dead." Kuraiichi told her.

Kimiko's eyes widened. "No, Midoriichi! Snap out of it! We need you! I need you!" She called out to her. "Midoriichi! Open your Eyes-" Kimiko said, but Kuraiichi punched her in the gut.

She drove her fist deeper into Kimiko's gut, and began to twist. "Go ahead and scream." She said licking her lips. Kimiko let out an ear splitting scream that echoed across the land. Even in he transfixed state Midoriichi heard her.

'Kim-Kimiko?' She thought. 'That was Kimiko. She's in pain, I have to help her.'

Her gaze tried to shift away from the moon, but she found it impossible. She also found that she couldn't move her body at all. 'Damn, I can't move my body. Why can't I do anything? What the fuck is wrong with my body?' She wondered. 'The damn moon, its that goddamned moon!' I have to save her! Let me save her!' Her mind raged as she fought the power the Blood Moon was having over her.

Her rage grew as she heard Kimiko's screams of torture. Her heart began to race and her body began to glow a dark green. 'Stupid moon, I don't care what hold you have over demons, none of that matters to me! What matters is that I save Kimiko even if I die trying! Who the hell do you think I am!'

Kuraiichi had stopped tormenting the young priestess when she saw how her daughters body was beginning to react. She watched as her body emitted the dark glow and how the air twisted around her.

"Finally catching your second wind eh? It's about time you found the power that has been sleeping inside of you this whole time. That's right awaken it, because if you don't this girl will die." Kuraiichi said as if she was coaxing Midoriichi into doing what she wanted.

It seemed like her words registered into her daughters mind, because the demonic aura began to surge and the wind around them picked up. The air stung them as it grew hotter and hotter. Midoriichi's body lifted into the air, as her green demonic aura became visible.

"I can see her demonic aura. Is she about to transform?" Josei asked.

"Oh she's about to transform alright, but into what?" Akai said.

She let out a bloodcurdling roar, as her power continued to grow. The ground shook and began to sink or rise from the ground. Mountains began to crumble. Kuraiichi dropped Kimiko, allowing the priestess to catch her breath. She looked up to see Midoriichi's eyes starting glow red.

"No, she's under the control of the Blood Moon. Midoriichi you have to fight it!" Kimiko shouted.

They all watched as the green demonic aura wrapped around Midoriichi as it continued to twist violently. The aura spun like a tornado, threatening to suck in all who ventured to close to the funnel. Suddenly the funnel began to die down, but her power to continued to climb. that watched as the last traces of her demonic aura landed on the ground and dispersed.

"Midoriichi?" Akai said to herself.

However the Midoriichi they knew was gone, replaced by the blood lust of the Blood Moon. The blood lust gleamed in her eyes as her pupils had turned crimson red. The feathers on her body to a new design. They wrapped firmly around her chest leaving her stomach exposed, and the feathers around her waist draped to form a fauld. Her clawed nails which were usually black in color came to life with green energy, her hair for the most part was still black but had a greener tint to it. The markings on the side of her face took an erratic and chaotic pattern.

Her body emitted another green glow this time covering her body in armor. A green visor appeared over her mouth, followed by a chest plate. Her arms and hands were totally covered in the green light, as the feathers on her shoulders extended to her forearms. More armor appeared on her feet and went all the way up to her thighs. The armor on her feet took the form of high heels, adding at least two inches to her overall height. A long jade green spear formed in Midoriichi's right hand as her gaze stayed fixated upon her birth mother.

Kuraiichi herself was stunned. She could never have manipulated her demonic energy well enough to make body armor and still have enough to form a weapon as well. Kuraiichi smiled anyway, her daughter had unlocked her full potential. This is what she had hoped for, like her Midoriichi had finally become a Daiyokai.

**There you go guys a nice lengthy chapter. However this means we have one more chapter to go, and then sadly Midoriichi will come to a close, but for now read, enjoy and comment with your thoughts. Also I will upload a picture of Daiyokai Midoriichi to my deviantart account on Tuesday so be on the look out for that.**


	16. Chapter 15 Towards Tomorrow

**Over 4600 views, man im glad you guys love reading my story. It just makes writing that much more worth it. One day I hope to write a story that gets view over 9000 lol, but I would personally like to thank Jay AKA Jordan, Darkshadow-Lord, DarkJosey66 and FlyingSquirrel2010, for your comments and feedback! Now lets get started with the final and closing chapter to Midoriichi.**

I do not own the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. I do however own the characters: Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, and Hori.

**Ch.15 Towards Tomorrow**

"Hekuta! Murasaki! Get your brothers and everyone out of here now!" Akai ordered.

"But mother, what about you?" Murasaki asked.

"I'm staying behind to fight Kuraiichi." She answered them.

"Mother that's suicide. We don't know if Midoriichi is on our side." Hekuta told her.

"Don't worry we're staying behind to help also." Josei said as Kimiko and Ron walked up beside Akai.

"This isn't the time for a debate just do as I say." Akai commanded.

Hekuta and Murasaki nodded and began to move the others out of the area. While the others ran to safety, the remaining warriors watched as Midoriichi and Kuraiichi stared each other down. A low growl escaped the demons lips as her eyes continued to shine a deep crimson. The light of Blood Moon shone behind her, infusing her with its energy.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day?" Kuraiichi asked her daughter. Midoriichi began taking her first steps and with each step she took, the ground beneath her foot began to catch fire. Midoriichi's pace began to quicken as she broke into a light sprint, that turned into a full run. She disappeared in an instant making everyone look around for her. She reappeared behind Kuraiichi and lunged the spear forward. Kuraiichi dodged the attack quickly, and retaliated with a kick, that Midoriichi ducked. Wasting no time she rose up quick with an uppercut, leaving a trail of green energy as she did so. Kuraiichi caught her hand and flipped over her daughter, both women turned quickly and lashed out a kick that collided with each other. A mini shockwave rang out as they parted ways and ran towards each other again.

They both threw a left hook and hit the other in their face. Both women jumped back and ran in again, this time Kuraiichi formed her sword and shield with her energy and crossed blades with her daughter. Sparks shot out as the two opposing energies collided with each other.

"You're doing alot better Midoriichi. All you needed was a little push, and as your mother, it's my duty to give that push!" Kuraiichi said as she began to push Midoriichi back. Midoriichi stopped Kuraiichi's advance and began to push back. The two women were at a stalemate,neither could currently over power the other.

"Amazing, you have matched me in strength. But I wonder how long you can keep this up. The power is new to you after all, and using so much of it will put a considerable amount of strain on your body." Kuraiichi said.

Midoriichi growled "...Just...Shut...up for once." She said to her mother.

"Now that's no way to speak to your mother. I think it's time I put you in time out." Kuraiichi said as she began to push her back some more. Kuraiichi began to push her back until she was pushed up against the mountain. Just when Kuraiichi thought she had the upper hand, Midoriichi began glowing again. Instead this time her aura was red instead of green.

'She's concentrating her power into a single point but where?' Kuraiichi wondered.

Her answer came when the visor over Midoriichi's mouth opened up. Kuraiichi's eyes widen and she jumped back but she wasn't fast enough. Midoriichi released the red ball of energy from her mouth as it erupted into a giant beam of energy. The energy slammed into Kuraiichi full force and pierced through her body. She let out an ear splitting scream as the beam passed through her and she hit the ground. Everyone looked with widened eyes as Kuraiichi laid on the ground covered in a pool of her own blood. Her body was shaking and she was coughing up blood as well. Kimiko looked up and over to Midoriichi to see a evil grin grace her features before she let out a thunderous roar.

"She's out of control." Kimiko said.

"Then it's up to us to put her back in control." Akai said as she stepped away from Kuraiichi's body.

They watched as she continued to roar, her power began to grow. "Midoriichi." kimiko said to herself.

Midoriichi's roar was quickly silenced as a black blade of energy pierced her back and out of her gut. Everyone looked in shock as Kuraiichi appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed her daughter.

"But how?" Kimiko asked as she looked to see Kuraiichi's body still laying on the ground. She kept looking and watched as the body began to glow with dark energy and fade.

"That was Kuraiichi's doppleganger technique." Josei said. "She must of switched places before the beam could pierce through her. But the speed that she pulled the switch in was too fast for even me to see." Josei explained.

Kuraiichi pushed the blade deeper into Midoriichi. She turned look back at her mother, blood leaking from her mouth. Just then three long bladed feathers appeared on both of Midoriichi's forearms and without warning, she struck Kuraiichi in the face and into the mountain. Cracks went up the mountain, Midoriichi turned quickly and placed her foot onto Kuraiichi and pushed her deeper into the mountain. However Kuraiichi caught her foot, and began to push back. She ignited her hands and began to burn away the foot of Midoriichi.

She shot bladed feathers into Midoriichi's stomach causing her to back off. Kuraiichi launched herself from the mountain and into Midoriichi. She quickly began to pummel her pushing her deeper into the ground. Midoriichi raised her right hand and gathered energy, but Kuraiichi punched her harder and then slammed her right hand back down. Midoriichi, then raised her left, but Kuraiichi did the same with her left hand. Kuraiichi raised both hands into the air and was ready to bash her face in when Midoriichi created an energy spear from her stomach and pierced Kuraiichi's stomach.

Midoriichi kicked her mother from off of her and Kuraiichi landed a two feet away. She dispelled the energy spear from within her and clutched her stomach. 'She's getting better with each passing minute.'She said in her thoughts.

The two demons charged each other and cocked their arms back. They both swung but this time Midoriichi won and sent Kuraiichi flying back, and then gave chase. Kuraiichi did a flip and landed on her feet, sliding back as Midoriichi quickly drew closer. Her wings having regenerated erupted from her back and she jettisoned up into the air. Midoriichi did the same as pair of raven green wings erupted from her back and she took flight after her mother.

Kuraiichi looked back to see her daughter in hot pursuit. Midoriichi opened her mouth and shot various energy beams at Kuraiichi. Kuraiichi dodged and weaved around the energy, Midoriichi shot a few more, and when Kuraiichi tried to dodge those they detonated. Kuraiichi began to fall from the sky but she regained her balance and shot back at Midoriichi who blocked with her wings.

'Ok now she's just copying me.' Kuraiichi said in her thoughts. Her face showing signs of annoyance.

From below Akai and the others watched them collide over and over again, as they tried to one up the other. "At this rate, they'll both die." Akai said.

"No. Midoriichi!" Kimiko called out. The two women charged each other again and formed long energy lances. They flew at top speed and thrusted their lances forward and pierced each other, just missing the heart. They both coughed up blood, and fell from the air as the energy lances dispersed. They hit the ground with a loud thud and Kimiko quickly ran over to Midoriichi.

"Priestess Don't!" Akai called out to her, as she and Josei followed after her.

Kimiko ran to Midoriichi and leaned by her side. "Midoriichi, Midoriichi." She kept calling out to her as she shook her. "Come on, Midoriichi get up. Don't die on me!" She said as tears began to well up in her eyes. Midoriichi groaned and Kimiko began to smile. "That's it. Come on." She urged the demon.

Suddenly Midoriichi's left hand shot out and wrapped around Kimiko throat. "KIM!" Ron called out as he ran to them and drew his sword. Midoriichi raised up off of the ground as she stared up at the priestess. Another growl escaped her smiling lips as she began to slowly tighten her grip around Kimiko's neck.

"M-Midoriichi." She gasped as she began to choke. A tear slid down Kimiko's cheek and Midoriichi's eyes followed the trail as it slid off and hit the ground. Her eyes returned and gazed into Kimiko's.

"D-Don't you-remember-remember me? K-K-Kimiko."She said to the demon.

Her expression changed from sadistic to confused as a confused growl escaped her lips. She stared into Kimiko's olive green eyes, as she slowly began to recognize the woman.

"K-Kimi-Kimiko." Midoriichi said.

"Yes, Kimiko. You do remember." Kimiko said as Midoriichi's grip loosened. The crimson in her eyes disappeared as her eyes returned to their dark green color. she lowered Kimiko, and drew her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked.

"No and no. I was scared for you though. I thought you would never be the same person again." Kimiko told her.

"Don't you worry priestess, I'm never gonna change into that ever again." Midoriichi promised.

Kimiko embraced her tightly. "Thank You."

Suddenly Kimiko was thrown to the ground by Midoriichi. When she looked up she saw that Kuraiichi had pierced her with her sword. Midoriichi quickly gripped her. "Kimiko, now! Seal her Now!" She ordered.

"What but if I do that, you'll be sealed along with her." Kimiko said. "I can't do that!"

"You have to. Please Kimiko." Midoriichi pleaded her strength beginning to fade.

"I can see why you would want me sealed. Your Daiyokai abilities are leaving you. The moment you came to your senses, was the moment the changed occurred. Even now, your strength fades." Kuraiichi said as she began to chuckle.

"Kim, do as she says!" Ron said to her. "We don't have much time."

"Correction, you don't have any time." Kuraiichi announced as she began to glow. Kuraiichi looked to her right and saw that Kimiko was beginning to emit the same white light that Hori did when he sealed her. "NO YOU DON'T!" Kuraiichi roared as she raised her right hand at Kimiko.

Kimiko unleashed the light and it bashed into Kuraiichi, removing her from Midoriichi. The light burned her as it carried her to the other side of the field.

"I thought I told you to seal us." Midoriichi said.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't. Even still I didn't have enough time to seal you and her. The best I could do was blow away." Kimiko answered.

Midoriichi looked over to Kuraiichi. She was beginning to tire and she was panting heavily. "I'm tired of playing games with you all. I'm gonna blow you all away in the blink of an eye!" She roared as she began to transform back into her bird form.

They quickly found themselves covered in the shadow of the giant bird. Kuraiichi took flight as a black ball of energy formed in her mouth. "Shit! We're fucked." Ron said.

Kimiko began to pull on Midoriichi's arm. "Come on, we have to make a run for it." Kimiko said, but Midoriichi focused herself on her mother's form.

"Kimiko, I need you to give me any energy you have left." Midoriichi said.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"I need energy from all of you. Quickly we don't have much time." Midoriichi repeated.

"But what will that do-"

"Just do it." Josei said as she interrupted Akai.

They all gathered around Midoriichi and began to focus. Midoriichi closed her eyes as she felt them transferring their remaining energy to them. Midoriichi's daiyokai traits began to reappear as the markings on her face changed once more. Her armor solidified and she felt her strength increasing. One by one they began to drop to their knees as they ran out of energy to give.

"It doesn't matter how much energy you get from those fools. You can take all the energy from the this entire country and it won't be enough to stop me!" Kuraiichi howled.

"This will be more than enough." Midoriichi said with her eyes still closed.

"You can struggle all you want. But in the end, you're still dead!" Kuraiichi said and shot the massive ball of energy towards her daughter.

Midoriichi's eyes snapped open and they were shining with green light. She opened her mouth and shot a huge green beam into the sky and it collided with Kuraiichi's technique. From afar, Hekuta, and the others could see what was taking place, and were praying that Midoriichi was going to pull through.

"Come on, sis. You can do it." Hekuta said to himself.

The ball seemed to be devouring Midoriichi's beam as it slowly inched its way to the ground. Just then Midoriichi released beams from her hand and they merged with the first and broke through Kuraiichi's attack, slamming into the giant bird.

"What!? This is preposterous!" She yelled.

Midoriichi jumped up into the air, and transformed into her bird form. Upon transforming she was just as giant as Kuraiichi is, and using that to her advantage she began to spin. Her spinning form collided with Kuraiichi as she drilled a hole in the demons chest. She flew above her and undid the transformation, and kicked Kuraiichi in her head. Wings erupted from her back, as she dived downward and her fists this time were charged with electricity.

"That's my attack." Akai said in disbelief.

Midoriichi slammed into Kuraiichi with her electric fists, causing her to roar in pain. The giant bird hit the ground hard, shaking the whole area. The three bladed feathers emerged from her forearms and glowed yellow, like Josei's claws and she ejected them downward to pin her mother's wings.

"Akuma no Tekunikku: Dorein. (Demon Technique: Drain)" Midoriichi said as she fired a green arrow into her mother's chest that sapped her of her remaining energy. Kuraiichi returned to her normal state as Midoriichi hovered above her.

"Akuma no Tekunikku: Fukusu no Koshi: (Multiple Light Arrows)" Midoriichi released several arrows directly up into the air.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to finish me!" Kuraiichi said as she tried to work herself free.

"Akuma no Tekunikku: Koshi Danmaku (Light Arrow Barrage)" The arrows rained down, in the thousands. "Isn't that?" Ron started to say.

"My purification techniques." Kimiko finished.

The arrows landed around Kuraiichi while some found their mark and pierced into her body. mostly in her chest and gut. Kuraiichi cried out as the thousands of arrows bit into her skin. Her eyes glowing in anger she locked eyes with Midoriichi only to see her right hand raised in the air. Kuraiichi's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Now for my last trick." Midoriichi said, as she snapped her fingers. All at once the arrows began to detonate covering Kuraiichi in a blaze of inferno. Midoriichi landed on the ground with her back facing away from the explosion. The ground shook as the explosion rocked the surface. Hekuta and Murasaki could feel the vibrations from where they stood.

"Do you think she did it?" Murasaki asked.

"I'm hoping so." Hekuta answered.

"Of course she did!" The twins said having nothing but faith for their older sister.

When the smoke cleared Midoriichi turned to see that Kuraiichi's form still remained. She walked over to finish the job. Her body was completely mangled and ripped open or blown apart in some places. Midoriichi looked her in the face. She could see the pain written in her facial expressions.

"Hanging on by a thread aren't you, mother dearest." Midoriichi said.

Kuraiichi managed to get out a chuckle. "Looks like you did inherit something from me after all. I'm proud of you my daughter. In defeating me you have achieved Daiyokai status." She coughed.

"And that's a good thing? Look at what it cost me." She said as she pointed to her father's dead body. "What kind of parent tries to kill their own child anyway?" Midoriichi said as she looked off.

"I see, you still haven't fully understood have you? Look at your injuries, Out of all the places i pierced your body, I never once aimed for your heart." Kuraiichi said.

Midoriichi looked back at her, then to herself. She examined her body. 'God, she's right.' She thought. Kuraiichi's attacks were never anywhere close to the heart.

"Why would purposely avoid hitting my heart?" she asked her mother.

"A mother's duty is never to harm her child, but to teach, guide and love them. Though my teachings and guidance were cruel and rough, you had to learn that life isn't a fairy tale. You cannot expect some type of happy ending. I had to teach you the pain of losing someone close to you, I had to guide you to quickly find the strength that would be need to prevent that from happening again." Kuraiichi explained as she once more coughed up more blood.

"You were the only person I have shown compassion and mercy to in battle. As evil as I may seem, and as dark a heart I may have possessed, I still could not bring myself to take the life of my only daughter. Now listen closely, what I'm about to say I haven't said since you were a baby. I have one more thing to tell you as your mother." Kuraiichi said.

Midoriichi stared intensely at the dying woman. In Kuraiichi's mind she reminisced about the moment she left the clan to go fight against Hori. She remembered stopping by her infants room and seeing the baby sleeping contently into the night. She carefully picked up the baby, and her close to her heart. Kuraiichi watched as the baby's face was replaced by Midoriichi's current face and repeated what she said to her three hundred years ago.

"I Love You, Midoriichi Tori. Grow to be big and strong. But more importantly be strong enough to protect everything you hold dear to you. You'll need these things in order to help you along the journey called life. But I have faith because you are my daughter." Kuraiichi repeated.

Midoriichi's eyes went wide with shock, as she was able to recall words almost like those from years ago. She watched as the life in Kuraiichi's eyes went dark.

"She's gone." Akai said.

"She did it. She killed Kuraiichi. Surely this day will be remembered for a long time to come." Josei said.

**Hours later**

The sun rose once more over the lands of Feudal Japan. Those that were still alive were grateful to be able to see the sun rise again. Midoriichi stood next to the graves that were dug for both Rida and Kuraiichi. She thought about all the things that had transpired in the three hundred years she has been alive. She was glad that after last nights events everything was going to be different, this were changing for the best.

"Midoriichi." Kimiko called out to her. She turned to face the priestess, as she drew her in for a loving embrace. They shared a loving kiss as the sun continued to rise higher into the sky. "You are up early." Kimiko said.

"You know what they say. The early bird gets the worm." Midoriichi joked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A voice said. They both looked back to see Josei walking up, her wounds completely healed over.

"You need something?" Midoriichi asked as she walked up to the Neko leader.

"I'm just here to say that the war between are clans is over. We've been fighting for centuries now and I'm tired of blindly heading into a future that never seemed possible from the beginning. Also it's the least I can do since you tried to help my Buraun." Josei explained.

Midoriichi nodded and extended her hand to Josei. "Then let this day mark the beginning of a new era."

Josei smiled. "Yes. Let it be." She said as she firmly shook hands with the new leader of the Tori clan. Josei didn't stay long, as she had her own clan to deal with. " Besides I don't think I would want to get into a fight with the woman, who beat the Great Kuraiichi Tori." Josei schuckled as she disappeared into the forest.

Midoriichi and Kimiko looked at each other and laughed, as they walked up the mountain to the Tori clan. Midoriichi had her arm wrapped around Kimiko's waist as they ascended the mountain trail. "So where's the buffoon?" Midoriichi asked as she was not used to seeing Kimiko by herself.

"One he's not a buffoon, his name is Ron." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Secondly, he's returned back to our village." Kimiko told the demon.

"Really? Without you? Why didn't you go with him? I mean I'm still happy that you're here with me, but you two are close." Midoriichi asked.

"It was my decision to stay. Since the Feudal Lord has passed, this land will be up for grabs by who knows what. The people are going to need some protection. Besides Ron said he'll visit whenever he could." Kimiko said with a smile.

"That's just great." Midoriichi said sarcastically as they entered the cave and into the den of the Tori. "Well priestess, you wont have to do it alone. I'll be there to help you and so will everybody else." Midoriichi said as they saw the smiling faces of her brothers and Akai. They welcomed the priestess into their home with open arms.

Today was definitely going to be the start of something good.

**END**

**Well folks that was the end of Midoriichi. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know you found it as a surprise that Kuraiichi was really just training her daughter, especially after all she just did. Still she's right a mother's job is not to harm her child, but to love and protect said child. Now I'll give you the final tracklist to Midoriichi Enjoy the anime goodness lol.**

**Track List**

**Daiyokai Midoriichi andKuraiichi round one (Sakkaku-Bleach)**

**When Daiyokai Midoriichi forms the energy ball (What Can You See In Their Eyes-Bleach)**

**When Kimiko runs to Daiyokai Midoriichi's side ( Soundscape to Ardor-Bleach)**

**When Kuraiichi stabs Midoriichi(again) (Girei-Naruto Shippuden)**

**When Kuraiichi transforms to finsish them off (Treachery-Bleach)**

**When they give Midoriichi their Power (Fight The Power- Gurren Lagann)**

**Kuraiichi's last words to Midoriichi (Senya- Naruto Shippuden)**

**Next morning (Morning-Naruto)**

**Once Again I thank all of you for giving this story a chance and for all the positive reviews I'll see you all again when I write Midoriichi: The Next Generation!**


End file.
